Changement de situation
by Kelewan
Summary: Après la Guerre, Harry se rend compte qu'il a oublié des passages de sa vie à cause de sa condition d'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Alors qu'il est à Poudlard pour une 8ème année, il réalise que certains de ces manques impliquent Malfoy... HPDM
1. Prologue : La baguette

**13/11/10**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose même si ç****a fait déjà presque 3 ans que ce début de fic me trotte dans la tête et dans mon ordi. ****Mais** j'ai eu bien dû mal à la coucher sur le "papier", alors soyez indulgent ! Merci d'avance =)

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Harry s'avança jusqu'aux portes du manoir et approcha sa main pour sonner. "_C'est maintenant ou jamais !_". Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit et se précipita pour laisser entrer "Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur". Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant cette créature lui rappelait Dobby.

Narcissa Malfoy apparut alors à la porte sans même être étonnée et avec sur le visage l'air de dire "je savais que vous alliez venir". Puis le masque malfoyen reprit sa place.

- Entrez Harry.

A l'intérieur, Harry fut choqué de constater que rien ou presque n'avait changé depuis son emprisonnement de l'an dernier par Voldemort. Mme Malfoy dut s'en apercevoir car elle emmena Harry dans le grand salon, l'une des rares pièces à avoir été rénovées depuis la mort du Lord. Elle demanda ensuite à l'elfe d'apporter le thé puis entreprit de faire la conversation, seule. En effet Harry, nerveux, attendait en même temps qu'il la redoutait l'arrivée de Malfoy —le fils bien sûr. Après tout, il était quand même venu jusqu'ici à cause d'Hermione pour lui rendre sa baguette, non ? Et pas pour faire — ou plutôt _ne pas_ faire — la causette à Malfoy mère.

Tout à coup, sortant de ses pensées, Harry se souvint qu'il lui fallait aussi remercier Narcissa Malfoy pour son geste lors de la bataille finale. N'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle parlait encore, il lui coupa la parole sans le vouloir :

- Mme Malfoy, je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, vous savez, heu…

Pas le moins du monde gênée par son interruption, elle comprit son hésitation et enchaîna :

- Oh, ne me remerciez pas Harry. Je l'ai fait pour Draco, pas pour vous. Et appelez-moi Narcissa voyons.

- Oui, je sais bien que c'était intéressé, mais tout de même, c'était admirable et très courageux de votre part, défier Voldemort comme vous l'avez…

Sa voix mourut en apercevant Draco Malfoy à la porte. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il écoutait la conversation. "_J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu. Je ne sais pas s'il est courant de l'intervention de sa mère…_"

- Potter, entendit-il de cette voix traînante qui, elle, n'avait pas changée pour un sou. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Avant même qu'Harry puisse esquisser une pensée intelligente qu'il aurait pu répliquer, Narcissa rétorqua :

- Eh bien, comme tu le vois mon chéri, Harry est venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

- Mère ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner de surnom niais. En tout cas, reprit-il en s'adressant à Harry, ça ne m'étonne pas que toi, Saint-Potter-le-défenseur-de-la-veuve-et-de-l'orphelin, tu sois venu ici faire ta bonne action du jour.

- Mais pas du tout ! S'insurgea Harry en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était assis. Comme l'a dit ta mère, je suis simplement venu faire une petite visite. J'aurais cru que ça t'intéresserait de savoir ce qu'était devenue ta baguette ?

Malfoy parut décontenancé par cette soudaine attaque verbale et par ce qu'elle impliquait. Il resta silencieux pendant de nombreuses secondes, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu muet tout d'un coup. Puis le blond se ressaisit et répliqua :

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse Potty ! Seulement je n'aurais pas cru que tu viendrais en personne pour m'en parler !

- Figure-toi que, moi, j'ai du savoir-vivre, contrairement à d'autres, et que je ne garde pas la baguette de quelqu'un sans en avoir certains scrupules !

- Oh, alors tu es venu soulager ta conscience, c'est bien ça ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Potter. Tu ne pouvais plus vivre en paix sachant que tu avais ma baguette, alors tu t'es dit : "je vais aller lui rendre comme ça je pourrais reprendre ma petite vie tranquille et heureuse loin de ce connard de Malfoy" !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais dû me dire si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais en venant ici !

- …

- D'ailleurs la voici, tiens ! Enchaina Harry sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Comme ça je pourrais vite me tirer d'ici, loin de toi, ajouta Harry en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche de la baguette. Et dire que je pensais que tu avais grandi et qu'on pourrait, non pas s'apprécier, j'irais pas jusque là quand même !, mais se parler normalement sans que tu y mettes encore ton grain de sel arrogant et insupportable !

Narcissa Malfoy qui avait écouté l'échange sans rien dire en se demandant jusqu'où leur dispute allait dégénérer, décida d'intervenir.

- Bon les garçons, ça suffit, surtout toi Draco. Non mais franchement ! Harry vient gentiment à la maison pour te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartient et toi tu l'accueilles comme un malpropre ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour faire honneur à l'hospitalité de la famille, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'adresse d'Harry, dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Peine perdue.

- Justement, c'est un malpropre, rétorqua le blond sans faire cas de la dernière phrase de sa mère. Il est venu ici uniquement pour se vanter et pour avoir le dessus sur moi une fois de plus ! Il s'en fiche bien de me rendre ma baguette, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est montrer que c'est _lui_, Potter, qui l'a en sa possess…

Draco s'arrêta net en repensant à ses propos. Il ne venait pas juste de dire indirectement qu'il était jaloux de Potter, non ? Eh si. Il était sûr que Potter, bien que lent à la comprenette, le devinerait vite. Et ça ne loupa pas.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai toujours le dessus sur toi, Malfoy ? C'est bien de l'avoir remarqué, dit Harry goguenard.

Puis, s'apercevant qu'il tenait la baguette de Malfoy dans ses mains, il décida de revenir au but premier de sa visite et de couper court à cette altercation. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'éterniser non plus !

- Bref, voici ta baguette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle soit de nouveau sous ton contrôle… tu dois peut-être me l'enlever des mains avec un _expelliarmus_ ?

- Franchement Potter ça m'étonnerait !

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer. Fais voir avec la baguette de ta mère ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy récupéra donc son bien, accompagné d'un "_tu vois bien que j'avais raison ?_" de la part d'Harry.

- Au revoir Mme Malf… euh, Narcissa rectifia-t-il lors de son départ. Merci pour votre accueil.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, reviens quand tu veux.

- On se retrouve le premier septembre, Malfoy !

- Ouais, c'est ça… avec grand déplaisir tu peux me croire !

- Déplaisir partagé !

Et c'est sur ces agréables paroles qu'Harry prit congé des deux blonds. Cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au Manoir Malfoy, malgré l'invitation de Mme… Narcissa !

_à suivre_

* * *

**Voilà pour cette entame. J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si ça a été dur au début !  
****Je sais que c'est vraiment court, mais on va dire que c'est une sorte de prologue ^^**

**A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


	2. Chapter 1 : La mémoire

**26/11/10**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Merci pour vos charmantes reviews, c'était super sympa =) Pour une première, je ne pensais pas vraiment en avoir…  
****Pour vous remercier, et aussi car j'ai finalement eu une idée de scénario un peu originale j'espère ^^, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire ça tous les mois, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : Merci à _Jin_ pour sa review anonyme, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! =)

* * *

En ruminant de mauvaises pensées à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie, Harry s'en retourna au Terrier. "_Franchement, Hermione a de ces idées de génie parfois…_"

oOoOoOo

**Flash Back**

Quelques jours plus tôt, les trois amis s'étaient installés dans le salon du Terrier après avoir déjeuné, alors que Mr. et Mme Weasley étaient partis avec leur fille visiter une tante éloignée. Depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry avait pu trouver au sein de la famille Weasley le foyer qui lui avait manqué chez les Dursley.

Affalé dans un fauteuil, Harry, pensif, jouait avec une baguette magique trouvée dans sa chambre et qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vue avant. Ron dormait comme un bienheureux sur l'un des canapés, transformé en lit pour l'occasion. Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de lire _Législations, jurisprudences et lois régissant le monde sorcier depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, première édition_ qui datait de deux semaines et qu'elle avait acheté de toute urgence, arguant que tout le monde allait se l'arracher et qu'il lui en fallait ab-so-lu-ment un, depuis qu'elle s'était mis en tête de faire du droit sorcier.

Après un énième soupir, elle se décida finalement à déranger son meilleur ami.

- Harry !

- Oui Hermione… ?

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire tourner cette baguette entre tes doigts ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon livre si j'entends en permanence le bruit du bois tombant par terre !

- Oh oui, pardon… Murmura Harry, ayant l'air de se réveiller d'un songe particulièrement éthéré. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du bruit que ça faisait. Et en fait, je me demandais ce qu'était cette baguette. Tu ne le saurais pas par hasard ?

- Mmm, fais voir ? Chuchota Hermione en s'approchant. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est la baguette de Malfoy, non ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ça non plus ?

Harry lâcha la baguette comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- QUOI ?

- Chut Harry ! Répliqua la brunette en montrant Ron du doigt. Parle moins fort voyons !

- Quoi ? Reprit Harry moins fort. Comment ça se fait que j'ai la baguette de Malfoy avec moi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça, putain ? Je croyais que je me souvenais malgré tout des événements importants de cette année écoulée, non ? C'est ce que le médicomage avait dit ! Et _ça_, le fait d'avoir la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre en sa possession, c'est important tout de même, c'est même considérable ! Merde ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait Harry, compatit Hermione tout en ramassant la baguette tombée à terre. Tu sais très bien que ta pseudo-mort a engendré ces amnésies partielles, c'est ce qu'a dit le médicomage c'est vrai. Quant au pourquoi ou au comment, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, Harry… Je ne sais même pas si tu auras la réponse un jour d'ailleurs.

Harry soupira sans répondre.

- Enfin… tu ne devrais peut-être pas te monter autant la tête. Et si c'est d'avoir la baguette de quelqu'un qui te dérange, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas, après tout, la rendre à son propriétaire si ça te trouble tant que ça ? A moins que tu ne veuilles la garder en souvenir pour compenser ton amnésie ?

Une ombre de sourire plana sur les lèvres d'Harry en réaction à la boutade de sa meilleure amie.

- Mouais… je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que je devrais quand même y aller, tu as peut-être raison… En même temps, c'est la baguette de Malfoy quoi ! Et c'est pas comme si j'avais une dette envers lui, il ne me doit rien après tout ! Il n'avait qu'à faire gaffe à ses affaires !

- En fait tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de ce qui s'est passé, hein ? Soupira Hermione. Tu es devenu le propriétaire de cette baguette après avoir désarmé Malfoy au Manoir, quand… tu sais ? on a été fait prisonniers au printemps…

- Ah ok. Propriétaire… comme pour la baguette de sureau en fait… Mais n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, ni de revoir Malfoy et son Manoir surtout.

- Oui je comprends mais… ça ne te dérange pas l'idée d'avoir la baguette de Malfoy en ta possession, surtout maintenant que la guerre est finie et qu'il a prouvé son innocence, tout du moins sa neutralité ? Je croyais même que tu voulais faire la paix avec lui ?

Nouveau soupir de la part d'Harry.

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais dit, je l'admets, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure circonstance qui puisse arriver…

- Bon, de toute façon, je vais te botter l'arrière-train si tu ne vas pas lui rendre, c'est compris ! Et tu en profiteras pour remercier Mme Malfoy par la même occasion !

- Ok, ça va… T'en fais pas, je vais y aller lundi, capitula Harry.

**Fin du Flash Back**

oOoOoOo

En revenant de son entrevue, pour le moins agitée, au Manoir Malfoy, Harry savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à la curiosité d'Hermione. Et en effet, trois jours plus tard, sa meilleure amie le suivit dans sa chambre.

- Quoi encore, 'Mione… ? Je te retiens franchement, avec tes idées stupides ! S'exclama Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce.

- Comment ça stupide ? Rien de ce que je dis n'est stupide ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça s'est mal passé apparemment ! C'est plutôt celle de deux abrutis qui passent leur temps à s'engueuler pour rien ! Bref, enchaîna-t-elle, on peut parler deux minutes ?

- Oh arrête un peu ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me le demandais pas quatre fois par jour, et qu'à chaque fois, je te disais non !

- Oui peut-être, mais cette fois, je m'en fiche, je reste pour te parler. Et ce n'est pas la peine de te boucher les oreilles ! Ajouta-t-elle en enlevant les mains d'Harry qui s'étaient retrouvées, Merlin sait comment !, des deux côtés de sa tête.

La brunette s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui, allongé sur son lit et d'apparence décontracté, attendait avec nervosité qu'elle entame la conversation. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait évitée, plus ou moins subtilement, pendant ces quelques jours… c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait lui dire des choses qui n'allaient pas lui plaire. Comme sa meilleure amie ne disait rien, Harry se décida à lui raconter son entrevue avec les Malfoy.

- Mouais, je m'en doutais un peu en fait, tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais merci Harry, comme ça tu vas pouvoir me dire si c'est de revoir Malfoy qui t'as mis dans cet état !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien parler ? Qu'est-ce que ta petite tête a encore été inventer ?

- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? Dit Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Et puis arrête de prendre cet air désespéré !

- Pfff… je n'ai pas un air désespéré, c'est juste que je… je… je réfléchis ! Oui, c'est ça, je réfléchis à… à cette huitième année que nous a accordée McGonagall ! à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à Poudlard ! aux ASPIC ! aux matchs de Quidditch ! à nos nouveaux profs de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal ! au fait que ça va être une super année ! à la…

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Le coupa Hermione, en colère. Ca fait trois jours que tu erres telle une âme en peine dans la maison ! Tu es un véritable fantôme ! Tu refuses que quelqu'un t'approches et quand l'un d'entre nous à le malheur de le faire, tu te braques comme aujourd'hui ! Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas vu peut-être ? Et tu veux me faire croire que tu attends la rentrée à Poudlard avec impatience ? Alors que tu ne t'es pas senti aussi mal depuis que Sirius est mort ?

- Merci Hermione mais j'ai mes raisons de ne pas vouloir en parler.

- Harry, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je sais que tu n'es plus le même depuis ta victoire contre Voldemort. Tout ça ne date pas d'hier, mais comme tu allais vraiment mieux depuis trois semaines, on était rassuré avec Ron…

- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu parles de moi avec Ron, dans mon dos ! Merci l'amitié ! Bouda Harry en se tournant sur le côté.

- Mais non, Harry, ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! C'est juste qu'on était content pour toi, car tu te portais mieux. Et voilà que depuis ta visite chez les Malfoy, ça ne va plus…

- Ah oui ? Alors comment tu te sentirais, toi, si on t'apprenait que tu avais des trous dans ta mémoire à cause du fait que t'étais un putain d'Horcruxe et que donc quand cette partie de toi a été détruite, ça a détruit en même temps des bouts de mémoire, censés ne pas être importants, et que finalement tu te rends compte, à cause de cette fichue histoire de baguette de Malfoy, que tu avais oubliée bien sûr !, que le médicomage t'a menti et qu'en fait tu pouvais avoir oublié des pans entiers de tes souvenirs liés à l'année dernière ? Hein ? Et tu veux me persuader que tout va bien ? Protesta Harry en fondant en larmes.

- Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Harry, intervint Ron, alerté par le bruit émanant de sa chambre, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi grave que tu le dis. Enfin, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment après qu'Harry l'ait fusillé du regard à travers ses larmes, que si, comme tu dis, tu as oublié des pans entiers de ta vie… enfin… comment ça se fait que tu aies oublié cette histoire de baguette mais que tu n'aies pas oublié l'intervention de Queudver ou encore la mort de Dobby qui ont suivi, ainsi que notre séjour chez mon frère Bill et tout ce qui en découle ?

- Ron a raison, renchérit Hermione. Je crois que tu n'as oublié que des événements isolés ou des actions temporaires. En gros tu as des petits trous de quelques minutes dans des événements beaucoup plus étendus, tu me comprends ? Ouhla, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus parler, s'étrangla Hermione, la gorge nouée à la vue de son ami dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'abattement.

- Franchement, si tu nous avais expliqué plus tôt ce qui n'allait pas, tête de mule !, on aurait compris comme on vient de le faire ! Et on aurait pu récapituler tous les trois ce que tu as oublié. Après tout, on a tout vécu ensemble, non ? Ou presque en tout cas ! D'ailleurs il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire mon vieux ! Ajouta Ron. Enfin si tu veux bien…

- Oui bien sûr ! Oh merci les amis, que ferais-je sans vous ? Dit Harry en séchant ses larmes.

- Pas grand chose, comme on dit ! Le taquina Hermione en l'étreignant.

Et ils rigolèrent tous les trois comme ils n'avaient pas ri depuis longtemps.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini. Un peu court certes, mais je vais en m'améliorant ! =)**

**A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


	3. Chapter 2 : La fin d'une histoire

**11/02/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Mon retard est tout à fait impardonnable, même si je me doute que vous n'étiez pas forcément impatient(e)s de me retrouver. Bref, me voilà quand même avec un deuxième chapitre qui aura été assez dur à extraire de ma tête !**

**Encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review, et merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en _alert_, ça me fait bien plaisir :)**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le début du mois d'août fut ainsi consacré à faire l'inventaire des souvenirs perdus d'Harry, à cause de son ancienne condition d'Horcruxe, souvent dans la bonne humeur, comme avec l'épisode des oiseaux lancés par Hermione au retour de Ron, parfois dans la tristesse, comme leur passage à Godric's Hollow.

Lorsqu'Harry n'était pas en compagnie de ses deux amis à se remémorer l'année écoulée, il essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper à Ginny qui commençait à mettre en place des stratagèmes pour lui parler seule à seul. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bain en arguant qu'elle ne le laisserait sortir que quand il accepterait qu'ils aient une "petite discussion tous les deux", et qu'il n'avait pu en réchapper que grâce au concours de Ron, qui lui avait permis d'escalader le mur ouest du Terrier jusqu'à leur chambre située au-dessus. Par Merlin, il ne voulait jamais revivre une expérience aussi traumatisante… maudits soient les sorts anti-transplanage !

Harry savait très bien que Ginny voudrait lui parler de leur couple et de sa possible reformation, mais pour dire la vérité, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était de ses sentiments envers la rouquine et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en se remettant avec elle. D'ailleurs, ça faisait également partie de ses souvenirs personnels oubliés : il n'arrivait plus à savoir si Ginny lui avait manqué l'année dernière ou non, et cela le rendait fébrile à l'idée que peut-être ses sentiments n'étaient plus vigoureux, ni même présents, par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient pu être auparavant. Quand il essayait d'y réfléchir, il ressentait juste un vide, et il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal, après tout, il avait, semble-t-il, été amoureux d'elle pendant près de 6 mois et il n'avait rompu que par nécessité !

Depuis quelques temps, Harry commençait à ne plus avoir d'occasion d'échapper à la persévérance de Ginny. En effet, cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait finit de se rappeler ses souvenirs, du moins ceux que ses deux amis avaient pu lui procurer, et il n'avait plus d'excuses pour rester avec Ron et Hermione. Surtout que ceux-ci étaient désespérés à l'idée de se retrouver un peu seul tous les deux de par leur récent statut de "couple".  
Ainsi, en une belle matinée radieuse de mois d'Août où Harry continuait à suivre à la trace Ron et Hermione, celle-ci, agacée de voir ses chances d'être seule avec Ron réduites à néant alors que la fin de l'été s'approchait, finit par le forcer à avoir sa discussion avec Ginny.

- Harry, ça n'est plus possible de continuer comme ça ! Maintenant que c'est quasiment rentré dans l'ordre au niveau de ta mémoire, tu peux passer à autre chose, tu sais ! tenta Hermione en essayant subtilement de faire comprendre à Harry que sa discussion avec Ginny était l'une de ses autres choses.

- Eh ben oui, je sais, je vais m'y mettre bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise qu'il y ait songé.

- Oui oui, maintenant je dois consigner par écrit tout ce qu'on a vu ensemble, et surtout essayer de rappeler à mon souvenir les quelques bouts qui me manquent et qui concernent les moments où j'étais seul, ou avec d'autres personnes que vous, récita Harry, fier d'avoir réussie à surprendre son amie, qui semblait toujours en savoir beaucoup trop à son sujet.

Hermione soupira. Décidément, son meilleur ami était borné.

- Oui je sais tout ça, Harry, mais tu peux le faire seul. Je pensais à certaines choses plus importantes, que l'on fait à deux, comme discuter de la formation de son couple par exemple…

- Tu parles de toi là, non ? dit innocemment le jeune homme en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont parlait sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle s'immisce dans sa non-relation avec Ginny.

Mais bien évidemment, Hermione comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle, et elle s'emporta.

- Très bien, Harry, tu m'énerves, tu l'auras voulu ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais puisque tu insistes… Voilà : si tu ne vas pas voir Ginny pour lui parler et entendre ce qu'elle a à te dire, je dis à Molly que c'est toi qui as mangé la moitié du cake aux carottes d'hier et que pendant qu'elle cherchait le coupable, tu t'es enfermé dans la chambre pour t'empiffrer !

- Eh, mais c'est du chantage ça ! s'exclama Harry après avoir entendu la proposition d'Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'elle était super en colère après ça ! Elle me privera de nourriture jusqu'à la fin des vacances au moins ! Ajouta-t-il, amusé par la situation et ne contredisant Hermione que par jeu. Il savait pertinemment que jamais Molly ne ferait une telle chose.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est que je dois vraiment en avoir marre de toi pour agir comme une Serpentard, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Allez, vas-y, je t'assure, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Harry finit donc par capituler bon gré mal gré, et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva dans le jardin du Terrier, en cette même matinée radieuse de mois d'Août, acculé par Ginny qui semblait bien décidée à ne plus le lâcher avant d'avoir eu _la_ discussion, heureuse qu'elle était qu'il se soit décidé à venir lui parler de lui-même.

Harry entama la confrontation, bien décidé à en finir rapidement.

- Bon, Ginny, je dois te dire tout de suite que je ne suis pas ici de gaieté de cœur… c'est Hermione qui m'a "fortement conseillé" de venir te voir, afin qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec cette pseudo-discussion.

- Mais, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Cette discussion est très importante pour moi, et j'espère qu'elle l'est aussi pour toi ! Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, énonça calmement Harry.

Ginny, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure d'événement, en resta muette pendant quelques instants. Puis, les joues rouges, elle commença.

- Harry, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de t'éterniser sur ce sujet, mais essaye de me comprendre : on a rompu l'an dernier car tu ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir à l'issue de la guerre, mais maintenant que tu as vaincu, que l'on a gagné et que l'on est sain et sauf, je suis en droit de me poser des questions sur l'avenir de notre couple, si avenir il y a. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avant car je voyais bien que tu devais te remettre pendant ces quelques mois [1], et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te bousculer. Mais maintenant, avec la rentrée à Poudlard qui s'annonce, pourquoi tu n'y réfléchirais pas à nouveau ? La guerre est derrière nous maintenant, et une ère de paix est à prévoir. Nous pourrions vivre heureux et en sécurité, tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher, je t'assure.

Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Ginny serait si franche, et il se sentait bien con, car il n'avait rien à lui répondre, si ce n'est ses doutes et interrogations qui n'allaient pas être très plaisants à entendre. Décidé à jouer la carte de la franchise lui aussi, il prit la relève.

- Je te comprends tout à fait Ginny. Le problème est que je ne me comprends pas, moi. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes espérances. J'ai déjà du mal à faire le tri en moi, alors de là à m'intéresser à ce que je peux éprouver pour les autres, et pour toi en particulier, ça me dépasse un peu tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'entendre ça, ni pour moi de le dire, sois-en sûre, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi. Disons que je dois y réfléchir et que ce n'est pas facile, tu sais. Mais dans tous les cas, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois de retour, enfin je veux dire, tu comprends… je suis pas sûr de pouvoir… en plus j'ai d'autres soucis et… je ne pense pas éprouver… enfin…

Harry finit par s'embrouiller et s'arrêta de parler. Il aperçut alors à travers la baie vitrée les signes annonçant l'arrivée prévue de Charlie, Bill et Fleur, tout juste enceinte d'un mois, venus passer la fin des vacances au Terrier. Il soupira de soulagement. Ayant enfin le prétexte qui lui permettrait de couper court la discussion, il tenta une sortie, ou plutôt une entrée, vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- On en reparlera une autre fois, ok ? dit-il à l'adresse de Ginny. Puis il s'exclama en faisant un pas en avant : Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Ca me fait vraiment plais…

Mais Ginny ayant compris ses intentions lui mit une main sur la bouche avant que quiconque ne puisse l'entendre, l'emmena à l'écart et reprit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

- Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi, Harry. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'espérais autre chose, mais je sais que c'est une décision à prendre à deux, et je ne voudrais pas t'imposer quelque chose qui ne nous rendrait pas heureux, ni toi, ni moi. Je… je…

- Que veux-tu dire, Ginny ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, j'ai bien trop fait souffrir les gens dans ma vie, et ce ne serait pas juste. C'est moi qui t'avais imposé cette décision et tu n'avais pas eu ton mot à dire, donc je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je sais qu'on ne sera pas heureux, car toi, tu ne serais pas prêt à recommencer et moi, j'aurais mal de te voir t'éloigner. Il faut que je réussisse à passer à autre chose dès maintenant, tu vois…

- Je vois.

- Donc je… je préfère qu'on s'en tienne là, ce sera mieux, et qu'on n'ait pas de remords. Je pense vraiment que c'est mieux pour tous les deux.

Harry ne ressentit rien à ces mots, pourtant annonciateur de la véritable fin de sa relation avec Ginny qui jusque-là avait été en _statu quo_, et fut au contraire soulagé d'avoir enfin eu une conclusion à cette histoire. Le fait que ça n'était pas douloureux pour lui, et même plutôt apaisant, le gêna vis-à-vis de Ginny et il ne sut pas quoi dire.

Alors, il acquiesça simplement et embrassa Ginny sur le front, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui pointaient dans ses yeux, avant de rentrer dans la maison.

_à suivre_

* * *

[1] Je vous rappelle, si besoin est, que la "bataille finale" décrite par JKR s'est déroulée le 2 mai 1998. Ici, nous sommes donc l'été qui suit, et plus précisément le 21 Août 1998 (ça c'est juste moi qui décide :P).

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus !  
****Au début, je ne voulais pas caser Ginny à cet endroit, et finalement ça s'est imposé à moi. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gênés d'avoir un chapitre centré sur leur "relation"... moi ça me gêne, mais bon, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ce coup-ci.**

**A bientôt ! (j'espère plus rapidement, mais c'est pas sûr)  
****Kelewan**


	4. Chapter 3 : Le retour à Poudlard

**4/04/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Une fois de plus merci pour vos réactions souvent positives ! Ca fait chaud au cœur =)  
****Merci à celles/ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en **_**alert**_**, n'hésitez pas à donner vos réactions ^^**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : Merci à _Clémence_ pour sa review anonyme, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise =) merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

Le premier septembre, Harry se retrouva donc sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, cette dernière ne lui adressant plus la parole depuis leur discussion d'il y a dix jours, Arthur et Molly. Les dernières semaines d'août s'étaient déroulées dans un calme relatif pour Harry qui, après avoir évité les reproches de Ron vis-à-vis de sa séparation d'avec sa sœur et lui avoir expliqué ses raisons, avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de penser par lui-même aux derniers événements, laissant tout le loisir à Ron et Hermione de roucouler dans leur coin, sous l'œil triste et jaloux de Ginny. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait plutôt rasséréné et en paix avec lui-même en ce nuageux premier septembre.

Arthur et Molly leur dirent au revoir sur le quai et partirent avec Ginny à l'avant du train où celle-ci avait prévu de retrouver ses amis dans le premier wagon. Alors qu'ils déposaient leurs bagages dans le train et s'installaient dans le premier compartiment de libre qu'ils trouvèrent, n'étant pas en retard pour une fois !, Harry aperçut, en regardant par la fenêtre, Malfoy au bout du quai. Cela lui remit en tête leur entrevue du mois de Juillet, qui s'était pour le moins plutôt mal finie. Lorsqu'il observa plus précisément cette partie du quai, il constata que Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas en vue. Harry s'étonna de le voir seul et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle laisse son fils se rendre seul à la gare, avec le court laps de temps depuis la fin de la guerre et les procès qui en ont découlé. L'arrivée bruyante de Seamus et Dean coupa court à ses pensées.

- He les mecs, c'est génial de vous retrouver ! Ca fait super plaisir, comment vous allez ? Prêts pour une nouvelle septième année ? Enfin non, pas vraiment, pour vous ce sera plutôt votre vraie année, hein ? leur dit Seamus avec un clin d'œil.

- Et oui, Seamus, t'as tout à fait raison. Et pour toi aussi, Dean, c'est une première d'ailleurs, ajouta Ron en prenant Seamus et Dean par les épaules dans une accolade amicale.

- En tout cas, je suis bien content de vous retrouver tous, et de retrouver Poudlard aussi, lâcha Harry dans un soupir. C'est vrai que ça m'avait manqué quand même, l'ambiance, les cours, le Quidditch… j'espère que rien n'a changé.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Seamus. Et même si ça a changé, ça ne peut être que en mieux ! Et sinon qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux mois où on s'est pas vu ? Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ben pas grand-chose, répondit Hermione en enlaçant amicalement Dean. Harry et moi étions au Terrier après que j'ai rendu la mémoire à mes parents, et on a passé deux mois à se reposer, à se remettre de nos blessures et à profiter d'être en vie, je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, ça a été pour tout le monde la même chose je crois bien : le plaisir d'être en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Carrément ! Et après tous ces entretiens, interviews, procès et cetera, ça a juste fait du bien d'être en famille chez soi ! renchérit Dean.

- Eh, regardez qui arrive ! Neville en personne ! s'exclama Harry, qui se leva de son siège pour lui donner une accolade chaleureuse.

- Salut les gars, Hermione !

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Comment as-tu passé ces deux mois ? Au calme comme nous tous ?

- Pff, tu parles, ma grand-mère ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle, après que le Ministère m'ait enfin laissé tranquille, et elle et mon grand-oncle m'ont appelé "héros" pendant au moins trois semaines avant de se lasser… quelle idée t'as eue Harry de raconter mon "exploit" à tout le monde aussi ! dit Neville en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- He ! s'insurgea Harry en rigolant. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité mon cher "héros" !

- Ben peut-être, mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas pu être tranquille un seul instant, ma grand-mère a absolument voulu me présenter à plein de gens soi-disant importants pour mon avenir et que je ne connaissais pas et c'était juste ennuyeux à mourir… ce n'est que depuis une semaine, quand j'ai osé lui en parler…

- Wah, tu devais vraiment être à bout alors pour oser te rebeller ! rigolèrent Dean et Seamus.

- C'est vrai, vous moquez pas ! Et donc ça fait seulement depuis une semaine que je me suis "rebellé" si vous voulez, et qu'elle m'a enfin lâché la grappe. Heureusement c'est la rentrée, je vais être tranquille.

- Je compatis mon vieux, j'aurais pas pu vivre ça, déclara Ron en soupirant dramatiquement. En tout cas, c'est sûr que ça va être paisible cette année. Qui aurait pu croire il y a un an, qu'on serait ici à rigoler tous ensemble après tout ça, renchérit Ron en écartant les bras comme s'il voulait englober tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces douze derniers mois. Avec Voldemort bel et bien mort, les Mangemorts tous arrêtés et…

- … sans oublier les pertes subies, les dégâts matériels, les morts ou encore les disparus, continua Harry.

Un blanc se forma dans la conversation. Bien sûr si peu de temps après la guerre, toutes les blessures n'étaient pas totalement refermées. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants en se rappelant ces moments difficiles d'après guerre, lorsqu'il a fallu recenser les dégâts. Tous ici avaient bien sûr subit des pertes, corporelles d'abord, psychologiques ensuite, mais c'était aussi les morts d'êtres chers, famille ou amis qui les avaient marqués plus que tout. Ron pensa à Fred, Hermione à Rémus et Tonks, qui laissaient derrière eux le petit Teddy, Harry à Snape, et tous les autres…

- Et vous avez vu ? Ya Malfoy qui refait son année aussi ! lança Seamus pour relancer la conversation sur un sujet moins périlleux.

- Ben oui, tu le savais pas ? répondit Ron.

- Je m'en doutais au début, mais c'était pas sûr… avec ce qu'il s'est passé, vous savez…

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandèrent Harry et Hermione en cœur.

- Ah vous êtes pas au courant les gars ? renchérit Neville en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Au courant de quoi ? Ca concerne Malfoy ? insista Harry.

- Ben oui, c'est quand même étrange que tu le saches pas, ça a fait la une de la Gazette la semaine dernière.

- On a été un peu coupé du monde ces derniers temps, tu vois, rappela Hermione.

- Ouais je sais, mais j'aurais cru que ton père vous aurait prévenu, Ron, parce qu'il devait être au courant.

- Disons qu'Harry a préféré resté à l'écart de tout ça pendant un moment, et qu'on a demandé à Arthur de ne rien nous dire de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur, tu vois, dit Hermione en baissant la voix.

- Oui oui je conçois bien, mais bon de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal de rester au courant quand même… dit Seamus.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Ah oui ! Alors, c'est Malfoy, je veux dire, Lucius. Il est mort lundi dernier.

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ? Mince alors, tu sais comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ben, dans la Gazette, ils expliquaient que c'était sûrement un assassinat mais qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve… De toute façon ils ont toujours voulu descendre les Malfoy au Ministère, expliqua Seamus. Même si ils ont été innocentés lors de leur procès…

- Et par toi en plus Harry, ajouta Neville.

- Oh ça va, arrêtez avec ça, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité une fois de plus. Et on sait ce qui s'est passé en vrai finalement ?

- Ben, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il se serait suicidé, enchaina Neville, qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être libre après tout ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il aurait été bourré de remords jusqu'à la fin et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sachant ce que d'autres avaient vécus… On dit aussi qu'il aurait été hanté par des fantômes et des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça toi, Neville ? S'exclama Hermione, impressionnée par l'étendue des connaissances de Neville sur le sujet. En tout cas, si c'est vrai, c'est bien moche… je plains ce pauvre Malfoy…

- Ca c'est sûr. Moi, je sais pas si j'aurais tenu le choc en voyant mon père ou ma mère dans cet état, renchérit Seamus.

- Alors, Neville, dis-nous ! Reprit Harry. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je vous ai bien dit que j'avais rencontré des gens importants selon ma grand-mère ? Ben elle a absolument tenu à ce qu'on visite les Malfoy, ça devait être au début du mois d'août ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait plein de gens, je crois que c'était pour fêter leur remise en liberté ou un truc comme ça. Et à moment, Lucius s'est mis dans une colère noire, je sais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas c'était vraiment pas beau à voir, il était dans un drôle d'état. Alors Mme Malfoy l'a ramené dans leur maison et on l'a plus revu de l'après-midi. Pendant le temps où ils n'étaient pas là, certaines personnes se sont mises à parler, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu ce que je viens de vous dire.

- Ben mince alors, c'est ouf ! s'exclama Ron.

- J'ai vraiment remarqué rien du tout quand j'y suis allé. C'est vrai que Lucius Malfoy ne s'est pas montré, mais je pensais qu'il était absent, ou qu'il ne voulait pas me voir… et Narcissa et Malfoy ont agi normalement, enfin, comme ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre… En tout cas, maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Narcissa n'était pas sur le quai, conclut Harry en se levant alors que le train arrivait en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

oOoOoOo

Alors que les six amis prenaient place à bord d'une calèche, où tous pouvaient voir les Sombrals désormais, Harry pensait à tout ce qu'avait subit cet endroit ces derniers temps. Même s'il n'avait pas été à l'école durant l'année écoulée, il avait bien vu ce qu'avait dû subir Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard pendant la bataille finale. Le village avait beaucoup souffert, dans une toute aussi grande proportion que le château, vu que quasiment la moitié des habitations avait été détruite, et que la Tête de Sanglier n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Malgré tout, alors qu'ils traversaient Pré-au-Lard, Harry eut l'impression que le village semblait intact, en tout cas, d'après ses souvenirs. En effet, après la refonte du Ministère de la Magie, beaucoup plus rapide et facile qu'Harry l'aurait crue d'ailleurs, et la prise du poste de Ministre de la Magie par Kingsley Shackelbolt, tout le monde avait été à pied d'œuvre pendant ces trois derniers mois pour rendre Pré-au-Lard, mais aussi le château de Poudlard, dans leurs états d'origine et on peut dire que c'était réussi. Alors que la calèche arrivait en vue de l'école, Harry ne voyait plus aucun stigmate de la bataille finale ni des conséquences de l'invasion des Mangemorts dans l'école. Les portes du château semblaient rutilantes à la lumière des étoiles, les tours s'élevaient plus haut que jamais, même les volets avaient l'air d'être repeints !, les murs paraissaient plus solides qu'avant, les gargouilles semblaient comme neuves, et même le vieux et fier Saule Pleureur était là, fidèle au poste, même si désormais, il n'y avait plus de loup-garou à protéger…

Ron interrompit le cours de leurs pensées en voyant apparaitre l'édifice.

- Ca va quand même faire bizarre de ne plus voir Snape rodant dans le château. Je ne dirai pas qu'il va me manquer, mais ça va faire un vide.

Il ajouta à voix basse, pour que seuls Harry et Hermione l'entendent :

- Surtout maintenant qu'on connaît son histoire...

Seamus renchérit.

- Ouais, t'as raison, surtout que nous on l'a eu l'an dernier, et mine de rien, il était quand même bien en tant que directeur. Je pense qu'il aurait fait un bon directeur dans les années à venir, après McGonagall bien sûr.

- Pis tu verras, le pire, c'est peut-être l'absence de Dumbledore à Poudlard… comme si il faisait partie intégrante du château, et que sa mort a entraîné un manque, comme si le Château savait que son plus fidèle protecteur n'était plus là…

- Je me demande qui a accepté le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, maintenant que la malédiction de Voldemort a été levée ?

- Bah on verra bien, ce n'est pas le plus important, rétorqua Hermione.

- Parle pour toi, j'ai toujours l'intention de devenir Auror, je te signale ! rétorqua Harry.

- Mouais, de toute façon, t'auras même pas besoin de passer le concours : Kingsley pourrait t'embaucher quand tu veux, à mon avis, le taquina Seamus.

- Mais arrête avec ça ! De toute façon, tu veux toujours avoir raison, alors, c'est pas nouveau…

Le reste de leur conversation se perdit dans la noirceur de la nuit.

oOoOoOo

La cérémonie de répartition commença, toujours présidée par McGonagall et le vieux choixpeau magique, lui aussi toujours debout, enfin façon de parler. La vieille femme semblait enchantée de voir le nombre d'élèves présents à cette rentrée, où en plus des anciens élèves et des nouveaux premières années, se trouvaient aussi ceux qui comme Harry ou Hermione mais aussi la plupart des ex-septièmes années, étaient revenus pour finir leur scolarité à Poudlard. En plus des Gryffondors, il y avait quasiment tous les Poufsouffles, Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbott en tête, ainsi que les Serdaigles, et étonnamment quasiment tous les Serpentards, graciés après la Guerre pour n'être pas responsable des actions de leurs parents.

Assis au bout de la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de ces amis, Harry contemplait la Grande Salle en silence alors que le premier élève venait d'être appelé ('_Addams, Pugsley_'). Vu d'ici, le château ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours été aux yeux d'Harry, grand et majestueux, impressionnant et rassurant à la fois, fidèle à lui-même. Il voyait les fantômes passer d'une table à l'autre, impressionnant les premières années et blasant les autres.

_Finalement_, se dit-il alors que le dîner apparaissait sur les tables et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien écouté au discours de McGonagall ̶ tant pis, il demanderait à Hermione, elle se souvenait toujours de tout ̶ , _rien n'a changé, ou presque_ _: les repas gargantuesques dans la Grande Salle, Ron qui s'empiffre comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, les sourires d'Hagrid à la tables des professeurs, le ciel étoilé du plafond magique, les regards en coin vers la table des Serpentards, les premières années encore intimid… pardon ? _(retour en arrière)_ "les regards en coin à…" ah oui, cet aspect-là aussi, c'est vrai._" Comme pour donner suite à ses pensées, Harry regarda devant lui vers la table présente dans ses pensées et vit Malfoy, '_comme par hasard'_, qui regardait dans sa direction. Quand il vit Harry le regarder aussi, le blond ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, un air narquois sur le visage, et Harry sut alors cette fois que tout était vraiment rentré dans l'ordre.

Plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame en passant devant les tableaux qui chuchotaient entre eux comme à leur habitude, Harry se sentait enfin prêt à passer sa dernière année à Poudlard dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là, j'en ai bien peur, mais je me devais de planter à nouveau le décor et d'exprimer un peu mieux, enfin j'espère, les émotions d'Harry. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	5. Chapter 4 : Un futur à envisager

**5/05/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Je vous présente le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (si vous en avez).  
****En tout cas, je suis fière de moi : j'ai atteint et dépassé les 10 000 mots ‼ j'aurai jamais cru que cette histoire m'entraînerait si loin (je sais que pour beaucoup, c'est rien mais bon, on se fait plaisir comme on peut…)**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le premier jour, les septièmes années recomposées firent la connaissance de leur nouveau prof de potions, un dénommé Lester Booth, beau jeune homme avenant et souriant, l'antithèse de Snape ou encore de Slughorn, et les élèves se sentirent à l'aise avec lui dès les premières minutes. Il expliqua qu'il venait d'Amérique (à ces mots, toutes les midinettes de Gryffondor et même de Serpentards soupirèrent), qu'il venait de finir l'école de sorcellerie de Salem et qu'il espérait ici avoir affaire à de brillants étudiants (rires). Puis il commença par expliquer le programme de l'année et enchaîna directement avec la première potion à préparer : le Véritaserum. Hermione frétilla de joie sur sa chaise à cette idée, le sérum de vérité étant en effet réputé pour être très intéressant à concocter - enfin, du point de vue des potionistes - tandis que la majorité des étudiants ne montraient guère d'enthousiasme à se remettre à travailler. Même Malfoy avait l'air abattu, remarqua Harry. Après dix points pour Gryffondor quand Hermione expliqua les effets secondaires de la potion en répondant au prof, tout le monde se pencha sur son chaudron.

Au bout de trois heures de dur labeur et d'intense concentration, tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir de la salle alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

- Pfiou… pas fâché que ce cours soit enfin fini. C'est pas parce que c'est plus Snape, ou encore Slughorn, que ça en devient plus intéressant…

- Comme tu dis Ron, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'est dur de commencer l'année par ce cours-là franchement. Au fait, ne dit pas à Hermione que j'ai 'pris' une fiole de Véritaserum ok ? Ajouta Harry à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir.

- T'inquiète Harry, je serai une tombe.

Après avoir attendu Hermione qui posait (déjà !) une question au prof, les trois amis s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant à leur prochain cours - la Métamorphose - en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Alors qu'ils discutaient pour savoir ce que McGonagall allait bien pouvoir leur demander, ils aperçurent Malfoy qui tentait, assez peu discrètement de les suivre. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire une quelconque remarque, le blond partit sans dire un mot, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil éloquent à l'intention d'Harry.

- Bon Harry, quand vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? soupira la brunette. Je commence à en avoir assez de ces cachotteries. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous battre avec Malfoy, quand même ! Il me semblait que tu voulais lui fiche la paix à partir de maintenant ?

- Oui oui, tout à fait, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien fait Mione ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à celui-là. Et pis il ne s'est rien passé de spécial quand on s'est vu, je lui ai juste rendu sa baguette et c'est tout.

- Bon, ok, je veux bien te croire pour cette fois, mais c'est bizarre quand même, on dirait qu'il veut quelque chose.

- Bon allez, on arrête de parler de Malfoy maintenant, s'impatienta Ron qui embrassa sa petite amie pour la faire taire.

Le soir, dans la salle commune quasi remplie, chacun vaquant à ses occupations de fin de première journée de cours : d'aucuns entamant déjà leurs devoirs, d'aucuns jouant aux jeux d'échec, d'autres encore discutant sur les canapés, il semblait que tout le monde était au courant que Harry et Ginny ne s'étaient définitivement pas remis ensemble. C'est ce que Seamus leur apprit en les rejoignant.

- Alors mon pote, comme ça on n'a pas envie de remettre le couvert avec la petite rouquine ? dit-il goguenard à l'adresse de Harry.

- Oh fiche-moi la paix ! J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas envie de parler de ça !

- Mm, Seamus, je te ferai remarquer que c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles là ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Tu sais, Ron-Ron, reprit l'irlandais en faisant allusion au surnom que lui donnait Lavande en sixième année. Ta sœur, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus innocente et chaste…

- N'en rajoute pas, veux-tu, ça fait toujours bizarre de l'entendre, soupira Ron d'un air exagérément dramatique.

- En tout cas, elle est de nouveau libre maintenant, je peux toujours retenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? renchérit Dean en entrant dans le jeu de Seamus.

- Elle est à toi si tu veux, et si tu y arrives ! soupira Harry. Elle s'est mis en tête de me récupérer…

- Oh mon pauvre, je compatis. En même temps, elle m'avait remplacé super vite à l'époque, se souvint Dean, alors je comprends qu'elle veuille s'accrocher.

Tandis que Ron et Seamus entamaient une partie de bataille explosive, Hermione annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et emporta les trois livres qu'elle avait déjà empruntés à la bibliothèque, sur les conseils du Professeur Binns. Harry ne tarda pas y aller aussi, commençant à être agacé des regards en coin que tous dans la salle semblaient lui lancer. Heureusement, la petite sœur de Ron n'était pas en vue. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même année, Ginny devait croire qu'il serait plus enclin à voir en elle la femme de sa vie, et elle avait repris son harcèlement, quoiqu'un peu moins vigoureux que cet été, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement le jeune homme.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent en première heure à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, désormais assuré par le Professeur Kieran Turner, Auror irlandais de son état (à la plus grande satisfaction de Seamus), 35 ans, 1m80, brun aux yeux bleus. Dis comme ça, ça pourrait être séduisant, mais il faudrait aussi mentionner son absence de cheveux, de cou, de dents et de poils (oui oui y compris les cils et les sourcils), et tout de suite ça gâche le paysage. Telles furent les pensées d'Hermione et de la plupart des élèves en entrant dans la salle. En effet, vu de leur place dans la Grande Salle, le nouveau professeur avait semblé charmant et tout le monde avait espéré avoir un nouveau Professeur Lupin. Ce fut donc un vent de déception qui souffla dans la salle quand il s'avéra que le professeur Turner était à l'image de son physique : rebutant, revêche et acariâtre. C'était un être aigri, usé par les moqueries peut-être ?, froid, distant et pas vraiment enclin à se rendre agréable à l'égard des étudiants. Tous se demandaient comment McGonagall avait bien pu l'embaucher. Par pitié peut-être ? Ou encore parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre probablement, le fantôme de la malédiction de Voldemort planant encore sur ce poste maudit pendant quasiment 20 ans... Quoi qu'il en soit, cela rebuta Harry qui se demandait depuis quelques temps s'il voulait vraiment faire carrière chez les Aurors. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de ce choix de vie pour son futur, sachant que le mois passé dans les procès et autres réjouissances d'après-guerre au milieu du travail des Aurors, l'avait incité à reconsidérer ses priorités.

Le Professeur Turner avait pour couronner le tout une voix grinçante et perçante ('_peut-être à cause de son absence de dents_' rigola Ron à l'oreille de Harry) et ne paraissait pas friand de travaux pratiques, en tout cas pour l'instant, et après une heure et demie de ce traitement, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard furent soulagés de pouvoir sortir déjeuner.

Le pire était qu'ils avaient encore Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'après-midi, pendant trois heures cette fois, et Harry dit à ses meilleurs amis qu'il espérait qu'il s'agirait de travaux pratiques cette fois afin qu'au moins le temps passe plus vite. Heureusement il s'avéra qu'il avait raison et son binôme avec Ron, alors qu'Hermione était avec Ginny, acheva de rendre cette journée meilleure qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Au bout de quatre jours à ce rythme, c'était déjà la routine, et Harry aurait pu croire que rien de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'un regard à la table, plus ou moins clairsemée, des Serpentards, où l'absence de Crabbe était palpable, ou encore à la table des professeurs, où cette fois c'était l'absence de Snape qui était remarquable, ne lui rappelle douloureusement ce qu'il avait effectivement vécu durant ces 10 mois.

Il y avait quand même deux différences majeures par rapport à la sixième année du brun, deux choses complètement opposées : maintenant c'était Ginny qui cherchait à attirer son attention, mais surtout c'était Malfoy qui le suivait à la trace depuis que les cours avaient commencé… "_Quel renversement de situation ! Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en sixième année, et encore ça ne fait que quatre jours, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans un mois ! J'espère qu'il va vite se lasser._" se dit Harry alors qu'il cheminait d'un pas tranquille vers la Tour de Gryffondor. A ce moment, McGonagall le croisa et l'apostropha, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Mr. Potter, avez-vous un instant ? J'aimerais vous parler.

- Euh oui bien sûr, professeur, hésita Harry. Je ne faisais rien de spécial.

- Bien. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

La nouvellement promue Directrice de Poudlard, avait préféré conserver son ancien bureau pour occuper ses fonctions, et comme elle l'avait dit au banquet de début d'année, elle restait encore professeur de Métamorphoses ! Tout en marchant derrière elle, Harry se perdait en conjonctures sur le pourquoi de cette demande. Qu'avait-il fait encore de mal ? La première semaine ne s'était même pas encore écoulée ! Avec son air revêche, la professeur avait déjà rebuté plus d'un élève, et Harry ne faisait pas exception.  
Une fois Harry assis, elle entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Le Professeur Turner m'a fait remarquer que vous n'étiez pas particulièrement intéressé lors de ses cours, Mr Potter. Qu'en est-il de vos ambitions de devenir Auror ? Etes-vous sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de reprendre les cours à Poudlard ? Vous savez, j'aurais compris si vous m'aviez dit que vous ne vouliez pas revenir à l'école et de vous lancer directement dans la vie active. Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur pour vous de retourner derrière les bancs de l'école !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Professeur, pas du tout. Je suis très heureux d'être ici, je vous assure. C'est juste que je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir devenir Auror finalement… Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Et le Professeur Turner n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un _professeur intéressant_.

- Oui, je vois. Essayez quand même de suivre ses cours, ça serait mieux.

- Très bien Professeur, je vais essayer.

- Sinon, même si je suis sûre que vous auriez fait une excellente carrière au sein des Aurors, il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé de continuer dans cette voie, et ce même si vous avez passé ces dernières années à pourchasser un Mage Noir. Je ne peux que vous encourager à trouver la voie dans laquelle vous vous sentirez le mieux et qui vous épanouira. Pourquoi pas le Quidditch ? J'ai été la première à remarquer votre talent, ne l'oubliez pas ! ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Merci Professeur. Et bien à vrai dire j'y avais songé un temps c'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en faire une vie. Quand j'atteindrai l'âge de trente-cinq ou quarante ans, il me faudra arrêter cette carrière et je n'aurais pas le cœur de recommencer quelque chose d'autre à zéro. Et j'en ai aussi un peu marre de la célébrité vous voyez.

- Je comprends Harry, dit McGonagall en adoptant un ton maternel.

- En fait, j'avais plutôt songé à l'enseignement. Je me souviens que j'avais apprécié les cours que je donnais lors de l'Armée de Dumbledore et j'y ai repensé depuis.

- Oh, oui, je vois. Pourquoi pas en effet ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des questions, des envies, des hésitations, et même si vous changez d'avis.

- Merci Professeur, c'est très gentil.

- Mais c'est bien normal, mon garçon, répliqua la professeur en se levant, signifiant à Harry son congé.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau de McGonagall des questions plein la tête. Cette discussion avec la vieille dame l'avait amené à repenser vraiment à ses envies professionnelles car, même s'il y avait déjà réfléchi, tout était resté très vague dans sa tête. Il se rendit alors compte que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était bien vrai, et qu'en effet l'enseignement pourrait être vraiment une option à considérer. Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard et allongea le pas pour se rendre dans sa salle commune retrouver Hermione et Ron qui devaient probablement s'inquiéter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy sortir de derrière le mur du couloir où il s'était caché.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Je suis d'accord que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ! :P  
****En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez que j'aille plus vite ou si ça vous convient à cette vitesse =)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	6. Chapter 5 : Une journée difficile

**6/06/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Ce chapitre 5 arrive dans les temps, j'espère que vous appréciez l'effort à sa juste valeur ! :D**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : merci à _Aury_ pour sa review anonyme ! la rencontre avec Draco n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, désolée ^^ (c'est pour le prochain, mais surtout ne le dis à personne :P) J'espère que la suite va te plaire néanmoins ! =)

* * *

Alors que la semaine s'achevait par un samedi ensoleillé, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent chez Hagrid après le déjeuner. Ils n'avaient en effet pas vu le garde-chasse depuis ces trois derniers mois, lorsque celui-ci avait récupéré le corps d'Harry supposé mort durant la Bataille de Poudlard. En les voyant arriver, le demi-géant, en train de planter des citrouilles dans son jardin, eut la larme à l'œil et avança vers eux. Harry, prévoyant ce qui allait se passer, se prépara mentalement et physiquement au choc. Et ça ne manqua pas : Hagrid l'enserra fortement dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être mortelle mais qui était juste chaleureuse. Et aussi franchement pénible, même si Harry ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

- Oui bonjour Hagrid, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, fit Harry d'une voie étouffée.

- Oh Harry, je suis vraiment comblé de te voir en bonne santé, snif, comme le valeureux jeune homme que tu es devenu ! Et vous aussi les amis, snif, ajouta Hagrid en entrainant Hermione et Ron dans un big câlin commun.

- Je trouve même que ces retrouvailles sont vraiment _déchirantes_, Hagrid, répliqua Ron, alors qu'il avait le coude d'Hermione dans les côtes et le genou d'Harry dans ses parties sensibles.

Hagrid les relâcha enfin et les entraina dans sa cabane. Alors qu'il commençait à préparer le thé et à sortir des gâteaux ("_faits maison les enfants !"_) de l'un des nombreux tiroirs en fouillis à sa disposition, le demi-géant entama la conversation :

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça et que vous y avez sûrement déjà eu droit à plusieurs reprises, mais je voulais vous féliciter, et surtout toi Harry, de tout ce que vous avez accompli l'année dernière. C'était admirable et très courageux et je voulais vous en remercier. Maintenant chacun va avoir le droit et l'opportunité de vivre une vie heureuse et épanouie.

Emus, les trois amis ne surent quoi répondre. Ils étaient d'autant plus touchés qu'ils considéraient Hagrid comme la plus brave et valeureuse personne qu'ils aient jamais rencontrée, et après un instant de silence chargés de souvenirs, Hermione demanda :

- Au fait, Hagrid, où étiez-vous durant ces derniers mois ? On ne vous a pas vu du tout que ce soit pendant la période des jugements et condamnations, ni même après. C'est vrai que nous étions nous-mêmes très occupés, mais je pense que l'on vous aurait remarqué ! taquina la jeune fille en souriant, vite suivie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Oui je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit Hagrid en haussant les épaules d'un air de fausse résignation. Non, en fait je n'étais effectivement pas là, j'ai échappé à toute cette agitation.

- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Je me suis occupé des Géants en fait. Ils étaient complètement perdus après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui et ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Si vous aviez vu ça… c'était la débandade totale ! Ils ont même failli m'écraser ! Du coup, quand ils ont vu que je m'intéressais à leur problème, ils ont bien voulu m'écouter. Ils étaient d'une humeur plus conciliante que la dernière fois que je les avais visités avec Olympe, et heureusement ! J'avais bien cru finir ma vie là-bas à cette époque… Bref, j'ai donc discuté avec leur nouveau chef, Noomrelle, ayant pris la tête de leur tribu après la mort de Golgomath qui s'était allié avec les Mangemorts. Elle était plus commode et abordable que son prédécesseur et a bien voulu m'écouter. J'ai donc accepté de les reconduire dans leur contrée en échange de quoi ils ne me tuaient pas, ni ne cherchaient à entrer en contact avec les humains, que certains viennent pour les rencontrer ou non. Le voyage aller a pris deux mois et demi au moins, vu que les Géants ne sont pas des rapides, il faut bien l'avouer, et j'ai heureusement (il baissa la voix) activé un Portoloin que j'ai _emprunté_ au Ministère, enfin… vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et me voilà donc de retour à Poudlard juste à temps.

- Quelle histoire Hagrid ! C'est sûr que ça a l'air plus excitant que ce qu'on a vécu. En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour ne rien dire à propos de ce Portoloin, ajouta Ron en incluant ses amis.

Tous les trois se souvenaient bien sûr de l'histoire de Touffu, de Norbert le Dragon, de la baguette dissimulée dans le parapluie, ou encore de Buck l'Hippogriffe... Hagrid n'en était pas à sa première tentative de contourner les lois ! Il semblait bien qu'ils partageaient tous les mêmes pensées, car après un échange de regards lourds de sous-entendus, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, puis de rire franchement en voyant Hagrid se joindre à leur hilarité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent, prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque, mais Harry, et aussi Hagrid, avaient bien compris qu'ils voulaient se retrouver seuls. Surtout qu'aller à la bibliothèque un samedi à quatre heures de l'après-midi, venant de la part de Ron, c'était un peu exagéré !

- Bon alors Harry, comment s'est passé cette première semaine ? On n'en a pas vraiment parlé finalement, reprit le demi-géant.

- Ben, ça peut aller, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Harry envisagea un instant de lui parler de Malfoy qui le suivait à la trace, mais se ravisa et préféra embrayer sur un sujet moins périlleux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire après Poudlard. J'y pense beaucoup en ce moment et… Harry s'arrêta.

- Tu sais, enchaîna Hagrid en comprenant son hésitation, quoi que tu fasses comme choix pour ton avenir, je suis sûr que ce sera le bon, ne t'en fais pas. Essaye juste d'être heureux, tu l'as bien mérité, reprit-il les larmes aux yeux en repensant au moment où, portant Harry dans ses bras, il l'avait cru mort.

Il manqua de l'étouffer en l'enlaçant dans un élan de tendresse et rajouta :

- Et je suis sûr que tes parents, Sirius et Rémus auraient été fiers de toi dans tous les cas, quelle que soit ta décision. Et au cas où, tu peux toujours devenir mon assistant garde-chasse, il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour englober sa hutte, son jardin, et le parc de Poudlard tout entier.

Harry sourit, heureux de voir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ami, le premier qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde magique à ses 11 ans.

- Et vous, sinon ? Vous êtes content de retrouver Poudlard et votre poste de professeur ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là. C'était un bon Dumbledore, on n'en fera plus des comme lui tu sais ! s'exclama le demi-géant en soufflant dans son énorme mouchoir qu'il semblait avoir toujours sur lui.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un vide, je suis d'accord… mais c'est comme s'il était toujours là ! dit Harry en faisant un geste en direction de la tombe blanche que l'on devinait au loin et qui avait été réparée depuis, lorsque Harry eut remis la Baguette de Sureau à sa place légitime. Et sinon, reprit-il pour changer de sujet ("_décidément, c'est dur de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne le fasse pas fondre en larmes !_" pensa le jeune homme pendant qu'il parlait), comment va Graup ?

- Bien je crois, je lui rends visite de temps en temps, mais tu sais, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un… une Géante des montagnes je crois. Ils vivent heureux tous les deux, et je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de le voir.

- Ah c'est bien ça, c'est super pour lui ! Harry essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que deux Géants pouvaient bien faire ensemble ("_Yeurk, mauvaises images !_") et enchaina d'un ton espiègle. A propos, avec Mme Maxime, ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?

- Oh Olympe, tu veux dire, répondit Hagrid alors qu'une magnifique teinte rouge s'étalait sur son visage. Ben ça va aussi. Mm… je vais aller la voir en France aux prochaines vacances.

- Bravo, félicitations ! Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous ! affirma le jeune homme sincèrement.

- En parlant de ça Harry, la petite Weasley te rend heureux ?

- Oh… c'est fini, vous savez. Je crois bien que je ne l'aime plus. C'était juste, vous voyez, sur l'instant, la Guerre et tout ça, rougit Harry, gêné de parler de ses histoires de cœur avec le garde-chasse.

- C'est bien dommage mon garçon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu vas trouver la personne qui te correspond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry quitta Hagrid le cœur léger et se dirigea vers le Château, en espérant garder en lui ce calme et cette paix qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Mais en voyant au loin Ginny regardant autour d'elle à l'affut de quelque chose, vraisemblablement en train de le chercher, il se renfrogna et fit demi-tour.

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle commence à être vraiment pénible, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair pourtant… pfff, c'est trop chiant, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, le jeune homme s'empressa d'appeler son balai par un _Accio_. Harry espérait se calmer un peu les nerfs avant de rentrer pour le dîner, toute gaité envolée, disparue avec l'apparition de la dernière des Weasley. Même le souvenir de sa conversation avec Hagrid ne parvint pas à lui remonter le moral alors qu'il montait sur son _Météore igné _[1], cadeau du Ministère.

Malheureusement, son _Accio_ dit sur un ton un peu fort, signe de son exaspération, avait attiré l'attention de Draco Malfoy qui passait dans les parages. Ainsi lorsqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, le Gryffondor le vit au bout du terrain de Quidditch, essayant tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu, son énervement repartit de plus belle et il n'eut plus le cœur à voler. Il décida de rentrer directement au Château sans passer par la case "calme-toi", et atterrit non loin de l'édifice afin d'éviter le blond.

C'est donc un Harry passablement énervé qui se dirigea à grands pas vers sa salle commune, son balai à la main. Croisant Hermione et Ron semblant vouloir lui parler, inquiets de lui voir cet air de fureur contenue sur le visage, témoin que quelque chose n'allait pas, il les envoya balader rudement :

- Oh vous ça va bien aussi hein ! Je commence à en avoir marre que vous soyez toujours là comme si j'allais mourir d'un jour à l'autre ! Vous pouvez pas vous contentez de vivre un peu aussi ! C'est pas parce que j'ai eu besoin de vous à un moment donné que vous devez croire qu'il faut vous sentir concernés par ce qui m'arrive ! Merde à la fin ! En plus vous êtes toujours là à vouloir vous retrouver tous les deux, alors c'est pas comme si je vous préoccupais vraiment ! s'emporta Harry contre ses amis, ne se rendant même pas compte de la contradiction de ses propos.

Alors que sa magie commençait à crépiter autour de lui, il voulut continuer son chemin, bouscula Ron d'une poussée de la main sur la poitrine, ce qui projeta Hermione contre le mur du couloir, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sans même un regard en arrière. Ron se vexa, ne supportant pas que son meilleur ami s'énerve ainsi contre eux en manquant de blesser Hermione, pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient responsables en rien. Il voulut s'élancer à sa suite pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement odieux, mais tout en se relevant, la brunette calma le jeu en l'empêchant d'avancer :

- Ne bouge pas, Ron, on va attendre qu'il se décante un peu et puis j'irai le retrouver, tu le connais, il s'en veut déjà. J'irai le voir dans une heure, il ira mieux. (Après un temps, elle ajouta d'un ton espiègle :) En attendant, on n'a pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ?

- Tu me prends par les sentiments là, souffla Ron en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite amie, toute colère envolée.

Environ une heure plus tard donc, Hermione retrouva Harry en train de tourner en rond dans la salle commune de Gryffondor - quasi vide à ce moment de la journée - marmonnant des paroles entre ses dents avec un air très concentré. Alors qu'elle s'approchait prudemment de lui, il sembla constater sa présence et continua ses récriminations à voix haute, comme s'il ne lui avait pas crié dessus plus tôt dans l'après-midi et comme si Hermione avait pu suivre sa conversation avec lui-même.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que me veut Malfoy à la fin ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il me suit partout et qu'il se retrouve sur mon chemin comme par hasard ! Et ce n'est même pas pour m'insulter comme pendant nos précédentes années, non !, il ne fait que me regarder bizarrement avec un regard étrange, ça m'énerve !

- Harry, reprends-toi…

- Mais le pire, c'est que c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole… mm attends, laisse moi réfléchir, reprit-il en prenant la pose de manière affectée. En fait il _ne m'adresse même pas_ la parole ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Je suis sûr que ya un truc qui va pas chez lui. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec son père, mais dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans. Et tu sais quoi ? ajouta le brun en arrêtant de bouger. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a des trous dans mes souvenirs que lui seul peut combler vu qu'il était le seul à être présent à ces moments-là ! Ca signifie que je vais devoir aller lui parler de moi-même, et c'est franchement pénible…

Harry s'interrompit et resta dans ses pensées un moment. Puis il sembla revenir de très loin et reprit en s'asseyant près d'Hermione et la prenant dans ses bras :

- Oh, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure 'Mione, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne le pensais pas… je crois que cette histoire Malfoy me monte à la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié ! le rassura tout de suite sa meilleure amie. Mais tu sais, à t'entendre parler ainsi, on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

- Qui ? Malfoy ? Mais non, pas du tout, démentit Harry avec ferveur. Il ne me doit rien et je ne lui dois rien, c'est juste que…

- Tu lui dois la vie, et il te doit la sienne quand même, ça n'est pas rien ! remarqua Hermione. Et pas qu'une fois en plus, au moins deux, voire trois, non ?

- Et alors ? Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de ça la dernière fois que je lui ai "parlé" répliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts pour signifier ce qu'il pensait de l'utilisation de ce verbe (pour le moins pas très approprié), faute de mieux.

- Franchement, Harry, je ne te comprends plus à la fin : tu devrais être content qu'il ne te fasse plus tourner en bourrique et que vous ayez arrêté de vous battre, non ? C'est ce que tu voulais après tout !

- Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, mais…

- Et puis, enchaîna la brunette sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, si ça te dérange tant que ça, encore une fois, tu n'as qu'à aller lui en parler ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter… Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry : le mieux c'est de parler, ça résout bien des problèmes tu vois. (Elle laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :) Franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça chiant de te voiler la face en permanence ? Je dois toujours te rabâcher les mêmes choses… Je suis pas ta conscience tu sais Harry. Un jour il faudra bien que tu penses et agisses par toi-même, comme le grand garçon que tu es !

Hermione conclut sa tirade avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… Mais je le sens pas trop de lui parler de mes trous de mémoire maintenant tu vois, on verra ça plus tard. Et en attendant, répliqua-t-il le sourire retrouvé, je trouve que tu ne joues pas vraiment bien le rôle de ma conscience… j'ai l'impression que tu me conseilles toujours la même chose, faudrait changer de disque !

- Tu parles, avec l'esprit borné que tu as, ça changerait rien… Et sinon, comment tu avances dans tes mémoires alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Harry resta interloqué pendant un instant puis se mit à rire face au jeu de mot involontaire de son amie. Celle-ci, se rendant compte alors du double sens de sa phrase, s'exclama dans un éclat de rire qui fit se retourner les rares élèves présents dans la salle commune :

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de les écrire, d'autres s'en sont chargés pour toi après tout !

Après qu'ils se soient enfin calmés tous les deux, à force de profondes inspirations, Harry commença à lui raconter son avancée dans l'écriture de ses moments volés par Voldemort. Pris dans leur bavardage, ayant continué à parler de choses et d'autres ('_Au fait, que t'a dit Hagrid après qu'on soit parti ?_'), ils ne s'aperçurent même pas de l'arrivée de Ron dans la salle commune. Celui-ci, heureux de voir Harry en meilleur état que précédemment, décida de ne pas les déranger en les voyant autant absorbés dans leur conversation, chuchotant quasiment tête contre tête alors qu'ils étaient assis sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée ('_non mais tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est Harry… Heureusement qu'on est samedi demain !_'), Harry et Hermione se séparèrent à l'entrée de leurs dortoirs respectifs, heureux de ces moments privilégiés que leur amitié leur permettait.

Le jeune brun se retrouva alors seul dans son lit, à ressasser les événements de la semaine écoulée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa nouvelle année débuterait ainsi et que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione soit plus forte que jamais dans l'enceinte du Château. Sa conversation avec la jeune fille tournait encore dans sa tête et il se focalisa sur l'un de ses problèmes du moment, à savoir Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine obsession du blond pour sa personne… peut-être qu'il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après qu'il l'ait lui-même suivi à la trace pendant toute leur sixième année ? En tout cas, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir accélérer les événements pour l'instant : si Malfoy voulait à ce point le voir, c'était peut-être pour lui parler, et dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à faire le premier pas, après tout !

_à suivre_

* * *

[1] Météore igné = étoile filante

**Je crois que cette histoire m'entraîne vraiment beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé : j'ai déjà la trame de cinq autres chapitres, et ce n'est pas encore fini... Bref. Fallait que j'y pense avant de me lancer dans l'écriture…**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	7. Chapter 6 : Une première approche

**07/07/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici enfin la rencontre (tant attendue lol) entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Au fait, je peux enfin vous dire que cette histoire fera en tout 14 chapitres + le prologue + un épilogue (enfin si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là bien sûr :P).**

**Avertissement 1****: slash/yaoi à venir  
****Avertissement 2****: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3****: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS: Merci à _Kylia_ pour sa gentille review, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires comme le tien ^^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! =)

* * *

Près d'un mois plus tard, tandis que septembre se finissait en un été indien, et alors qu'Harry avait réussi à échapper aux insistances de Ginny et se rendait seul dans sa salle commune, Draco Malfoy jaillit littéralement devant lui au beau milieu du couloir. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur, le blond lui jeta à la figure :

- Samedi. Dans le couloir du troisième étage. 22h.

… puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Eberlué, le cerveau d'Harry mit plus de trente secondes à intégrer correctement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur le moment, il avait cru que c'était un genre de Superman qui était apparu devant lui sans crier gare… Lorsqu'il comprit que le reflet blond qu'il avait entraperçu et qui lui avait parlé était celui de Malfoy, une seule pensée cohérente restait dans son esprit : '_Quelle classe !_', en comparant cette apparition au légendaire froissement de cape de Snape. Alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, le Gryffondor pensa finalement à la signification de ces paroles et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait évité Malfoy à dessein ces dernières semaines, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'ajouter le Serpentard à la liste de ses préoccupations actuelles, mais maintenant que celui-ci s'était enfin décidé à venir le voir et à demander à lui parler, il pensa qu'il lui devait bien ça après lui avoir fait subir un tel délai. D'ailleurs, au vu des semaines écoulées, Harry avait bien cru que le Serpentard ne se déciderait jamais…

C'est donc trois jours plus tard que Harry se rendit au lieu indiqué, plus par curiosité et par bonne conscience que par réelle envie, Le brun n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé que cette confrontation se produise enfin, ou anxieux à l'idée de ce que pourrait bien lui demander le blond. En plus, il avait besoin de lui pour recouvrer une partie de ses souvenirs, alors si ça se passait mal, il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance !

Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage du Château en ce samedi 26 septembre de l'an de grâce 1998. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Draco ne sachant pas par quoi commencer et Harry attendant fébrilement que le Serpentard commence, décidé à ne pas gâcher cette occasion de pactiser avec le Serpentard.

Draco fixa le brun droit dans les yeux. Plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, depuis qu'Harry était venu au Manoir lui remettre sa baguette ̶ on ne pouvait vraiment pas considérer que les bouts de phrases prononcés l'autre jour était une conversation - et la même et unique question tourbillonnait dans sa tête, telle une obsession :_ "Pourquoi ?". "Pourquoi ?"_, c'était la question qui tournait dans l'esprit de Draco sans relâche et sans répit, et qui le perturbait au point qu'il n'en dormait plus. Pourquoi ce maudit Potter était venu lui rendre sa baguette ? Pourquoi ce geste ? Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse démontrer qu'il serait par miracle devenu aimable, non ? _Mais tu n'as rien fait non plus qui puisse démontrer le contraire_, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois que Draco s'interrogeait à ce propos et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le sortir de ce cercle infernal. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse satisfaisante. Durant le mois qui avait suivi la fin de la Guerre, Potter les avait innocentés, lui et ses parents, appuyé par les révélations de la pensine de Snape. Mais ensuite il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le revoir, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où le Survivant était passé au Manoir, et cela avait rendu le blond plus perplexe encore. Même la mort de son père n'avait pu le soustraire à ce trouble.

L'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute força le jeune homme à la peau pâle à parler. Il entama néanmoins la discussion de façon détournée.

- En fait, Potter, je voulais te remercier pour la… baguette. J'étais un peu colère, et puis, je ne savais pas que ma mère t'avait sauvé la vie, ce jour-là.

Harry en resta abasourdi, tant il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Balançant aux quatre vents son envie d'être aimable et de pactiser, le Gryffondor s'emporta :

- Alors comme ça, tu me suis depuis la rentrée à m'en rendre fou – et ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! - pour finalement demander à ce qu'on se rencontre ce soir, et tout ça juste pour me remercier de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a plus de deux mois ! Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je sais que tu as la fierté mal placée, mais franchement là c'est un peu exagéré !

Voyant que Malfoy restait muet, Harry fit mine de partir, hors de lui.

- Bon puisque c'est comme ça et que tu n'as rien d'autre à dire visiblement, je m'en vais. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire "de rien, je l'ai fait par plaisir" ou n'importe quelle autre connerie du genre ! reprit le jeune homme excédé.

- Non non reste ! C'est justement ça mon problème ! s'empressa de dire Malfoy dans l'espoir de retenir Harry et d'avoir enfin sa réponse. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? reprit-il plus doucement, honteux de devoir supplier son ennemi.

Curieux, Harry se retourna et décida de laisser une chance à Malfoy, qui paraissait vraiment embarrassé.

- Bon ok. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais tu as intérêt à être convaincant.

- Ok. Bon, alors, en fait, je… Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais… Je me demandais justement… enfin c'est _ça_ ma question.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ben ce que tu viens de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Malfoy ? Tu peux pas être un peu plus explicite là ? Non, parce que tu vois, je commence _légèrement_ à m'impatienter, siffla Harry en plissant les yeux, agacé par ce Malfoy qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- D'accord, capitula le blond, résigné à se confesser à voix haute… ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire ! Je me demandais simplement… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu rendu ma baguette justement, si ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme comme tu viens de le dire ? Ca me tourne sur le haricot depuis ce jour-là et même si je comprends que tu puisses avoir eu envie de t'en débarrasser ou quoi, ça me semble juste super bizarre ! Est-ce que tu attends quelque chose de moi ? Tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'air de chercher à me voir depuis la rentrée et j'avoue que ça (il baissa la voix, honteux à l'avance de ce qu'il allait avouer à son pire ennemi) _m'obsède_ vachement. Enfin, pas que c'est une obsession bien sûr, mais c'est juste que je me pose souvent la question et…

Draco se tut alors qu'il commençait à s'embrouiller dans ses paroles dans une tentative désespérée d'expliquer à Potter le pourquoi du comment, sans paraître trop débile. Mais attendri, Harry regarda ce nouveau Draco, enfin cette étrange facette de lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue - rougissant et gêné - et décida d'être sincère.

- Ok Malfoy je vois. Désolé de t'avoir bousculé comme ça, mais c'est que tu n'es pas très franc quand même. C'est parce que tu es un Serpentard sans aucun doute. (Il enchaina avant que Malfoy ne puisse protester.) Bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Je peux te dire comment je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ta baguette en ma possession peut-être ? Ça pourrait peut-être expliquer mon geste ?

- Parce que tu ne savais pas que tu avais ma baguette ? s'enquit Draco étonné, toute honte disparue.

- Oui… enfin si on veut, rectifia Harry, peu enclin à lui dévoiler dans l'immédiat cette partie de lui et ses souvenirs oubliés. Ca te dit d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande plutôt ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et demanda une pièce propice aux confidences. Suivi par Malfoy, il se retrouva dans une salle chaleureuse, boisée du sol au plafond, et contenant deux fauteuils, trois canapés munis de multiples coussins et d'innombrables tapis moelleux de toutes sortes, le tout disposé en rond autour d'une cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronronnait déjà. Il y avait aussi une table basse vitrée et un bar vitré lui aussi où se devinaient par transparence des dizaines de bouteilles. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la neige tomber, alors même que dans la réalité, on y aurait plutôt vu un temps doux agrémenté d'un coucher de soleil orangé. Harry ne se posa pas de question et s'affala au beau milieu des coussins dans le premier canapé qu'il trouva. Plus posé, Draco s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil après un moment passé à examiner la pièce.

Alors que le silence s'installait, ni lourd ni pesant, mais plutôt tranquille et apaisé ('_ce doit être la magie de la Salle sur Demande_' se dit le Serpentard), Harry se mit à parler.

- J'étais au Terrier avec Ron et Hermione cet été. C'est arrivé vers la mi-juillet je pense, je sais plus exactement, c'était l'après-midi je crois, j'étais en train de penser à… des choses et d'autres, dit-il sans entrer dans les détails. Et je faisais tourner une baguette entre mes doigts. Et puis Hermione, qui lisait je crois bien…

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? ricana Draco sous cape.

- Très drôle. Bon elle lisait et elle en avait marre que la baguette tombe sans arrêt sur le sol en faisant du bruit. Du coup c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas cette baguette et elle m'a fait remarquer que c'était la tienne.

- Je vois. Attends… tu es en train de dire que tu as fait tomber ma baguette ?

- Oui, enfin qu'une ou deux fois ! Bref, enchaina Harry rapidement avant que Draco n'intervienne une fois de plus. Comme j'avais oublié que c'était la tienne, j'étais un peu gêné… c'est pas mon genre de garder les baguettes des autres quand même. Et Hermione m'a fortement conseillé d'aller te la rendre pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Après un silence, le Gryffondor ajouta :

- Et puis, avec le recul, j'avoue que j'avais envie de voir ce que vous deveniez et de savoir si tu avais changé. Je pensais qu'on pouvait essayer de s'entendre, comme je te l'ai dit de jour-là, avec la fin de la Guerre et tout ça… finit le brun en baissant les yeux, embarrassé de se confier ainsi.

Harry passa sous silence la raison de cet oubli et la découverte de ses "trous de mémoire" momentanés. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait en parler au blond, ayant des souvenirs manqués le concernant spécifiquement, mais pas pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt. Et puis qui sait ce que Malfoy allait bien pouvoir faire de cette information ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait l'air plus commode maintenant qu'il n'était pas resté le même qu'avant !

A la fin de ce récit, Malfoy resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait ̶ et il sentait que Potter ne lui disait pas tout ̶ mais il s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Il décida de ne pas approfondir en pensant qu'il aurait une autre occasion de lui demander de s'expliquer plus. La question de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion de parler avec Harry de nouveau ne fit qu'effleurer son esprit avant qu'il ne la mette de côté.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ta réaction alors… C'est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment sous mon meilleur jour à ce moment-là… tu étais là comme si c'était normal, puis je venais d'apprendre que ma mère t'avait sauvé et… bref. Enfin, on est en train d'essayer de s'entendre là maintenant, pas vrai ? Alors comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ajouta le blond dans un sourire goguenard.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est plutôt sympa ! lui sourit le Gryffondor en retour.

Les deux jeunes hommes profitaient de l'ambiance de la pièce et Draco alla se servir un verre dans le bar. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, son vis-à-vis l'interpella.

- Eh ! Au fait, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas que ta mère m'avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là ?

- Ben non, je ne l'ai appris que quand tu es passé au Manoir en juillet et que tu l'as remerciée. Du coup je lui ai demandé plus de précisions, et elle m'a appris ce qui s'était passé, enfin dans les grandes lignes. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais au courant ?

- C'était logique que tu n'aies rien su avant les procès, vu que je me suis rendu compte que ta mère n'en avait parlé à personne. T'aurais vu la tête des gens du Magenmagot quand je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était hilarant ! On aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de gober un citron en entier ! Et comme je n'ai pas donné de raison particulière pendant mon témoignage lors de votre audience publique, à toi et tes parents, personne n'en savait rien. Vu que j'en avais déjà parlé aux juges avant, ils étaient déjà d'accord pour vous gracier. Mais je pensais qu'elle t'en aurait parlé après quand même, une fois libérés de toute cette procédure.

- Ah oui, le procès… Draco se renfrogna. Je devrais te remercier pour ça aussi, je suppose ?

- Non arrête ! Tu ne me dois rien je t'assure. Je l'ai fais parce que sans vous, et surtout sans ta mère, on n'aurait sûrement pas gagné cette guerre. Elle a bien mérité sa médaille ! Et on est quitte maintenant.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens se souriaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, le Gryffondor se remit d'aplomb dans le canapé, se pencha en avant et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un _pourquoi_ te concernant.

- Ah oui ? se redressa Draco intéressé.

- Oui, je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne me reconnaissais pas quand on était prisonnier au Manoir, ou plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me reconnaître !

- Oh ça.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, au point qu'Harry s'apprêtait à reposer sa question.

- Tu sais, je crois bien que je ne le sais pas moi-même, alors je serais bien en peine de te l'expliquer ! fit le blond dans un rictus grimaçant en éludant la question.

- Ah bon ? Ben tu devrais te faire psychanalyser alors !

Harry retomba dans les coussins d'un ample mouvement en ne cherchant pas à approfondir la réponse, pour l'instant. De toute façon, il aurait de nouveau l'occasion d'aborder le sujet, quand le moment serait venu de lui parler des souvenirs.

- Me faire quoi ? s'exclama Draco, confus.

- Oh rien, laisse tomber, c'est moldu, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, ce qui était une opération compliquée quand on était à moitié couché dans un canapé, ce qui fait que son geste ne ressembla à rien. Mais tu sais, reprit-il, quand je repense à tout ça ('_ce qui arrive assez souvent en fait_', ajouta-t-il pour lui-même), je me dis que si tu l'avais dit, je veux dire, si tu avais affirmé que c'était moi, ça serait allé beaucoup plus vite et en mal… ils t'auraient cru et notre identité n'aurait pas été mise en doute et on aurait été livré direct à Voldemort, sans passer par les cachots, du coup Dobby n'aurait pas pu nous sortir de là et on serait jamais sorti des cachots, au contraire Voldemort m'aurait eu à sa merci et…

- STOP ! l'interrompit Draco avec véhémence. Arrête de parler de ça ! Non, reprit-il en voyant l'air peiné d'Harry, je veux dire… je sais que tu peux en parler justement, c'est ce qu'on a vécu, mais c'est juste que… ne te perds pas en conjoncture ok ? Ce n'est plus le moment de faire des hypothèses, avec des "et si jamais" des "dans le cas où", des "sinon", des "supposons que" ou que sais-je encore ?

Stupéfait par l'éclat de voix du Serpentard, Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça venant de lui. Puis il réalisa que le blond avait sûrement dû se faire nombre de scénarios dans sa tête lui aussi. Sauf qu'apparemment il avait réussi à s'y faire, et pas Harry.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu te poses ce genre de questions ? Où tu t'en es déjà posé ? demanda le brun pour confirmer son hypothèse.

- Eh bien oui bien sûr. Après tout, j'en suis à l'origine, et depuis que je sais que ma mère aussi, je me suis demandée plein de fois ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas… Bref. Mais bon, je me suis résigné à le prendre comme c'était et puis c'est tout. On ne pourra rien y changer de toute façon, et c'est tant mieux !

Harry fut surpris d'avoir affaire à un Draco plus mature que jamais et lâcha un soupir résigné.

- Tu as raison bien sûr, je sais qu'on y peut rien… mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'y faire et me dire que c'est juste le caprice du destin, juste quelques futiles événements, à cause de toi et ta mère en l'occurrence, qui fait que tout est fini, que ceux qui me sont chers sont en vie, que je suis en vie aussi, que Voldemort est six pieds sous terre… c'est juste trop dur tu comprends, finit Harry en reniflant alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

Le jeune homme replia ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus dans une position de protection. Touché et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Draco se glissa à côté de lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Le brun ne parut même pas surpris de ce geste et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du Serpentard.

- Je suis désolé, je… j'avais réussi à éviter de penser à ça pendant quelques jours, et… enfin d'habitude quand ça m'arrive je suis seul et personne ne me voit. Et puis c'est de ta faute si j'y repense, mais je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir… je pense que je savais que cette discussion allait mener à ça, mais ça fait quand même mal… dit Harry d'une voix hachée alors que son dos se soulevait à chaque spasme.

- Chut, ne dis rien, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura Draco.

Ils restèrent sur le canapé un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, calmé, se dégage de ses bras et sorte de la salle sans un coup d'œil en arrière, manquant ainsi le regard nouveau que portait le blond sur sa personne.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Encore merci à tous de suivre cette histoire :)**

**A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


	8. Chapter 7 : Le Bal d'Halloween

**8/08/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Je me suis légèrement emportée dans ce chapitre - encore ma manie de tout (trop ?) détailler - et il est plus long que les autres... L'histoire commence enfin à avancer (selon moi) alors j'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaira =)**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter **_**appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS: merci à _Maline_ pour sa review, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire =) j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci aussi à toi pour ton commentaire sur Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens !, ça m'a fait bien plaisir ! ^^

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé, l'un comme l'autre étant trop honteux - et trop gênés - pour reparler de ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande. Pour couronner le tout, le fait de savoir que certains souvenirs de l'année passée dépendaient de Malfoy et que lui seul pouvait les lui restituer, tracassait fortement Harry. Il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il se remémorait dans l'ordre chronologique son année. Certains trous de mémoires coïncidaient malheureusement avec des moments où il était seul - et là il ne pouvait rien faire excepté espérer que ses souvenirs lui reviennent d'eux-mêmes - mais d'autres correspondaient à des événements où le Serpentard se trouvait à proximité l'instant d'avant ou d'après, et il savait bien que dans son travail de consolidation de sa vie, il allait devoir en parler à Malfoy un jour ou l'autre, en espérant que celui-ci soit plus conciliant et que leur trêve tacite de l'autre jour allait perdurer.

Mais Harry avait de nouveau le problème "Ginny" comme une épée de Damoclès sur la tête malgré qu'elle se fût lassée pendant quelques temps. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme avait remisé dans un coin de sa tête cette étrange soirée en compagnie de Malfoy, et il semblait que le blond en avait fait de même.

En plus de cela, les cours étaient plus barbants les uns que les autres, notamment ceux avec le professeur Turner. Même les travaux pratiques où Harry s'entrainait avec Ron ne parvenaient pas à l'intéresser plus que ça. Seuls les cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges, assurés par les deux plus anciens professeurs de l'école désormais, restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes et arrivaient à le concerner. C'était d'autant plus pénible que les profs commençaient déjà à les abreuver de conseils et surtout de devoirs en vue des ASPIC... C'étaient comme s'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour les dégouter à jamais de leurs matières dès le début de l'année et à croire qu'ils voulaient compenser l'année précédente qui avait été catastrophique à tout point de vue ! Harry était désespéré d'avance et était déjà pressé de finir l'année alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé. Il s'était carrément demandé au moins une dizaine de fois ces dernières semaines pourquoi il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Il était même soulagé de ne pas avoir l'autorisation de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ('_pas pour les huitième année_' avait annoncé McGonagall lors du banquet de début d'année) car ça lui permettait d'éviter d'avoir cette occupation en plus. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'il avait passé sa vie à avoir des responsabilités, et il avait envie de souffler un peu, au moins tant qu'il était encore étudiant. A l'inverse Hermione semblait regretter profondément la perte de son statut de préfet, et même si elle n'avait pas été nommée préfet-en-chef l'an dernier à cause de son absence, elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû retrouver ce rang cette année et le faisait souvent remarquer à ses amis, qui n'osaient pas la contredire… Ils savaient de quoi était capable une Hermione énervée et frustrée, et le visage de Ron se souvenait encore de l'attaque des oiseaux !

Ainsi ce vendredi, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur dernier cours de potion de la semaine, rallongé de deux heures pour satisfaire le temps de préparation de la potion de Poussoss, Harry fit part de ses réflexions à Ron qui semblait, si c'était possible, encore plus dépité que lui !

- C'est vrai quoi, ils sont devenus fous les profs, j'en suis sûr ! C'est pas possible de nous accabler autant, se plaignit le roux. Ça a commencé par les lectures supplémentaires, puis les devoirs de plus en plus longs et maintenant ils nous font faire des heures sup' ! Et en potion en plus, quel cauchemar… J'en peux plus Harry ! Je sais pas comment Hermione fait pour aimer tout ça…

- Ouais, ça me semble encore pire qu'avant, renchérit Harry. Tu penses que c'est parce qu'on a manqué une année que c'est plus dur ?

- Peut-être, vieux, c'est possible… répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin pour aller manger. Faudrait demander si c'est pareil pour Seamus. Quoique c'est peut-être pire pour lui de refaire la même année ! rigola-t-il.

Mais il semblait bien à Harry que c'étaient les dix mois passés à chercher les Horcruxes et à combattre Voldemort qui avaient vidé sa tête de tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa scolarité ! Et surtout que, après avoir gouté à la liberté, il était d'autant plus dur de se remettre à agir comme un étudiant normal… Ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été en plus.

Bien sûr, sa meilleure amie ne comprenait pas cet état d'esprit, ravie au contraire d'étudier de nouveau. Hermione pouvait passer des soirées et des weekends entiers à faire des devoirs et des études en plus qu'elle présentait aux professeurs concernés, "_pour sa culture personnelle_", disait-elle quand Ron tentait de l'en dissuader. C'était encore pire qu'avant, à croire que les événements de l'année dernière l'avait incitée à profiter de tous les instants, non pas pour être avec ceux qu'elle chérissait, mais pour étudier ! Enfin, ceci était l'opinion d'Harry et il se gardait bien de la partager avec la principale intéressée. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de subir les remarques outragées d'Hermione s'il s'y risquait ! Les deux garçons avaient même dû réfréner ses ardeurs pendant les vacances qu'ils avaient eues cet été car elle voulait se remettre à étudier, persuadée d'avoir tout oublié et d'être obligée de se remettre à niveau ! Au grand soulagement d'Harry et Ron, elle avait accepté bon gré mal gré de reporter ses révisions pour profiter de la seule période de répit qu'ils avaient enfin depuis plus d'un an.

Quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser quelle question que ce soit à Seamus car une annonce spéciale de McGonagall était prévue et allait leur permettre à eux et leurs camarades de se concentrer sur autre chose, ce qui était bienvenu lors de ce début d'année dantesque pour les septième et huitième année.

- Bonsoir à tous, commença la Directrice. Avant que le repas soit servi, je voudrais vous annoncer que cette année aura lieu un Bal pour Halloween. (Elle attendit que les vivas et applaudissements se soient arrêtés et reprit :) Il aura lieu le samedi 31 octobre, et seuls les élèves de la quatrième à la huitième année uniquement pourront y participer, pas de dérogation possible, jeunes gens, insista-telle en haussant la voix. Exceptionnellement, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard se déroulera le weekend précédent, samedi de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures, afin que tous puissent se préparer convenablement, finit-elle avec un sourire de connivence. Bien, maintenant que j'ai terminé, je ne vais pas faire attendre vos estomacs plus longtemps, bon appétit !

- Super, s'écria Lavande, suivie par Ginny et Parvati. On va pouvoir acheter de nouvelles robes pour le Bal !

- Oui c'est génial, j'ai vu une robe magnifique dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse et je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ont la même à Pré-au-Lard ! rajouta Hermione.

Harry et Ron regardèrent la jeune fille comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tète à la place de son oreille.

- Ben quoi ? reprit Hermione en remarquant les regards hallucinés qu'ils posaient sur elle. J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de m'acheter une robe, non ? Et je vous ferais remarquer que vous avez légèrement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'un Bal a eu lieu, c'est-à-dire quand on était en quatrième année, donc vous avez tous les deux besoin d'avoir de nouvelles robes, et pas seulement moi.

- Enfin, tu es sûre 'Mione ? Non mais je veux dire, je pense pas que ça soit extrêmement nécessaire de devoir en racheter une autre, tu sais il suffit juste d'agrandir celles qu'on a déjà. On est des Sorciers quand même !

- Non non non Harry, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. On va aller se faire confectionner des robes de Bal un point c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, vous venez avec moi évidemment.

L'air désespéré qu'affichait Harry en cet instant même devait correspondre trait pour trait à celui qu'il voyait sur le visage de son meilleur ami, et après un regard en direction de la jeune fille, ils soupirèrent en cœur.

- Ok, t'as gagné, on va t'accompagner.

Ainsi le samedi en question, les trois amis, accompagnés de Seamus, Neville, Dean et Ginny, se dirigèrent directement vers GaiChiffon, unique boutique de prêt-à-porter du village. Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde avait eu la même idée qu'Hermione peu ou prou et il semblait que tout Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous dans les rues du village sorcier. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir pénétrer dans le magasin, tellement la foule qui l'entourait était dense et tassée. Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à suggérer de rebrousser chemin et de repasser plus tard, le vieux tenancier sortit du magasin et demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en file indienne. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, il expliqua qu'il allait jeter un sortilège sur tous les élèves les uns à la suite des autres, pour connaître leur taille et demander la couleur voulue, et que les robes seraient toutes les mêmes et qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, non mais ! Il rentra dans sa boutique pour chercher sa baguette en maudissant les folles idées de dernière minute de la Directrice de Poudlard.

Leurs tours achevés, Harry et Ron, soulagés que cette corvée soit finie, se dépêchèrent d'aller chez Zonko et entraînèrent avec eux une Hermione abasourdie qui n'osa même pas protester.

oOoOoOo

Alors que la date du Bal approchait à grand pas, Harry commençait à avoir peur de la dernière des Weasley, se demandant sans cesse quels allaient être ses stratagèmes pour l'inviter - le forcer - à être son cavalier au Bal, sachant qu'il aurait du mal à refuser, il n'aimait définitivement pas les filles en pleurs ! Finalement, la solution apparut en la personne de Dean et la clairvoyance d'Hermione. En voyant les regards énamourés du jeune homme sur la rouquine, un jour dans la Salle Commune elle lui demanda discrètement d'inviter Ginny au Bal, alors qu'Harry trépignait d'impatience à côté d'eux. Contre toute attente la rouquine accepta, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Et cette invitation marcha même au-delà de toute espérance puisque quelques jours plus tard, à en juger par les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et leurs mains qui n'étaient jamais loin l'une de l'autre, Ginny et Dean s'étaient même mis de nouveau ensemble, à la consternation de Ron et la joie de son meilleur ami. Personne ne sut jamais ce que Dean avait bien pu dire à la rouquine, mais le fait est qu'ils semblaient plus heureux et amoureux que jamais, et surtout Harry était enfin tranquille à ce niveau-là !

Le jour du Bal arriva enfin et le Gryffondor, venu sans cavalier ni cavalière, rejoignit ses meilleurs amis, venus ensemble, à vingt-et-une heures à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à l'intérieur d'une courge géante. Des citrouilles multicolores garnies de bougies étaient disposées partout, de concert avec des tentures oranges et noires et des courges évidées, ce qui conférait au tout une ambiance festive quoiqu'un peu trop _comestible_. Le groupe engagé pour animer la soirée était, une fois n'est pas coutume, les _Doxy's_, alias les _Dizzy Orbiting Xerotic Yetis_ [1], qui étaient bien partis pour enchainer des musiques toutes plus dansantes les unes que le autres !

Mais à peine Harry avait-il mis un pas dans la salle qu'il subissait déjà les assauts des filles venues non accompagnées, toutes plus acharnées les unes que les autres, émoustillées à l'idée de se retrouver au bras, et dans les bras, du Survivant. Ses lâcheurs de meilleurs amis s'étaient déjà entraînés mutuellement sur la piste de danse et n'étaient pas plus intéressés par son sort que par la plus petite des courges présentes dans la salle. '_Non, non, je ne parle pas de ces filles, mais ça se pourrait',_ ricana Harry dans son for intérieur. Il ne pouvait même pas faire trois pas sans que quatre filles, _au moins_, ne fassent semblant de tomber, peut-être dans l'espoir que son légendaire sens de la bravoure et de l'honnêteté ne le pousse à les relever. '_Quelles cruches, e__lles pensent vraiment que ça marche ce genre de trucs ? On n'est pas dans un film, quand même !_' pensait-il en les laissant s'affaler par terre, à leur grand dam. Son indifférence face à toutes ces écervelées, mais surtout ses regards meurtriers et sa baguette magique mise en évidence, finirent trois heures plus tard par les dissuader définitivement de s'approcher de lui. Il restait tout de même éloigné de la piste de danse pour éviter d'éventuels attouchements "involontaires". Et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais su danser !

Alors que la soirée était donc déjà bien avancée, Harry se retrouva appuyé contre le bar-buffet à regarder Ron et Hermione virevolter sur la piste de danse, tout en noyant son ennui dans son verre de Bièraubeurre. Verre qui semblait se remplir par magie au fur et à mesure qu'il le vidait, ce qui devait être le cas d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, l'alcool ne semblait pas lui procurer autre chose qu'un mal de tête carabiné et son ennui n'en était que renforcé de plus belle. Alors que le Gryffondor se demandait par quel miracle son meilleur ami savait danser, et bien en plus, à en juger par les sifflements et applaudissements admiratifs de la foule, quelqu'un le percuta sur sa gauche, faisant renverser son verre sur sa robe de soirée. Harry se retourna et se retrouva malgré lui plongé dans une paire d'yeux argentés aux pupilles dilatées où tourbillonnaient des reflets d'ivresse : ceux de Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur d'adolescent éméché.

- Bah, Potter, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'enquit nonchalamment le Serpentard.

Après un instant de perplexité face à cette étrange spectacle qu'est celui d'un Malfoy bourré tentant par tous les moyens de rester digne, l'interpellé décida qu'un Malfoy ivre pouvait mériter qu'on lui prête attention, même s'il venait juste de tacher sa robe de Bal flambant neuve et qu'il sentait le liquide s'imprégner sous ses couches de vêtements.

- Comme tu le vois, j'étais tranquillement en train de boire pour éviter de m'ennuyer lorsque _quelqu'un_ m'a malencontreusement bousculé et je suis maintenant trempé avec une robe foutue !

- C'est pas cool du tout ça, pa'ce qu'une robe de soirée, c'est sacré tu sais ! Dis-moi qui est qui t'a fait ça que j'aille lui apprendre les bonnes manières de vivre et de respirer !

- Ben toi, répondit simplement Harry en se délectant de l'expression de confusion qui apparaissait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Ah.

Il y eu un temps de silence si profond malgré la musique qui venait de la scène, qu'Harry pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau du blond se mettre en route tandis qu'il réfléchissait à l'implication que sa phrase sous-entendait.

- Alors là, je crois que là je peux rien faire, je pense.

- Bien pensé, bravo, 10 points pour Serpentard ! ricana Harry. A moins que tu ne sois maso, ça se pourrait... Tu sais que l'alcool ne te va pas du tout, Malfoy ?

- Oh ça va laisse-moi tranquille ! Je bois pour ne pas voir tout ça !

A ces mots, le blond fit un grand geste circulaire de la main, ce qui fit voler aux alentours le contenu de son verre à moitié plein qu'il tenait à la main. Deux Poufsouffles de cinquième année s'écartèrent juste à temps avant de partir en lançant un regard effrayé dans sa direction.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Ben toutes ses pimbêches qui te tournent autour ! C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ainsi à se balader à moitié à poil dans leurs robes qui leur couvrent la moitié du dos et de la poitrine aussi ! En plus elles ont des ongles manucurés qui doivent faire super mal si tu les touches et surtout, surtout… ajouta-t-il en pointant son index vers le Gryffondor, elles sont petites ! Petites, tu te rends compte ! Quel crime pour la laisse-majesté ! [2]

Coupant court à ses élucubrations, Harry amorça un pas en direction des portes de la Grande Salle en secouant la tête et déclara :

- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air super intéressant tout ça, mais je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts que tu as causés, alors soit tu restes planté là à gesticuler comme un idiot, soit tu m'accompagnes pour m'aider à corriger ta bêtise de mec bourré.

Resté figé au milieu d'une phrase, le blond finit par lui emboiter le pas en grommelant contre l'incapacité des Gryffondors à rester concentrer sur un sujet pendant plus de cinq minutes, sous les rires du brun.

oOoOoOo

- Bon alors la robe est toute collante, mais les elfes de maison devraient pouvoir réparer ça, soupira Harry alors qu'il s'examinait dans le miroir des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Par contre, j'ai peur pour ma chemise…

Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa robe pour constater les dégâts, et soupira de nouveau face au désastre.

- Oh non, l'alcool est complètement imprégné dans le tissu… Elle est fichue, je n'ai plus qu'à la jeter… Quelle plaie !

- T'es sûr ? répliqua Draco. Mais non, laisse faire à moi, je vais jeter un sort de nettoyage amélioré de mon invention et de mon cru et ça devrait aller comme sur un balai à roulettes !

- Euh... t'es sûr de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça fera l'affaire ? Non, parce que c'était ma plus belle chemise et j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit complètement ruinée ! hésita Harry en constatant l'état d'ivresse avancée de son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à perdre ? De toute façon, elle est bonne pour la poubelle à ordures !

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, capitula le Gryffondor. Vas-y essaye.

- Évidemment qu'j'ai raison ! Bon grève de plaisanterie [2], va falloir que tu l'enlèves, j'ai pas envie de t'esquinter la peau au passage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit tout de même à l'injonction du Serpentard. Il passa la robe par-dessus sa tête et déboutonna sa chemise avant de la tendre à son vis-à-vis.

- Ok mais fais vite, j'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève, ça caille dans ces chiottes !

Harry ne comprit pas l'immobilité du blond qui resta tout d'un coup pétrifié, les yeux rivés sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Pensant qu'il était trop bourré pour agir vite, il l'enjoint de se presser. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur la proximité des toilettes des garçons et des filles, situées côte à côte au rez-de-chaussée. Et bien sûr, il fallut qu'une bande de jeunes filles composées de Serdaigles et de Gryffondor aillent aux toilettes à ce moment précis de la soirée. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Alors que Draco, s'étant remis de la vue du Gryffondor à moitié nu, commençait à prononcer sa formule, on put entendre :

- Hiiiiiii ‼‼ Les filles ‼‼ Harry est torse nu ‼‼ Venez voir ‼‼

A ces mots, une dizaine de filles se précipitèrent vers la porte la plus proche de la voix et également seule issue possible de cet espace clos. Alors, plus vif d'esprit que son camarade malgré son ébriété, le Serpentard empoigna celui-ci par la manche et le tira derrière lui en sortant en quatrième vitesse des toilettes, sans se soucier des accrochages dû aux _éventuels_ coups de coudes bien placés pour leur dégager le passage. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs alors qu'un Harry hébété le suivait tant bien que mal et ils coururent tous les deux comme s'ils avaient un grizzli à leurs trousses [3]… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux après tout, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une _horde_ de grizzlis femelles qui voulaient lui faire la peau, au sens propre !

Après une course éperdue dans le Château et se sachant désormais en sécurité, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent tomber contre le mur froid d'un couloir, à bout de souffle. La fraicheur des parois contre leurs dos permit à Draco de dégriser et à Harry de lui calmer partiellement son mal de tête.

- Franchement Malfoy, c'est toujours à cause de toi qu'il m'arrive des emmerdes ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Si tu n'avais pas autant bu, tu ne m'aurais pas bousculé, et si tu n'avais pas renversé ton verre sur moi, je n'aurais pas été forcé d'enlever ma robe et ma chemise et…

- Oh Potter, je t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de faire des conjuc…, non des conjture…, des conturej…, non des contrujec… ah oui ! des conjtutures tout le temps ? Ce qui est fait est fait, point ! finit-il dans une pose supposée dramatique.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il tourna la tête vers la droite et face au regard narquois du brun, dont les épaules tressautaient, il demanda :

- Ben quoi ?

- Non non rien. Rien du tout, répéta Harry avec force, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Comprenant que le brun se moquait de lui et de son malencontreux bégaiement, Malfoy se lança un sort de dégrisement et croisa les bras dans une position de déni. Mais le rire redoublé d'Harry face à son attitude finit par être contagieux et il se mit à rire à son tour. Après que les deux se soient finalement calmés, Harry appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur en soupirant.

- Pfiou, qui aurait cru qu'elles agiraient comme ça ! C'est comme si elles avaient attendu l'occasion du Bal pour montrer à quel point elles étaient toutes mieux les unes que les autres, et à quel point j'étais désormais un beau parti ou je ne sais quoi !

- M'en parle pas, c'était déprimant de voir toute ses groupies collées à toi comme des fourmis à un pot de miel…

- Jaloux, Malfoy ? le taquina Harry. Tu le savais pourtant que j'avais plus de succès que toi !

Sur le moment, Draco fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer que là tout de suite maintenant, face au sourire resplendissant de son vis-à-vis et son torse nu plus qu'appétissant, il ne savait plus de qui il était le plus jaloux, d'Harry ou de ses filles qui avaient osé avoir l'idée de toucher le Gryffondor ! _'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ca doit être l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité…_' se raisonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

- En tout cas, reprit le Gryffondor sans attendre de réponse, merci de m'avoir secouru et de m'avoir accompagné dans cette fuite, parce que si je devais compter sur mes meilleurs amis… tu parles !

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, Weasley et Granger avaient l'air d'être en train de se forger une sacrée réputation de danseurs ! ricana Draco.

Loin de reprendre le blond sur la moquerie sous-jacente de ses mots, le brun renchérit :

- Oui c'était fou ! Je sais pas où ils ont appris à danser comme ça tous les deux, mais c'était vraiment hallucinant !

- Même les miracles peuvent toucher les roux à forte tête ! dit son camarade avec un sourire railleur.

- Comme quoi ! Et en parlant de roux à forte tête, j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser définitivement de Ginny… (Harry ajouta d'un air faussement pensif :) hm... ça doit faire partie de cette nouvelle vague de miracles qui les atteignent en ce moment, tu as raison !

- Alors là, c'est énorme ! s'exclama Draco dans un éclat de rire. Ah, Potter, tu sais que tu peux être drôle quand tu veux !

- Et c'est le Prince des Glaces qui me dit ça ? Ca te va bien, Monsieur Hypocrite !

- C'est pas très gentil, ça, bouda le surnommé en faisant la moue.

Après un silence apaisant, entrecoupé par des gloussements du côté d'Harry, le Serpentard ajouta :

- Dis, Potter, tu t'es rendu compte que t'étais en train de te moquer de tes meilleurs amis avec moi, ton pire ennemi !

- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme mon ennemi, Malfoy. (Après un silence, le brun ajouta en souriant :) Depuis que je t'ai rendu ta baguette en fait, et surtout depuis notre soirée dans la Salle sur Demande.

A ces mots, cette fameuse soirée revint en tête du Serpentard, qui repensa à cette aspect du Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas : le garçon fragile, qui avait eu la destinée de deux mondes sur les épaules, sans même qu'on lui demande son avis. Puis une pensée en entrainant une autre, il se rappela la façon dont s'était terminée la soirée avec les cheveux d'Harry dans son cou, masse douce et soyeuse dans laquelle il avait eu du mal à se retenir de passer ses doigts. Le blond se mit à rougir à ce souvenir et à la sensation agréable du corps d'Harry entre ses bras.

Ce dernier se méprit en voyant l'air rêveur de son camarade et ajouta :

- Oh, à ce propos, dans la Salle sur Demande… je voulais pas t'embarrasser comme ça, ça m'est tombé dessus tout d'un coup et… merci de m'avoir supporté. Et consolé on peut dire.

- C'est rien, Potter. Après tout ça c'était de ma faute à la base, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Et puis, ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé, tu sais. En fait c'était plutôt flatteur d'avoir le Grand et Majestueux Harry Potter le Survivant Libérateur du Monde Sorcier en train de pleurer dans mes bras à se faire consoler par un Mangemort gracié comme moi ! rigola franchement le blond.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas en être un, répliqua Harry toute gaieté envolée à la remarque du Serpentard.

- Oh allez Potter, même toi tu as le droit de plaisanter sur ce qui est arrivé ! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais… et tu sais, c'est un bon moyen de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Alors lâche-toi un peu, par la barbe de Merlin !

Une fois de plus, le brun fut soufflé de constater la clairvoyance et la maturité de son camarade. Il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour le regarder avec sérieux et après un moment où le blond se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce Gryffondor décidément bien sensible, Harry reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on repart sur de bonnes bases toi et moi. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de son vis-à-vis. J'apprécie vraiment de parler avec toi. Tu as un point de vue vraiment différent de ce que je peux éprouver et surtout, je peux me moquer de mes amis avec toi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien ça, tu sais ! (Et il ajouta en raillant :) et j'aime surtout remettre dans l'ordre les idées qui trainent dans ta petite tête et te voir pleurer dans mes bras !

Le Gryffondor sourit à cette boutade, qui l'aurait sans aucun doute fait sortir de ses gonds quelques mois auparavant.

- Alors amis ? reprit-il sérieusement en se tournant vers lui et en présentant sa main tendue.

Face à ce geste pour le moins chargé de symbolique entre eux, le Serpentard n'hésita qu'une brève fraction de seconde avant de lui serrer solennellement la main en retour.

- Amis.

_à suivre_

* * *

[1] _Dizzy Orbiting Xerotic Yetis _signifie "les yétis asséchés en orbite vertigineuse"… je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais fallait que ça colle avec "doxy" =D [et pour info un **doxy** est une petite créature venimeuse "recouverte d'une fourrure noire et ressemblant à une fée", "qui infeste les maisons et pond des œufs dans les rideaux." Merci wikipedia]

[2] Les fautes sont faites exprès. Evidemment, les expressions sont "crime de lèse-majesté" et "trêve de plaisanterie", mais Draco est soul :P

[3] "avoir un grizzli à ses trousses" est une expression vue dans le livre Risque zéro de Pete Hautman. Je le conseille chaudement ! (c'est "à partir de 12 ans" et il fait 300 pages, mais c'est vraiment bien)

**Et voilà, nos deux compères sont désormais amis, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant lol  
****En tout cas merci encore une fois d'avoir lu =)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	9. Chapter 8 : Avancer ou reculer ?

**9/09/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici la suite ^^ (pas d'inspiration pour parler aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée c'est pour ça =P)**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Depuis cette soirée mémorable lors du Bal d'Halloween et l'établissement de cette nouvelle relation entre eux, il semblait effectivement que ce changement partait sur de bonnes bases. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé tacitement qu'ils se verraient secrètement, au moins deux trois fois par semaine, sans pour autant prévoir ces rendez-vous à la minute près. De toute façon, et les deux vous le confirmeront, il ne s'agissait pas de rendez-vous ! C'était juste une façon comme une autre de voir où ce nouveau lien pouvait les amener, et un moyen pour Harry d'arriver à faire assez confiance au blond pour envisager de lui parler de ses souvenirs. Parfois il suffisait d'un simple échange de regard en cours pour que les deux sachent que le soir même, la Salle sur Demande serait déjà ouverte pour celui qui arriverait en dernier.

Ces rencontres se faisaient toujours secrètement, le temps de tester leur toute nouvelle amitié. Harry ne voulait pas non plus mettre au courant ses meilleurs amis, qui ne comprendraient pas, surtout Ron en fait. Bien que les Malfoy aient été un élément décisif dans la victoire finale d'Harry et de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ron ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Deux générations d'inimitié ne s'effaçaient pas en un coup de balai ! Ron savait bien sûr que son meilleur ami en avait marre de ses confrontations avec le blond et souhaitait instaurer une trêve entre eux, ce qui avait été aisément remarqué dans tout le Château depuis la rentrée, mais de là à envisager qu'une relation amicale puisse se développer entre eux était au-delà de son imagination, et Harry en était bien conscient ! Tout le monde voyait bien que les deux anciens ennemis ne se cherchaient plus, mais cela durait depuis la rentrée, et rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là. Seul un œil avisé aurait pu se rendre compte que le Serpentard ne suivait plus le brun comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, et que lorsqu'ils se croisaient, les sourires en coin, discrets certes mais de vrais sourires, avaient remplacé les œillades interrogatrices. De plus, le fait que leur amitié se déroule en secret rendait leurs réunions d'autant plus excitantes et ravivait l'adrénaline qu'ils éprouvaient durant leurs précédentes rencontres, qui se terminaient plutôt en bagarres…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry s'éloignait des Gryffondors, tout comme Draco n'était plus à l'aise avec les Serpentards. Ce dernier lui avait même avoué que ceux de sa Maison - désormais au courant de ce qu'avait fait sa famille pour le "Bien" - ne voulaient plus avoir affaire à lui, car tous avaient au moins un parent voire les deux en prison à Azkaban, alors que les Malfoy avaient été innocentés grâce à l'intervention d'Harry. La plupart des anciens Serpentards de sixième ou septième années n'étaient d'ailleurs pas revenus à Poudlard et les bancs en étaient donc plutôt dégarnis. Outre Draco, seul Blaise Zabini était retourné pour une huitième année et était demeuré à ses côtés. Sa mère s'étant tenue à l'écart de la Guerre, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Les soirées qu'Harry passait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient désormais des moments embarrassants où il était coincé entre Ron et Hermione d'un côté, Dean et Ginny de l'autre, Seamus qui tentait d'attirer les faveurs de Parvati Patil et Neville qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis la soirée du Bal. Parfois Ron essayait de l'intégrer dans une conversation mais avec Hermione sur les genoux - ou presque - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans le cou et de glousser en lui parlant à voix basse et Harry, gêné, détournait les yeux.

Un jour, vers la mi-novembre, Hermione s'inquiéta de le voir disparaître de plus en plus souvent le soir, et le prit à l'écart dans la salle commune.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup ici le soir, tu ne nous refais pas des cauchemars, j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout ! Ca va, ça va même très bien, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour mettre au clair tous mes souvenirs, tu sais, prétexta Harry, sa réponse prête depuis longtemps dans son esprit. Et je rédige même un carnet où j'ai mis les événements de l'année passée que vous m'avez racontés.

… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, excepté qu'il avait fini d'écrire tout ça depuis plus de deux semaines avant le Bal d'Halloween maintenant !

- Ah je vois, c'est bien ! Mais tu sais, si tu as besoin de nous, on est là. Je sais qu'on n'a pas été très présent ces derniers temps avec Ron, reprit-elle en rougissant, mais tu peux compter sur nous, tu le sais !

Alors comme ça, ses meilleurs amis culpabilisaient sur le fait qu'ils ne lui consacraient plus beaucoup de temps ? Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais ça arrangeait bien ses affaires ! Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait bien que cet éloignement datait du Bal d'Halloween… '_Oui, c'est ça ! Depuis le jour où mon amitié avec Malfoy a commencé et que je les ai vu arrivés ensemble le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle... Ca alors, c'est marrant ! Mm… je crois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là !_'ricana le Gryffondor dans son for intérieur. En effet, après ses mésaventures avec ses vêtements trempés et la course effrénée dans le Château en compagnie de Malfoy, le brun avait décidé de rentrer directement au dortoir, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à faire la fête - et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était follement amusé durant la soirée - et il avait donc manqué ce qui s'était apparemment produit par la suite.

La gêne accrue d'Hermione qui le voyait en train de réfléchir renforça les présomptions d'Harry qui sourit d'un air narquois, ayant bien envie de taquiner sa meilleure amie.

- C'est depuis le Bal d'Halloween, c'est bien ça ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ?

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate devant le striptease d'un concombre. [1]

- Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle. Oh non. Ron t'a tout dit, c'est ça ? Oh le saligaud, on avait dit qu'on gardait ça pour nous !

- Eh bien en fait, pas du tout, mais puisque ça concerne Ron, je devrais peut-être lui demander ce qu'il en pense ? répliqua Harry, sûr de son intuition à présent.

- Harry, tu me fais marcher ! T'as compris, c'est ça ?

- Mm, je pense que oui… félicitations Hermione ! C'est génial, je suis content pour vous deux. Il était temps quand même, reprit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- T'es pas drôle, rigola l'interpellée en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. C'est gênant de parler de ça, quand même… Et ne parle pas si fort !

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que "ça y est, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont enfin passés à l'acte… mm" ! dit-il en haussant le ton jusqu'à ce que la brune lui plaque ses deux mains sur la bouche en surveillant aux alentours que personne n'ait entendu.

- Hé ! Je vais être jaloux si tu continues comme ça, 'Mione ! intervint Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

- Ah voilà le principal intéressé ! Alors, mon cher Ron, vas-tu m'expliquer où vous disparaissez Hermione et toi de temps en temps ? demanda Harry en devinant une situation plus que probable bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment remarquée.

En effet, il tomba en plein dans le mille et Ron devint encore plus rouge qu'Hermione, si cela était possible !

- Quoi, tu lui as dit ?

- Non il a deviné tout seul, je t'assure !

- Oh, vous allez pas vous engueuler pour si peu ! Je trouve ça cool pour vous… même si je suis vexé que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé avant… (Il fit la moue et ajouta :) Allez, filez !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire. (Ron fit une tête de chien battu.) 'Mione, t'avais promis de m'aider pour le devoir de potions, s'il te plaît…

- Ok, on y va, soupira l'interpellée.

- Amusez-vous bien alors ! rigola le brun à lunettes.

- A plus, Harry !

- A tout à l'heure Harry, fit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et de rejoindre son Weasley.

Après leur départ, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait dans la vie de ses amis en ce moment, que ce soit Ron ou Hermione ou même les autres. Il se sentit honteux, se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment accordé de son temps à ses camarades ces derniers temps, mais bizarrement cela ne lui faisait rien. Il resta un moment songeur avant que son esprit ne se tourna vers sa future entrevue avec Malfoy et il oublia tout de cette culpabilité.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant besoin de ses rencontres avec le blond, alors qu'il s'en passait volontiers avant, mais le fait était que ces rendez-vous secrets avec Malfoy le ravissait au plus au point. Il se sentait bien avec le Serpentard et découvrait au fur et à mesure quelqu'un de passionné, d'intelligent et de sensible et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il était enfin avec quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre au plus profond de lui, qui était passé par les mêmes traumatismes que lui et sur qui on avait posé beaucoup de responsabilités très jeune.

Le Serpentard lui avait serré le bras lors du cours de potion tout à l'heure et Harry savait donc qu'ils allaient se voir ce soir. Il monta dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs puis sortit de la pièce en catimini pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient pour l'instant eu de la chance qu'elle n'était pas déjà utilisée les soirs où ils voulaient l'occuper, et ils comptaient bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Harry retrouva son camarade dans le couloir du troisième étage et ils entrèrent dans la Salle sans dire un mot. C'était leur rituel, comme si leur amitié n'était valable qu'à l'intérieur de ces murs. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui était "leur" pièce désormais. C'était toujours la même qui apparaissait, dans une configuration similaire à la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés là pour discuter, c'est-à-dire une pièce cosy et chaleureuse, autant que spacieuse et fournie de coussins et boissons en tout genre. Comme à son habitude, Draco commença par leur servir à chacun un verre d'hydromel, breuvage auquel Harry ne touchait quasiment jamais. La première fois qu'il avait voulu y goûter, il avait fini par s'étouffer, les larmes aux yeux et se prenant la gorge à deux mains, sous l'œil goguenard du Serpentard qui avait bu son verre d'une traite, lui !

Ainsi débuta cette nouvelle "séance d'entretien de leur amitié" comme ils l'appelaient tous les deux. Le silence gêné au début de leur première conversation deux jours après le Bal était bien loin maintenant. Ils avaient finalement chacun commencé par raconter à l'autre leur enfance, '_pour qu'on se connaisse mieux_' avait rétorqué Harry après une remarque sarcastique du blond à cette proposition. Puis de fil en aiguille, changeant de sujet au fur et à mesure des semaines, ils se découvrirent finalement plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé !

Alors que son vis-à-vis parlait de la configuration des dortoirs de Serpentard, l'esprit d'Harry commençait à le malmener par son ancienne potentielle répartition à Serpentard.

- Non mais, tu te rends compte, s'interrogea Harry quand le blond eut fini. Si j'avais accepté de te serrer la main dans le Poudlard Express, qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenu ? Notre rivalité, quoi ? Je serais allé à Serpentard ? On serait devenu amis ?

- Potter…

- Attends j'ai pas fini ! J'ai aussi pensé à notre première rencontre chez Mme Guipure… Si ça avait duré plus longtemps, qu'on avait eu le temps de discuter où je sais pas quoi, tu m'aurais appris comment le monde magique fonctionnait par exemple, et si j'avais fini par t'apprécier ! Du coup, j'aurais accepté ta main tendue malgré l'intervention de Ron dans le train et…

- Potter, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ? Et ici même en plus !

- Oui, je sais… Ne pas me perdre en "_conjtuture_" (Draco fit la moue à ce souvenir pour le moins humiliant), que le passé est le passé, qu'il faut aller de l'avant et nianiania… mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas au-dessus de tes forces ! J'y arrive bien moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que de temps en temps, je n'y repense pas, au contraire, mais je ne me fais pas de scénarios rocambolesques. Et puis même si on avait pu être amis avant, on l'est maintenant et ça suffit, non ? En tout cas, que je ne te reprenne plus à avoir ce genre de pensées, c'est compris ?

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air vindicatif, mais amusé.

- Promis, fit Harry d'une petite voix.

Penaud, le Gryffondor se leva de son fauteuil et se réfugia dans les bras du Serpentard, comme une réminiscence de la fois où il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes dans cette même salle et comme si son nouveau camarade pouvait le protéger de ses propres pensées. Le Serpentard rit aux éclats pendant un bon moment face à cette attitude enfantine avant de profiter honteusement de la chaleur du Gryffondor contre son corps.

- Au fait, tu savais que j'étais déjà allé chez les Serpentards ? dit Harry d'une voix étouffée par le bras de son camarade.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de l'héritier de Serpentard et de la Chambre des Secrets quand on était en deuxième année ? (Draco hocha la tête.) Ben, avec Ron et Hermione on voulait savoir si c'était toi l'héritier et on a fait la potion Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle et venir t'interroger.

- Sérieusement ? Vous êtes complètement tarés !

- Attend, je vais te dire ce qui est le plus drôle. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, mais…

- Allez vas-y, dit impatiemment le blond.

- Bon ok. Hermione avait prévu de se transformer en Millicent Bullstrode, mais le problème, c'est que le cheveu d'elle qu'elle pensait avoir, c'était en fait… (Harry sourit par anticipation) un poil de chat !

- Non, tu rigoles ! Elle est vraiment devenue un chat ?

- Oui, et heureusement, Mme Pomfresh a su remettre tout ça dans l'ordre en quelques jours. Mais tu aurais vu sa tête ! Sur le moment, c'était pas vraiment drôle, mais en y repensant…

Harry rigola franchement à ce souvenir.

- C'est trop fort, renchérit Draco. T'imagine Granger en tigresse ? _Roar miaou miaou_, singea le Serpentard d'une façon aguichante en faisant le geste de griffer l'air devant lui.

Cette imitation saugrenue de la part du blond eut raison des nerfs d'Harry qui s'affala un peu plus sur les genoux de son ami et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

oOoOoOo

Depuis ce jour-là, leurs entrevues se finissaient presque systématiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis sur l'un des canapés, mais aucun n'aurait su dire exactement comment cela arrivait. De plus, comme Harry avait découvert qu'il aimait particulièrement passer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du Serpentard, il l'allongeait souvent dans le canapé en lui posant la tête sur ses genoux pour en profiter allégrement. Il était même déjà arrivé plus souvent qu'à son tour que le blond s'endorme sous les attentions du Gryffondor ! Chacun appréciait à sa manière cette proximité entre eux et y trouvait son compte. Une telle attitude pourrait sembler ambigüe pour des yeux extérieurs, mais pour eux il n'y avait aucun trouble ni aucune équivoque dans leurs gestes, et leurs étreintes maladroites mais sincères étaient plus une façon de compenser leur manque d'affection qu'autre chose… du moins c'est ce que le Gryffondor pensait. Et même si celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il n'agirait jamais de la même façon avec Ron ou Hermione, ce n'était pour lui qu'un autre aspect particulier de son amitié particulière avec le blond et il ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça. En plus, comme son camarade n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, il considérait que c'était tout à fait normal.

Ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchent pour l'instant. Leur amitié était trop fraiche pour oser tout de suite aborder les événements passés, l'établissement de cette amitié si elle perdurait, ou bien le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester cachés comme ça encore longtemps. Et depuis la fois où Harry s'était interrogé sur les événements au Manoir Malfoy, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de la Guerre ni de ses conséquences, si ce n'est par quelques allusions discrètes. Les deux jeunes hommes se contentaient donc de discuter de choses futiles mais néanmoins importantes pour la mise en place de leur relation et se surprenaient à rire franchement de plus en plus souvent. Si au début ce fait les avaient déconcertés, ils étaient maintenant parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et leur familiarité en aurait étonné plus d'un !

Cependant alors que les semaines avant les vacances défilaient au rythme des cours, des devoirs supplémentaires, des repas gargantuesques dans la Grande Salle - qu'Harry et même Ron avaient failli oubliés ! - des jeunes filles de plus en plus insistantes qui essayaient de le draguer, des visites à Hagrid et de ses rencontres avec Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry ne voyait plus le temps passer. Cependant, il trouvait quand même le temps de remarquer de plus en plus souvent les regards insistants de son nouvel ami sur sa personne. Un jour, après avoir senti le regard du blond vrillé sur son dos pendant toute une journée, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle façon plus discrète pour lui annoncer une rencontre pour le soir même. Mais après avoir attendu pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans le couloir du troisième étage, le Gryffondor se dit qu'il avait dû se méprendre sur ses intentions et il repartit dans sa salle commune en ronchonnant. Quel temps perdu à poireauter ! Aussi le lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient à peine mis un pas dans la Salle sur Demande, il embrancha.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Comme tu m'as fixé toute la journée, j'ai cru que tu voulais qu'on se voie hier soir, mais tu n'es pas venu !

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Tu as dû te tromper, c'est sûr, répondit le blond en fuyant son regard.

- Non c'est vrai, je t'assure ! Tu m'as scruté depuis le petit déj' jusqu'au cours de potions qu'on avait en dernier, j'ai pas rêvé quand même !

- Tu t'es trompé, insista son camarade en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Je ne t'ai pas fixé du regard ou quoi que ce soit, ok ?

- Peut-être, mais n'empêche que j'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure hier soir ! C'était pas vraiment génial, si tu veux mon avis…

- Je suis désolé dans ce cas, répondit sincèrement le blond. Mais maintenant, tu sais que je ne ferai pas ça pour t'indiquer qu'on se voit, de toute manière. Bon, ça te dit de parler d'autre chose ?

- Si tu le dis, mais… (Il capitula en voyant son regard noir.) Bon, ok, je ne t'en parlerai plus, j'ai dû me tromper. T'as compris quelque chose au cours de potions d'ailleurs hier ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Potter, on va pas parler des cours quand même ! T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? (Hochement de tête négatif) Bon, très bien alors. Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Et le sujet fut oublié, ou tout du moins mis de côté.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry sentit que Malfoy était différent - même s'il se comportait comme à son habitude - mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il s'imagina qu'il l'avait vexé mais le blond le contredit immédiatement quand il lui en fit part. Il se mit alors à l'observer pendant les cours que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, et celui-ci détournait en permanence les yeux dès qu'il se savait épié. Harry voyait bien qu'il s'efforçait manifestement de ne pas regarder dans sa direction et se sentait blessé. Il semblait que son nouvel ami ne lui fasse pas encore assez confiance pour lui avouer ce qui le tracassait apparemment. Et comme il n'osait plus aborder ce sujet depuis son fervent déni, l'humeur du jeune brun en pâtissait. Mais malgré son dépit face à ce manque de confiance à son égard, Harry préféra faire comme si de rien n'était - même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Tout pour préserver leur amitié !

_à suivre_

* * *

[1] C'est dans une pub ça, non ? xD

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	10. Chapter 9 : Amitié en eaux troubles

**14/09/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Cinq jours plus tard et déjà un nouveau chapitre ^^ ça ne durera pas, je vous rassure !**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Malgré cette ambiance légèrement refroidie - entre un Harry perplexe et vexé par le manque de confiance du blond et un Draco qui se conduisait étrangement -, ils continuaient de se voir dans leur pièce fournie par la Salle sur Demande. Le blond agissait _presque_ normalement, que ce soit dans ces actes et ses paroles, même s'il prétextait n'importe quelle excuse pour éviter tout attouchement prolongé et s'écartait précipitamment quand le Gryffondor faisait mine de rechercher son contact. Pour se servir un verre, pour aérer la pièce en ouvrant la fenêtre - alors qu'il suffisait de le demander à la Salle - ou encore pour "_dégourdir mes jambes qui se sont engourdies_". Le Gryffondor sortait souvent confus et perplexe de leurs entrevues. Il commença à se poser des questions de plus en plus fréquemment sur l'attitude étrange de Malfoy à son égard, et une idée en entraînant une autre, vis-à-vis de sa propre attitude à l'égard du blond. Il se demandait si c'était bien sain de se laisser aller dans ses bras de cette façon, et cette fascination qu'il avait pour les cheveux du Serpentard… n'était-ce pas un peu bizarre ? Ces songeries le prenaient à peu près n'importe où, mais plus encore dans sa salle commune où il avait tout loisir de se laisser aller à ses réflexions, les autres le laissant généralement en paix dans ces moments-là. Mais il oubliait tout de ses préoccupations dès que Ron lui rappelait l'existence de la montagne de devoirs qui les attendaient et qui devaient être faits avant les vacances… Le rouquin l'avait également invité à passer les vacances au Terrier et ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer auprès d'Harry - Hermione n'était pas très compréhensive sur le coup ! - sur les futures réjouissances que cette perspective impliquait !

A quelques jours des vacances de Noël que tous attendaient avec impatience, Harry délaissa une fois de plus ses amis restés dans la Tour des Gryffondors pour s'empresser de rejoindre le Serpentard dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette fois, contrairement à son habitude, Harry était à peine arrivé et assis dans le canapé, qu'il prit Draco par les épaules et lui posa d'office sa tête sur ses genoux, afin d'être à l'aise pour lui toucher les cheveux comme il l'aimait tant, tandis qu'ils discuteraient. Il pensait que s'il commençait directement comme ça, l'intéressé se laisserait faire, bon gré mal gré. Bien mal lui en prit. Malfoy se leva d'un bond et se tourna face au Gryffondor.

- Putain Potter, tu vas pas recommencer ! J'en ai marre de ton attitude puérile ! Je suis pas une putain de peluche ou je sais pas quoi ! Vas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tes câlins à deux noises !

- Mais, ça te dérangeait pas avant, t'aimais bien… fit Harry d'un petite voix.

- Oui ben c'était avant, maintenant c'est fini ! Ça… ça m'insupporte, c'est le mot ! J'en peux plus !

- Ah oui, et si tu me disais pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi hein ! Je ne suis pas assez digne pour que tu acceptes de compenser mon besoin d'affection, c'est ça ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Oh alors je vois, ça y est tu t'es _enfin_ rendu compte au bout de 2 mois à quel point tu n'arrivais pas à te lier à moi, c'est ça ? En fait, tu te fous de moi depuis le début ! Et tu sais quoi, je m'y étais attaché, à nos rencontres, tu vois ! Je pensais même que… qu'on avait quelque chose tous les deux ! Merde à la fin ! J'appréciais, j'apprécie, vraiment de parler avec toi, et je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu veux déjà tout foutre en l'air hein ? Je voyais bien que…

Draco profita du silence provoqué par la respiration d'Harry pour glisser :

- Mais non, Potter… Harry ! Arrête, c'est pas ce que tu crois, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer, inquiet de ce revirement soudain.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Je savais de toute façon que c'était pas encore possible de te croire ! Ben dis donc, et qu'est-ce ça serait si ton père était encore là pour te dicter ta conduite, hein ? Ce serait le pompon ! dit Harry d'une voix cassante, agacé par l'étrange comportement de son vis-à-vis. De toute façon je le savais bien que les Malfoy n'étaient pas dignes de confiance !

- Ne parle pas de ma famille comme ça ! Et si mon père est mort, c'est par ta faute, le balafré ! s'exclama le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans son élan de furie incontrôlée, Harry eut un sursaut de scrupule en voyant les larmes poindre dans les yeux de Malfoy, et en se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, ça s'était pour le moins mal fini pour le blond… Se secouant comme s'il sortait d'une transe, il se vit comme en spectateur debout face au blond une expression sinistre sur le visage. Il entendit dans son esprit l'écho de ce qu'il venait de hurler à la tête du Serpentard et se sentit mal. '_Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_'

- Je… je m'excuse, Malfoy, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et… je n'aurai pas du dire ça vraiment. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, j'ai _appris_ à te faire confiance, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père, tu le sais ! Je… je ne veux pas que ça ruine ce qu'on a réussi à construire tous les deux.

- Parce qu'on a construit quelque chose, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que toi et moi c'est devenu la grande amitié depuis qu'on se parle ? Mais tu rêves, mon vieux, je vais pas devenir la belette bis non plus ? siffla Draco, blessé et énervé contre Harry.

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te compare pas du tout à Ron ! C'est juste que je trouvais ça agréable que l'on arrive à se parler tous les deux sans se taper dessus et… (Harry hésita, rougit et ajouta :) c'était sympa de se réconforter… je veux dire, nos _étreintes_…

- Agréable ! Sympa ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?… Mais de quoi tu parles, Draco ?

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien. L'instant d'avant Malfoy semblait lui en vouloir pour son père et maintenant, il semblait lui reprocher tout autre chose.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, à ce que je sache, Potty ! Et tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

- Je… je t'assure, Malfoy, que je ne vois vraiment pas et… tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur là ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond le visage rouge de rage et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, compris ? Ne m'approche plus ! Il n'y aura plus de haine, plus de _sympathie_, d'amitié ou quelle que soit cette folie qui était en train nous arriver en ce moment. Plus rien, tu m'entends ?

Le Serpentard sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans se retourner, laissant Harry dans un état de confusion extrême. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelque chose lui avait complètement échappé durant leur échange, quelque chose d'important, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu le fil des évènements… tout ça avait commencé parce que cet entêté de Malfoy ne voulait pas venir sur ses genoux !

A cette pensée, Harry arrêta de faire les cent pas, qu'il avait commencé à faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne se comprenait plus. D'où lui était venu cet éclat de colère et de furie ? Pourquoi le fait que le Serpentard ne veuille plus de leurs étreintes le mettait dans cet état ? Bien que Gryffondor, réputé pour le courage et la bravoure, Harry préféra la lâcheté en cet instant et étouffa ces pensées perturbantes en les reléguant au fond de son esprit. Se secouant la tête de nouveau, il pensa tout à coup aux cadeaux de Noël qu'il allait devoir acheter. '_Heureusement, dans quelques jours, c'est les vacances et j'aurais plus à m'en faire à propos de ce satané Serpentard ! J'aurais dû me douter que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette espèce d'amitié avec lui... On a trop de rancœur passée et ya trop de sujet de discorde entre nous, c'était à prévoir…_' Harry ignora le pincement qui lui serra le cœur à cette pensée et sortit de la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre son dortoir et consoler Ron de sa prochaine séparation d'avec Hermione - qui passait Noël avec ses parents finalement -, d'autant plus en colère contre Malfoy. Dans sa mauvaise foi, le Gryffondor le rendait responsable de son inattention récente envers ses amis.

oOoOoOo

Après quatre jours passés d'une humeur massacrante, Harry accueillit avec soulagement les vacances, qui lui permettraient de penser à autre chose qu'à ce '_blondinet de malheur_'. Sur le quai de King's Cross, et après des adieux déchirants entre Ron et Hermione, un bonjour chaleureux à Mr et Mrs Granger, un Harry ignorant son envie de rechercher un éclat blond dans la foule des élèves et un baiser discret entre Ginny et Dean, la famille Weasley accompagnée de leur membre de cœur se mit finalement en route vers le Terrier.

Les humeurs des habitants de la maison étaient au beau fixe en cette période de fête et Harry passait donc un début de vacances harcelé de tous côtés, entre Ron qui passait son temps à lui parler d'Hermione et du cadeau extraordinaire qu'il voulait lui acheter - à croire qu'être séparée de lui pendant quinze jours allait altérer ses sentiments -, Ginny qui semblait ne plus lui en vouloir et qui lui demandait toujours de l'aider à perfectionner sa maîtrise du vol (elle était de nouveau poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor), Molly qui sortait de sa dépression grâce à la cuisine qui lui demandait souvent un coup de main et Arthur qui montrait un zèle encore plus vigoureux que d'ordinaire envers ses "engins moldus" et passait des heures dans son atelier en lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry n'avait pas une minute de repos ! Et lorsqu'il avait enfin quelques heures tranquilles devant lui, c'était cette fois ses pensées qui ne le laissaient pas en paix, et bien malgré lui il ne faisait que réfléchir à cette histoire Malfoy qui le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne se le serait avoué.

Alors que s'achevait la première semaine de vacances et que tout le monde était dans l'effervescence des cadeaux de Noël, Harry réussit à avoir une soirée de paix seul et il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait de nouveau avec Ron. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, les bras relevés en dessous de sa tête, il se frappa le front quand une pensée traversa son esprit '_Oh merde, maintenant je n'aurais plus l'occasion de demander à Malfoy des éclaircissements pour mes souvenirs…, ça c'est trop bête, j'aurais dû y penser avant, quel con ! Et c'est pour ça que toute cette histoire me trouble autant…_' Malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, Harry sentait bien que cet aspect pratique de leur relation qui s'était vu compromis n'était pas la seule chose qui le bouleversait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Il se tortura les méninges pendant une bonne heure et demie sur ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il ressentait avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le Serpentard lui manquait. '_Oh merde alors, ce con me manque ! Je savais que c'était à cause de ses cheveux, je n'aurais pas dû les toucher autant ! Bon d'accord, Harry, là tu te cherches des excuses bidon… ok je me le dis à moi-même devant témoin… enfin non, sans témoin en fait… Dommage ça sonnait bien pourtant ! Bref, reprends toi Harry, t'es en train de t'avouer quelque chose à toi-même quand même ! Ok, alors on reprend : Draco Malfoy, premier du nom, me manque. Ouah ça fait bizarre de se dire ça, enfin façon de parler… Qui aurait cru que mon envie de faire la paix avec lui finirait par ça ? Que quand il me laisse tomber, j'ai envie de le retrouver… Bon Harry, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hein ?_ _Essayer de recoller les morceaux et espérer qu'il me pardonnera. Mais comment faire ça ?_' Quelques instants plus tard, il avait trouvé la solution. '_Je vais lui envoyer un cadeau de Noël !_' se dit-il tout fier de sa découverte. '_Ca tombe bien, les Weasley ont prévu une journée achats de Noël après-demain, pour préparer le réveillon de jeudi où tout le monde va venir, ce sera l'occasion !_' Il se leva du lit et descendit les escaliers alors que Ron l'appelait du salon.

oOoOoOo

Le jour dit, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Après avoir vérifié que chacun avait suffisamment de poudre de cheminette, Harry fut le premier à partir et il arriva au Chaudron Baveur en trébuchant. Il eut juste le temps de faire un pas en avant, avant que Ron n'arrive juste derrière.

- Alors Harry toujours pas habitué à voyager comme ça ! dit ce dernier en rigolant.

- Eh non… je crois que je m'y ferai jamais, soupira fatalement le brun en enlevant les dernières traces de suie sur ses vêtements.

Après avoir conforté Ron dans le choix de son cadeau pour Hermione (_'Mais oui, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer !_' avait-il dit face à une parure de collier et boucles d'oreilles mêlant or et argent ciselés dans un très bel enchaînement de courbes), il réussit à fausser compagnie aux Weasley en arguant qu'il devait bien acheter des cadeaux pour eux aussi ! - ce qui était vrai après tout - et se rendit dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Il se décida pour un magnifique ensemble de deux gants et d'une écharpe en soie anthracite qu'il trouvait particulièrement assortis aux yeux de Draco.

- J'espère que ça va lui plaire… il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurais pas fait d'effort ! J'ai hâte de le voir les porter, se dit-il à voix haute en sortant de la boutique.

Après avoir déniché pour Hermione la première édition ('_complète et vivante_' et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que l'éditeur entendait par là) du livre du professeur Clayton sur la révolte des gobelins (Ron allait le tuer pour avoir empêché celle-ci de passer du temps avec lui !) et une tenue de Quidditch à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley pour ce dernier, il acheta des cadeaux personnalisés pour le reste de la famille et toutes sortes de confiseries pour ses camarades de dortoir. Il les réduisit, les mit dans sa poche et retrouva les Weasley qui étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir si le dessert serait une buche vanille-chocolat, ou un gâteau aux citrouilles !

Il entraina Ron à sa suite dans l'animalerie magique et se dégota une charmante petite chouette de Tengmalm appelée Opale pour remplacer Hedwige. Il n'en avait pas ressenti l'utilité jusqu'à présent, n'ayant plus personne à qui envoyer quoi que soit, mais s'il voulait offrir son cadeau à Malfoy, il lui fallait bien un moyen de transport !

Rentrés chez les Weasley, ils passèrent toute la soirée dans la cuisine pour aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le repas du lendemain et Harry n'eut pas le temps d'écrire sa lettre au Serpentard. Ron et lui s'effondrèrent dans leur lit le soir venu, épuisés de cette journée passée en effervescence.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Harry descendit au salon de bonne heure. Malgré son épuisement dû à la frénétique journée de la veille, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après s'être réveillé sur le matin, les souvenirs flous d'un rêve plus vivace que les autres, et dont seule une impression de bien-être persistait. Il croisa la mère de Ron dans la cuisine, de nouveau aux fourneaux pour que tout soit prêt pour le soir même. Elle était présentement en train de pétrir la pâte de ce qui allait devenir une tarte aux courgettes et aux poireaux et elle leva la tête à son arrivée.

- Harry, mon chéri, déjà levé ?

- Oui Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas su me rendormir ce matin.

- Voyons, combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te dire de m'appeler Molly ? dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un réflexe encore…

- Eh bien, j'espère que ça le sera vite ! Ça fait presque dix ans que nous nous connaissons quand même, et tu sais très bien que tu es comme un fils pour nous.

- Oui, je sais, Mrs… Molly, et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant.

- Oh, viens là, mon petit, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton affectueux en faisant le tour de la table pour le prendre dans ses bras, répandant de la farine dans ses cheveux.

Après un léger silence seulement entrecoupé du bruit de pétrissage de la pâte et de celui des casseroles et plats qui se lavaient tout seuls dans l'évier, Harry reprit la parole tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour enlever les restes de farine.

- Euh… Molly ? Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Mais bien sûr que tu peux ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux de sa préparation.

- Ben voilà, j'ai, comme qui dirait… froissé quelqu'un et… j'aimerais qu'il… enfin, cette personne me pardonne. Je comptais lui envoyer une lettre mais en fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire exactement et je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner des… conseils ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh, je vois ! Un cœur à reconquérir, c'est ça ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et secoua vivement la tête.

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, vous vous trompez ! C'est juste une euh… proche amitié.

- Je comprends, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Ne t'en fais pas, va, je ne dirai rien.

Elle ignora le farouche déni du brun et enchaîna.

- Tu sais mon chéri, le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est d'être sincère et de dire ce que tu penses et ressens au fond de toi. C'est la meilleure des choses qui puisse être écrite. Mais n'hésite pas à être flatteur si tu veux… passer aux choses sérieuses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Molly ! s'exclama le jeune homme choqué de voir de telles pensées dans l'esprit de sa mère de cœur.

Souriant en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait de _qui_ il était question, il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées sous les rires de la maîtresse de maison.

oOoOoOo

Toute la journée, Harry réfléchit à sa dernière - et courte - soirée avec Malfoy et à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ou plutôt crié, ce jour-là, pour essayer de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. '_Comme si je l'avais pas déjà fait assez…_' Mettant les conseils de Molly en application et après avoir évité Ron et les préparatifs du réveillon pendant une bonne partie de la journée, il se retrancha dans sa chambre après le déjeuner pour écrire au calme. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures et après de nombreuses tentatives ratées et du parchemin gâché, il posa sa plume à côté de lui et se relut.

_Malfoy,  
Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, si ce n'est que je suis désolé. Profondément et sincèrement désolé. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là, crois-moi, j'aurais agi différemment. J'aurais dû essayer de te comprendre et de savoir ce que tu tentais de me dire et de me faire comprendre, plutôt que d'agir stupidement et avec l'emportement qui m'a souvent caractérisé. Et surtout je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je ne te faisais pas confiance, parce que ça, par-dessus tout le reste, ce n'est_ pas_ vrai. J'espère que tu le savais depuis le temps. Tu sais des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne avant. Que ce soit sur mon futur, sur mes doutes, sur moi tout simplement._

_Mais ce qui est fait est fait, comme tu le dis si bien et si justement !, et maintenant c'est à moi d'essayer de réparer le mal que je t'ai fait._

_Il y avait quelque chose dont je devais te parler, quelque chose d'important sur moi et te concernant directement en un certain sens. Toi seul peux m'aider. Je te vois sourire à cette idée, mais je t'assure que c'est quelque chose de vital et d'extrêmement important pour moi, et je ne t'en parlerais pas si je n'étais pas sûr de toi et de la confiance que je te porte. D'ailleurs je me suis rendu compte de cette chose importante à cause de toi et de ta satanée baguette ! [J'espère que je t'ai suffisamment intrigué pour que tu acceptes de me reparler à nouveau…] Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour ça. Profites de cette supériorité que tu exerces sur moi, ça ne durera pas, sois-en sûr !_

_Tu sais que j'apprécie énormément nos rencontres et ton amitié m'est bien plus précieuse que tu ne le penses… même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, pas même sous la torture ! C'est pour ça que j__'aimerais que tu me pardonnes et que tu acceptes ce que je te propose._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Joyeux Noël !_

_Potter,  
__qui aimerait être un Harry._

Il n'osa pas lui écrire explicitement qu'il lui manquait, mais il espérait lui avoir fait comprendre.

'_Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est parti. Il est temps de faire face, Harry ! J'espère juste que je ne vais pas l'effrayer… _' pensa le jeune homme en accrochant sa lettre à la patte d'Opale, déterminé à retrouver l'amitié du Serpentard et à lui prouver sa confiance. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour profiter du réveillon préparé amoureusement par Molly.

_à suivre_

* * *

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	11. Chapter 10 : Le double aveu

**10/10/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Je vous l'avais dit, c'était exceptionnel, donc on retourne à une fréquence d'un mois par chapitre, normalement.**

**Au fait, vous connaissez Akinator ? C'est le site (akinator 'point' fr) qui "devine" à quoi tu penses (il pose des questions auxquelles il faut répondre oui/non et après le logiciel fait des regroupements dans une base de données.) Bref, j'y ai joué l'autre jour en pensant au yaoi, et il a trouvé ! XD**

**Bon j'arrête mon racontage de vie, place au chapitre.**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3: persos éventuellement OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS: merci à _Dadou_ pour sa review, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise à ce point =D j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur dans la suite et que ça te plaira tout autant ^^

* * *

Harry n'eut pas de réponse à sa lettre de la part de Malfoy et la fin des vacances se passa dans une tonalité plutôt morose pour le sauveur du monde sorcier, malgré les tentatives de Ron pour le dérider. Harry sentait que son meilleur ami voulait lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir pourquoi il était si étrange et triste alors que c'était les vacances et surtout pourquoi il ne voulait participer à aucune des activités qu'il lui proposait, et il n'avait pas l'énergie pour le décourager.

Le lendemain du Nouvel An, deux jours avant la rentrée, Ron traîna Harry dans leur chambre, l'assit de force sur son lit et s'installa en face. Le rouquin se contenta de le fixer du regard intensément pendant un moment mais voyant manifestement que ça n'avait aucun effet, il croisa ses doigts, leva les yeux au ciel et prit la parole.

- Bon Harry, t'as intérêt à tout me dire maintenant. Je sais que je devrais attendre qu'on retrouve Hermione, elle s'y prendrait sûrement mieux que moi, mais… franchement mon pote, tu fais peur là !

- Ah bon ? demanda l'interpellé, sincèrement surpris.

- Je t'assure ! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? T'as des cernes à faire pâlir une goule, les yeux injectés de sang et le visage, euh… _chiffonné_ est le meilleur terme qui me vienne à l'esprit. Et t'as à peine sorti un mot depuis une semaine.

Voyant l'air perdu de son meilleur ami, Ron reprit d'un ton plus conciliant en posant ses mains sur le genou d'Harry.

- Je sais que j'étais un peu préoccupé par Hermione ces temps-ci et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là… ça me fait bizarre franchement. On a quand même passé plus de six mois sans être séparés et… bref. Il ne s'agit plus de moi maintenant. Mais de toi. Tu ne vas pas bien, on est d'accord ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Harry le savait.

- Eh bien… je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme… essaya-t-il de s'en sortir par une pirouette. Mais ça va aller mieux, je t'assu…

- Non, Harry, le coupa Ron avant qu'il ne finisse. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas par une pirouette ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, je suis toujours ton meilleur ami, que diable !

- Bien sûr Ron, tu l'es. C'est juste que c'est… compliqué.

- Non, c'est compliqué parce que c'est toi qui le compliques.

- Mais… tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle !

- Non, c'est vrai… mais j'aime bien ce genre de phrases toutes faites. Ça fait classe.

Harry sourit.

- Ah ben quand même ! Tu sais que ça doit être le premier vrai sourire que je vois sur ton visage depuis le Réveillon de Noël ?

- Excuse-moi Ron, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Je ne savais pas que j'étais transparent à ce point.

- Harry, tu plaisantes là ? Tu l'as toujours été mon vieux : lisible comme dans une boule de cristal ! Enfin pas celles de Trelawney, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace éloquente. Bon alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis quelque temps ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Ron. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir, répondit lentement le jeune homme.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais de quoi que soit Harry ! Je le jure sur l'honneur des Weasley !

Ron se leva et plaça sa main gauche sur le cœur tandis que la droite restait en l'air telle une épée qu'il aurait brandie s'il en avait eu une.

- Même si je te dis que si je suis si mal, c'est parce que Draco Malfoy ne veut plus être mon ami ?

La main de Ron retomba aussi sec et on entendit un bruit étouffé quand elle toucha sa cuisse en rebondissant légèrement. Après quelques secondes, ce fut son autre main qui subit la force impitoyable de la gravité. Puis bouche bée et les yeux exorbités, il se rassit en se laissant brusquement retomber sur le matelas, qui émit un grincement face à cette agression.

- Oups… J'aurais peut-être dû attendre que tu te sois rassis avant de dire ça, pouffa Harry face à cette attitude pour le moins cocasse.

On pouvait lire "_Ha ha, très drôle._" dans les pupilles du rouquin.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, c'est ça ? reprit Harry, inquiet face à l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci leva une main.

- Attends juste deux secondes que j'assimile l'information. Ou plutôt deux minutes. Voire dix.

Toujours indécis, le brun recula et appuya son dos contre le mur qui faisait office de tête de lit à son lit de camp. Après dix minutes effectivement, ou peut-être même douze, Ron ferma enfin les yeux et les rouvrit, puis ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, et enfin se frotta l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

- Harry, tu es malade, c'est ça ? Oui, bien sûr que tu es malade ! C'est depuis l'autre jour, après le voyage par cheminette, tu es tombé et tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part, on est d'accord ? Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! Il faut donc un autre choc pour te remettre les idées en place…

Le supposé malade prit peur et recula encore plus dans le fond de son lit, si c'était seulement possible, car son meilleur ami avançait à quatre pattes sur le matelas, un air fou sur le visage et décidé à lui cogner la tête contre le mur pour lui rendre la raison.

- Ron ? Ron ! Arrête-toi tout de suite, je vais bien, ok ? Enfin… je ne suis pas malade, quoi ! RON !

Ce cri plus fort que les autres stoppa l'avancée du roux qui s'accroupit.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à coup, dit-il penaud en se frottant la tête.

- C'est… pas grave, t'inquiète. Tu m'as fais un peu peur c'est tout. T'es quand même super baraque tu sais !

- Baraque ?

- Oui, ça veut dire baraqué, balèze, costaud, fort, musclé… enfin tu vois quoi !

- Oui je vois parfaitement, se rengorgea le susnommé. Alors que toi t'es une crevette, tout le monde le sait !

Le regard blasé d'Harry le fit revenir au sujet de la discussion. Ils étaient à présent assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit du brun.

- Bon alors, c'est sérieux, cette histoire de Malfoy là ? Non parce que c'est… _Malfoy_, quoi !

- Oui, ça je sais, merci Ron. Mais oui, c'est sérieux entre nous… (Il ouvrit de grands yeux.) Enfin non, pas dans ce sens-là !

Décidément, cette famille lui implantait des idées bizarres dans sa tête : d'abord la mère, maintenant le fils !

- De quel sens tu veux parler ? demanda ledit fils d'un air perplexe.

- Non aucun ! C'est sérieux, dans le sens c'est vrai, authentique ! (Il enchaîna rapidement :) Je suis ami, ou plutôt j'_étais_ ami, avec Draco Malfoy.

Après un autre silence, Ron réagit.

- Tu sais que je ne le prends pas bien là.

- Oui, je te l'avais bien dit… je suis désolé.

- Je savais que tu voulais, enfin que tu ne voulais plus te battre avec lui, je l'ai compris et j'ai fait pareil. Mais _ça_, c'est allé un peu loin, non ?

- A la base, c'était pas prévu, c'est arrivé comme ça et… je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui tu sais, je crois que je l'appréci…

- Non, mon pote, ne dis rien, c'est au-dessus de mes forces là. "Apprécier" et "Malfoy" dans la même phrase, je ne sais pas si mon cœur va pourvoir encaisser le choc. Merde, c'est Malfoy quoi ! Celui qui nous a fait chier pendant six ans, qui nous disait toutes ces choses horribles et…

- Je sais Ron, mais il a changé et… (Il abrégea le sujet sous son regard coléreux.) Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était pas prévu je t'assure, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire quoi que soit ! Tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, tu le sais. Ça ne change rien, je t'assure !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, ça change beaucoup quand même.

- Arrête, t'exagères ! Ca dure depuis fin octobre et quand tu ne savais pas, ça ne te faisait rien !

- Depuis octobre !

Harry déglutit bruyamment.

- Oui, enfin… on avait discuté une fois comme ça après la rentrée, mais c'est depuis le Bal d'Halloween qu'on se parle vraiment.

- Et vous vous… _parlez_ souvent ?

- Ben on se parl_ait_ oui, plusieurs fois par semaine, jusqu'à avant les vacances.

- Ah oui, c'est ça ton problème, j'avais oublié. C'est que vous vous êtes disputés ou un truc comme ça ? En même temps avec _Malfoy_ c'est pas étonnant, fit Ron avec un rictus méchant.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Et c'était de ma faute, cette dispute. Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui ou quoi que ce soit, mais juste essayer de… et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant !

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Tu sais mon vieux, je suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour en parler, mais du moment que tu évites de dire son nom ou même de le mentionner tout court, je peux essayer de t'écouter et tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé.

- Merci Ron, c'est sympa, 'fin ça serait dur sans le mentionner du tout, mais c'est gentil, rigola doucement Harry d'une voix étouffée par ses genoux. De toute façon, je pense que je vais attendre la rentrée pour le dire à Hermione aussi.

- Ouais, t'as raison, elle sera peut-être plus compréhensive que moi sur ce coup-là.

Puis il se jeta sur Harry pour lui faire une bataille de chatouilles.

oOoOoOo

En passant sous silence les raisons de sa dispute avec le Serpentard, et son obsession pour ses cheveux, et le fait qu'ils se moquaient parfois d'eux, et leurs étreintes fréquentes…, Harry résuma à Hermione et à Ron le pourquoi du comment Malfoy et lui en étaient venus à être amis, puis à ne plus l'être.

Avec l'aide de ceux-ci, désormais conscients de ce qui le perturbait, il parvenait à ne plus culpabiliser à chaque fois qu'il voyait Malfoy, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle ou en cours, du moins cela durait un temps. Il faisait désormais des cauchemars qui mettaient en scène un Draco Malfoy furieux et/ou en larmes - ça dépendait des nuits - qui l'invectivait de tous les noms en lui reprochant son manque de confiance en lui, lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Bizarrement, ces rêves se finissaient généralement dans les airs, lui sur son balai au milieu de la foudre à la recherche du Serpentard mais sans qu'il ne sache comment il était atterri - ou plutôt envolé - là.

Draco n'avait pas donné le moindre signe qu'il avait accepté la proposition du brun, ni même qu'il avait reçu sa lettre et son cadeau. Il ne faisait que l'ignorer et l'éviter. Précaution bien inutile vu qu'Harry ne cherchait pas à entrer en contact avec lui, coupable et honteux à la fois. Il passait son temps à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour retrouver l'amitié du Serpentard mais toutes ses idées semblaient vouées à l'échec et il les abandonnait bien vite, trop bizarres, trop audacieuses ou trop pitoyables. Pas question de ramper à ses pieds, quand même ! Il lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement que le blond lui manquait et il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler à quoi était consacré son temps libre, avant qu'il ne se mette à le passer avec Malfoy.

Un jour aux alentours du dix janvier, alors que les premières neiges venaient d'apparaître, Harry était resté dans le Château et faisait ses devoirs dans la Grande Salle pour éviter l'allégresse des autres étudiants présents à la Tour Gryffondor - il ne partageait pas vraiment leur enthousiasme pour une fois. Alors qu'il envisageait d'écrire une autre lettre au Serpentard ou même d'aller le chercher dans sa salle commune pour lui parler, il le vit arriver dans la Grande Salle… avec _son_ écharpe autour du cou. Celle qu'il lui avait offert à Noël ! Le blond se dirigea nonchalamment vers lui, comme s'ils n'avaient pas cessé de se parler depuis maintenant plus de quatre semaines, puis s'arrêta devant la table où Harry était assis. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des élèves assez courageux pour être sortis et qui faisaient apparemment une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle et Harry présuma qu'il pouvait lui adresser la parole dans une relative sécurité.

- Malfoy ? C'est bien l'écharpe… que je t'ai offerte ?

- Et bien oui, ça se voit non ? répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire railleur.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as… reçu le cadeau ?

- De toute évidence, oui.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as reçu la lettre ?

- Eh bien oui apparemment ! répéta-t-il avec un air atterré. T'es encore plus bête qu'avant, ou quoi ?

- Et que tu l'as lue ? continua Harry sur sa lancée sans faire cas de sa remarque.

- Ah, je vois. C'est ça qui te perturbe, hein ! Tu t'es mis à nu dans cette lettre mon cher Potter, et tu as peur que je l'utilise contre toi ou un truc du genre ? J'avais bien raison, tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Au contraire, si tu l'as vraiment lue, tu le sais très bien.

- Je sais Potter. T'énerve pas, j'aime bien te taquiner, "te faire sortir de tes gonds" même.

- T'es incroyable, tu sais ça ? soupira Harry.

- Mm, laisse-moi réfléchir… oui je crois que je sais ! répondit le blond alors que son vis-à-vis levait les yeux au plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle.

- Bon alors, qu'as-tu pensé de mon offre ? Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on soit ami comme avant et je te prouve que je te fais confiance en te parlant de ce pourquoi j'ai _besoin_ de toi ?

Harry se tordit nerveusement les mains alors que le silence se prolongeait.

- Oui, Potter, ça marche, te fais pas mal comme ça ! J'ai accepté dès que j'ai lu.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ?

- Je voulais te faire mariner un peu. (Il ajouta du ton de la confidence :) Je suis un Serpentard tu vois ?

- N'importe quoi ! En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu me pardonnes…

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne, Potter. J'ai la rancune facile, tu devrais le savoir. Mais on peut se parler de nouveau, comme avant.

- Ah ! Alors je t'ai manqué d'une certaine façon, hein ?

- Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ok ! Mais oui, c'est vrai. C'est pas pareil avec Blaise, il sait des choses sur moi, et il me charrie tout le temps.

- Des _choses_ ? Mr Malfoy a des _choses_ à cacher ?

- Non, c'est rien, des broutilles, pas important, répliqua rapidement le blond avant de changer de sujet. Du coup, oui, j'avoue que ces petites soirées dans la Salle sur Demande étaient bien plaisantes. Et l'hydromel qu'elle fournit est assez bon aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

Harry rangea ses affaires, fourra le tout à la hâte dans son sac à dos et entraîna Draco par le bras. Ils se mirent à marcher dans les couloirs d'un pas tranquille.

- Au fait, j'ai dit à Hermione et Ron qu'on était amis maintenant, alors si Hermione t'adresse la parole ou s'ils veulent passer du temps avec nous, t'inquiète pas, ok ?

- Oulah, tu devais vraiment être désespéré pour leur dire ça ! Je me rappelle que tu voulais pas, que t'hésitais. '_Oh non, la belette va me détester et je ne le supporterais pas…_'

- Si on veut, rougit Harry. Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler la belette !

- Ouais, les habitudes ont la vie dure, tu le sais ! En tout cas, apparemment la _belette_ a eu plus de jugeote que tu le pensais, hum ?

- En fait Hermione l'a convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais du coup, ils veulent s'assurer que tu… ne feras rien de répréhensible. (Il ajouta rapidement :) J'ai essayé de les convaincre, que tu n'étais pas exactement le même, mais tu sais …

- Oui, eux aussi ont la rancune facile, c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en face de la bibliothèque, Draco le laissa en promettant qu'il serait dans la Salle sur Demande le soir même. Harry commençait à s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres quand il entendit son nom et se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai pas encore… enfin merci. Pour le cadeau, ajouta-t-il en touchant l'écharpe du bout des doigts après avoir surpris le regard interrogatif de son camarade.

- Oh, de rien. Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, et je le savais, ça te va vraiment bien !

- Je sais, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé.

- A tout à l'heure !

- C'est ça, répondit l'autre en tournant les talons pour entrer dans le refuge de Mrs Pince.

oOoOoOo

Malgré ce qu'il avait promis dans sa lettre, Harry ne parla pas tout de suite de ses souvenirs perdus à Malfoy. En un certain sens, il avait peur. Peur de la réaction du blond, de ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de lui, de ce que ça pourrait changer entre eux. Pour l'instant il profitait simplement de son amitié retrouvée et à chaque fois que Draco ramenait le sujet sur le tapis, il prétextait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Oh, il voyait parfaitement que ça énervait un peu le Serpentard, mais celui-ci aussi avait des choses à cacher, alors il se taisait et ne pipait mot quand Harry le lui faisait justement remarquer. Draco était aussi plus fragile en cette période - l'absence de son père se faisant cruellement ressentir - et ils avaient tacitement décidé de reporter le sujet à plus tard, profitant simplement de leur amitié presque comme avant.

En plus, maintenant que Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, ainsi que Blaise, ils passaient plus de temps à cinq que seuls tous les deux et avaient moins l'occasion d'en reparler. Hermione et Blaise s'étaient trouvé un terrain d'entente qui était - à la grande surprise de la brunette – le droit sorcier, et ils partaient parfois dans des débats enflammés sur le sujet pendant des heures. Malgré ce nouveau _statu quo_ désormais flagrant dans tout le Château, Ron ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ces nouvelles fréquentations, que ce soit la franche amitié d'Harry avec le blond ou bien la passion qui animait Hermione et le jeune noir. Cette animosité sous-jacente animée par la jalousie limitait considérablement ses échanges avec les Serpentards, ce qui fait qu'au bout de quelques jours de cette routine, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent de nouveau à passer leurs soirées seuls, Ron entraînant de force sa petite amie ailleurs. Blaise avait préféré s'éclipser aussi, se sentant à l'écart au milieu des deux jeunes hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry retrouva le Serpentard dans la Salle sur Demande en ce vingt janvier enneigé, estimant le moment venu. En dépit du fait que tout le monde à Poudlard savait à présent que les deux anciens ennemis étaient amis, ils préféraient l'intimité de la Salle sur Demande pour discuter plus tranquillement. Surtout ce jour-là, alors qu'Harry avait décidé de lui parler de ses souvenirs oubliés.

- Malfoy, j'ai _besoin_ de ton aide.

- Ah ça y est ? répondit Draco, goguenard.

- Oui, et si tu pouvais enlever ce rictus de tes lèvres ce serait encore mieux.

- Et pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit de rigoler quand mon meilleur ennemi me demande de l'aide, non ?

- On a passé le statut d'ennemi depuis un petit moment je crois, non ?

- C'est ce que tu voudrais bien croire, hein ? ricana le Serpentard.

- Pfff, t'es lourd à la fin… se résigna Harry.

- Oh allez, fait pas cette tête-là, je plaisante ! Bon alors, crache le morceau, ajouta-t-il en voyant le brun commencer à se renfrogner.

Après un silence blasé, Harry reprit :

- Bon, c'est un peu difficile à concevoir, et surtout très long à expliquer, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter attentivement et sans poser de questions ? J'espère que ça ne te choquera pas.

Malfoy hocha la tête, en réprimant le commentaire sarcastique qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Bon, est-ce que tu as entendu parler des horcruxes ?

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Harry finit son récit, Draco resta bouche bée. Il connaissait effectivement les Horcruxes (après tout, il n'avait pas eu un père féru de Magie Noire pour rien), mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre défiait l'imagination !

- Ça alors ! Ben putain, si je m'attendais ! C'est sûr que c'est plus important… enfin, c'est pas que je m'attendais à un truc futile ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais je veux dire, c'est vraiment… wah !

- 'Wah', c'est le mot, sourit Harry. Alors tu veux bien m'aider ?

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu me dis pourquoi c'est ma baguette qui t'y a fait pensé.

- Ah, tu te souviens de ça ?

- Potter… si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai lu ta lettre, elle est gravée dans ma mémoire maintenant.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry ébahi.

- Euh, non… j'ai rien dit, je voulais pas dire ça.

Harry lui lança un regard significatif.

- Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Alors, tu m'expliques ? reprit le blond en levant la tête crânement.

- En fait, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est quand j'étais au terrier et que je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir ta baguette, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, tu me l'as dit à notre première rencontre ici, quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi.

- C'est ça. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione m'a dit que je t'avais désarmé au Manoir Malfoy et que du coup, je m'étais retrouvé en possession de ta baguette et que je l'avais utilisé. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne me souvenais plus du tout de ce moment-là.

- Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant.

- D'ailleurs, c'était la première des choses dont je voulais te parler, sourit Harry, soulagé de voir que Draco le prenait bien et qu'il ne s'était pas enfui en courant, comme il l'avait craint.

- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, promit le Serpentard. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Alors voilà…

oOoOoOo

A la fin de la soirée, ils avaient à peine pu finir ce premier souvenir car Draco avait beaucoup de détails à lui fournir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter, Harry suivant Draco dans le couloir, ce dernier s'arrêta.

- Harry ? appela-il en se tordant les mains.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tout va bien ? Si c'est trop pénible, on peut arrêter là, je comprendrai.

- Non, non, ça va pour l'instant. C'est juste que…

Le haut de ses pommettes se colora de rouge.

- J'ai…. j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, murmura-t-il enfin en plongeant sa main dans la poche sa cape pour en sortir un petit paquet. Pour Noël.

- Oh, fallait pas ! s'exclama Harry. C'est pas parce que je t'ai offert quelque chose que tu devais te sentir obligé de trouver quelque chose pour moi.

Le blond murmura une phrase inaudible et Harry se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? J'ai pas entendu.

- Hum, j'ai dit que je l'avais acheté avant les vacances et notre… coup d'éclat. Je te l'ai pas offert avant parce que j'étais en colère et bon… c'est une bonne occasion maintenant.

- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes pour de bon !

- Ouvre d'abord !

Harry défit précautionneusement le papier qui entourait un petit étui de quelques centimètres carrés et découvrit d'une chaine en argent à mailles fines ciselées. Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête avec un sourire rayonnant. Il fit face à un Draco nerveux qui n'osait pas le regarder.

- Merci, c'est magnifique ! Je sais pas quoi dire. C'est un très beau cadeau, j'ai jamais rien eu comme ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, dit-il finalement d'une voix émue.

Il enleva soigneusement le bijou de son étui et le tendit à son vis-à-vis. Pendant que le Serpentard lui accrochait la chaîne autour de son cou, il demanda malicieusement :

- Je suis pardonné alors ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça ! dit piteusement le blond.

Harry se retourna et le prit impulsivement dans ses bras en passant une main autour de son cou et une dans son dos, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- Oh merci, Draco ! Je me suis senti vraiment mal et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir blessé…

- C'est rien, c'est oublié.

Draco enroula délicatement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune brun et eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas poser lui aussi sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

- Tu vois, murmura ce dernier. Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

- De quoi ? demanda le blond sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor rapprocha son corps du sien en l'étreignant plus fermement entre ses bras.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Confession, raccommodage, re-confession en un chapitre... :P Je sais pas si c'est très cohérent, mais c'est ainsi que je l'imagine !**

**Merci encore de me suivre :)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	12. Chapter 11 : J'ai rêvé qu'on dansait

**11/11/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**En ce jour bien particulier pour les fanas de nombres dont je fais partie (11.11.11 ^^), voici le chapitre 11 héhé =P  
J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas =) On y aborde un souvenir... intéressant :D**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : Merci à _Castiela_ pour sa review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise _super_bement =P et je ne sais pas s'ils vont 'passer à l'acte' lol (pas encore décidé) donc on verra bien ! en tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^

PPS : Merci à _Juliette_ pour sa review, je suis super heureuse que cette histoire te donne envie de te replonger dans le monde du drarry ^^ merci pour tes compliments - j'espère que je les mérite - et à tout de suite pour la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer :)

* * *

Draco n'eut pas eu le temps en une soirée de tout lui remémorer. Et certains événements étaient en plus trop douloureux à expliquer en parlant, sa gorge se nouant rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé durant ces moments-là.

Ils se virent donc quasiment quotidiennement à partir de ce jour-là et Harry avait pu aborder ses souvenirs perdus, pour la plupart d'entre eux liés à leur emprisonnement au Manoir Malfoy - l'une des rares fois où Malfoy avait croisé la route d'Harry l'année dernière. Le Serpentard avait donc pu combler les lacunes du brun, notamment sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre la sortie d'Harry du cachot et le sauvetage de Dobby. Hermione et Ron lui avaient déjà raconté ce passage dans les grandes lignes mais comme la brunette s'était _légèrement_ faite malmenée par Bellatrix et que tout s'était apparemment passé dans un désordre et une débandade monstre, ils n'avaient pas pu être précis à ce sujet. En plus, Harry expliqua à son ami qu'il voulait aussi un point de vue différent, plus détaché pour avoir la scène en entier, et celui de Draco convenait en l'occurrence. Ce passage avait été le plus facile pour le Serpentard, simple témoin oculaire, mais néanmoins parfait, de la scène.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil noir à Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait quitter la salle commune le soir, mais il voyait bien que son ami avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, alors il ne disait rien. Et la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés lui clouait le bec assez facilement également ! La brunette avait plutôt pris le parti de laisser Harry gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait, et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Malfoy lui-même, les conversations qu'elle avait tenues avec son ami Blaise lui avait montré qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance, n'en déplaise à Ron. Elle avait également remarqué les regards de Draco sur Harry bien que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien et en savait sûrement plus que lui sur les motivations de Draco.

Environ deux semaines après que les deux garçons aient commencé à achever l'inventaire des souvenirs perdus de Harry, celui-ci aborda l'un des derniers passages qu'il lui restait à éclaircir. Il était comme à son habitude assis dans l'un canapé de leur salle, tandis que Draco avait les yeux plongés dans les reflets de son verre d'hydromel qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. De temps en temps, le Serpentard levait son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

- Tu sais, dit Harry quand le silence se fut installé dans la pièce, quand on était dans la Salle sur Demande devenue Salle des Objets Perdus… je sais que c'est un moment dur pour toi, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé entre la… enfin le sort de Crabbe et le moment où on s'est retrouvé dans le couloir.

Il y eut un silence gêné et un rougissement diffus s'épanouit sur les joues de Draco.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ça du tout ?

- Eh bien… par bribes quoi ! A peine en fait. C'est pour ça que je te le demande quand même ! répliqua Harry en rigolant.

- Oh, eh bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu demander à tes autres précieux amis ? Ils étaient là eux aussi ! s'emporta Draco pour cacher son embarras.

- Ils m'ont juste dit que j'avais voulu venir vous rechercher, toi et Goyle, et qu'on vous a récupérés par balai. Comme ce n'était pas si important que ça à l'époque, on n'a pas voulu épiloguer là-dessus.

- Et maintenant, c'est important peut-être ?

- Non mais tu vois, cet été, ce qui m'importait c'était les événements majeurs par rapport à mon combat contre Voldemort, la recherche des Horcruxes, la Guerre et tout ça. Du coup, ce passage dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, ça nous a paru secondaire et on est vite passé dessus. Comme par exemple le fait que j'avais oublié que si on prononçait le nom 'Voldemort' à voix haute, les Rafleurs apparaissaient, ou encore les paroles du Ministre avant qu'il nous lise le testament de Dumbledore.

- Le testament de Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Je te raconterai un autre jour si tu veux.

- Ok je comprends. Mais c'est juste que pour moi, ça me semblait important. Ce moment dans la Salle, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai que… Crabbe est mort à ce moment-là. C'était ton ami.

- Mouais, si on veut en fait, dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était à fond dans les trucs de Mangemorts et de Magie Noire quand même et ça me passait un peu par-dessus la tête. Carrow l'avait bien formé apparemment.

Ils restèrent silencieux repensant aux conséquences de l'apprentissage des Carrow à Poudlard - même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vécu personnellement - jusqu'à ce que Draco brise le silence après avoir porté son verre à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante.

- Bon tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

- Alors la dernière chose dont je me rappelle avant le trou noir, c'est Crabbe qui lance le sort d'une voix forte. Puis Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'on avait couru tous les trois puis que j'avais trouvé des balais posés le long d'une armoire. Ensuite, je me souviens vous avoir vus toi et Goyle, pris au piège dans un cercle de flammes. Et après plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de la salle, que je vois l'Horcruxe se faire détruire, que tu demandes où est Crabbe et Ron te disant qu'il est mort.

- Wah, quelle mémoire tu as ! Enfin, à part le trou au milieu bien sûr.

- Bah, tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le temps, et puis avoir une pensine personnelle, ça aide aussi !

- Une pensine personnelle ? dit Draco dans un sifflement admiratif. J'avoue que je suis impressionné.

- Quand on a commencé à se replonger dans tous ces souvenirs pendant l'été, Hermione m'a conseillé d'acquérir une pensine pour y 'voir' plus clair dans les moments où on était vraiment bloqué. Ça aide pas mal, mais seulement si tu te souviens exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon ça ne sert à rien, expliqua le Gryffondor.

- Peut-être que tu devrais l'amener un des ces prochains jours. Je pense que je pourrai te montrer le passage en question, ce serait mieux qu'avec des mots.

- Oui bien sûr, je peux même l'amener tout de suite, ce serait plus simple.

- Mais comment ?

- Ben on est dans la Salle sur Demande, banane !

- Tu viens de me traiter de fruit là, Potter, tu sais ça ? dit Draco son sourcil droit levé en une parfaite démonstration de perplexité.

- Non c'est une insulte, moldue je suppose, pour te faire comprendre que tu as été un idiot parfait sur le coup.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant la moue déconfite du blond.

- C'est pas drôle, franchement. Quelle idée de m'insulter avec une insulte _moldue_ !

- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment une insulte, c'est plutôt… gentil en fait, affectueux.

- Affectueux ? Tu as de l'_affection_ pour moi, Potter ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- J'expliquais juste ce que le mot signifiait dans ce contexte, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as employé, dans ce contexte justement, ça veut dire que tu l'as utilisé avec cette signification, railla Draco gentiment.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai fini par t'apprécier pour de vrai, on va dire, répondit Harry en rentrant dans son jeu et en posant une main sur celle de son vis-à-vis posée sur l'accoudoir en bois du fauteuil.

- Ha, tu l'as vraiment dit ! s'exclama Draco. (Il leva les yeux et regarda fixement le brun, un drôle d'air sur le visage.) Tu sais, je t'apprécie aussi. Beaucoup.

Il y eut un silence gêné après ces paroles, comme si aucun des deux ne savait exactement comment ils en avaient fait pour en arriver à cette déclaration mutuelle inattendue. Puis Harry reprit en enlevant sa main de celle de Malfoy.

- Bon, je te traitais de 'banane' parce qu'on est dans la Salle sur Demande, je te rappelle, donc on peut lui demander ce qu'elle veut, elle nous l'apporte.

- Je sais comment fonctionne la Salle, Potter, répliqua le Serpentard, le moment de gêne passé.

- Ben non, apparemment puisque je t'ai traité de _banane_.

- Tu vas arrêter de prononcer ce mot, oui !

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les _bananes_ ? rigola Harry en insistant sur le mot en question.

Draco s'arrêta net au moment de prononcer une réplique cinglante qu'il avait sans aucun doute aux bords des lèvres et regarda Harry fixement.

- Pardon ?

- C'était une blague, Malfoy, détends-toi !

- Ben c'était de très mauvais goût, railla ce dernier. Si c'était une tentative pour savoir si j'étais gay, tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement.

Harry comprenant enfin de quoi parlait son camarade, rougit de nouveau.

- Oh non ! Non pas du tout… Non ! répéta-t-il avec force. Ce n'était pas mon intention. (Il eut un sourire en coin.) De toute façon, tout le monde sait très bien que tu es gay.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, qui pourrait avoir des mains aussi fines et manucurées, des cheveux aussi soyeux et bien ordonnés, ou encore une garde-robe à en faire pâlir un mannequin, si ce n'est une fille… ou un gay ?

Draco pâlit, verdit, rougit puis revint à une couleur de peau normale alors qu'il reprenait contenance face à son vis-à-vis mort de rire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, Potter, tu n'as aucun goût vestimentaire, et que tu arbores en guise de cheveux une tignasse incoiffable que tu dois croire que tous ceux qui prennent un petit peu soin de leur apparence sont tous gay ! Bon tu l'appelles cette pensine ? ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de clore le débat.

- C'est bon, la voilà, ajouta ledit mal-coiffé, calmé par l'éclat de voix du blond.

Il se leva du canapé et alla prendre la pensine qui était apparue sur le petit plateau qui surplombait le bar. Sans un mot, Draco mit son souvenir dedans et plongea à la suite d'Harry dans le liquide argenté qui miroitait à sa surface. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande telle qu'elle l'était le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard - nommée ainsi _a posteriori_.

Un Draco-pensine apparut, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, et tous trois s'avançaient à travers les portes grandes ouvertes de la Salle des Objets Perdus, leurs baguettes à la main. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les voix de Ron et Hermione se disputer. Les deux groupes Gryffondor et Serpentard se rejoignirent à quelques mètres de distance alors que les vrais Harry et Draco spectateurs de la scène suivaient tant bien que mal les trois Serpentards au milieu du fatras d'objets qui encombraient la Salle.

Le combat s'engagea alors sans préavis et Crabbe envoya un _doloris_ en direction du Harry-pensine.

- STOP ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant…, s'écria le Malfoy-pensine.

Crabbe tenta alors de lancer le sortilège de mort en direction d'Hermione qui l'esquiva en se décalant. Les deux observateurs virent alors le Harry-pensine tenter de stupéfixer Crabbe qui bouscula le Draco-pensine en évitant le sort, faisant lâcher sa baguette au blond.

Alors que ses deux partenaires continuaient de faire voler des sorts mortels et dangereux en direction des trois Gryffondors, le Malfoy-pensine cria avec frénésie :

- Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS !

Cette intervention inattendue permit au Harry-pensine de lancer un _expelliarmus_ en direction de Goyle qui se le prit de plein fouet. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco, spectateurs impuissants, assistaient avec horreur à ce combat joué d'avance, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'arrêter. Harry s'imprégnait des images dans l'espoir de les graver dans sa mémoire, tandis qu'à côté de lui, le corps de Malfoy était tendu, le dos droit et les mains serrées si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

L'arrivée des flammes du _feudeymon_ lancé par Crabbe sortit Draco de sa torpeur et Harry et lui se reculèrent instinctivement devant le brasier qui commençait à brûler la Salle des Objets Perdus. Ils suivirent le Draco-pensine qui courait tout en traînant Goyle derrière lui et qui se frayait un chemin à travers les objets qui obstruaient le passage. Tout en accélérant, le Malfoy-pensine regardait autour de lui - vraisemblablement à la recherche de Crabbe - puis il s'arrêta, entouré par les flammes qui rugissaient de plus belle autour de lui et du corps inanimé de son camarade.

Harry supportait de moins en moins la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et la terreur qui se voyait sur le visage du Draco-pensine qui se lança à l'assaut d'une pile bringuebalante de bureaux carbonisés en tirant toujours Goyle, le remua plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vrai Malfoy, debout à côté de lui et le vit la tête baissée, les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés dans l'espoir vain de se soustraire au souvenir qui s'offrait à lui. Dans une tentative de le réconforter, la main d'Harry s'enroula autour du poignet du blond mais celui-ci ne fit pas mine de réagir, plongé dans les souvenirs de la terreur atroce qu'il avait éprouvée ce jour-là. Alors qu'il regardait son ami, le Gryffondor sentit un courant d'air passer à côté de lui et il releva la tête pour voir son autre lui-même arriver à dos de balai en direction de la pile de meubles où était juché le Draco-pensine tenant fermement un Goyle toujours inconscient. Le balai de Ron et Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard et Harry assista à leur sauvetage de Goyle tandis que le Harry-pensine tentait d'attraper le Draco-pensine en lui tendant sa main.

Alors que le balai de Ron et Hermione s'éloignait cahin-caha en louvoyant entre les flammes, Goyle menaçant de tomber à chaque instant, la main du Malfoy-pensine lâcha celle du Harry-pensine, et le vrai Harry sauta sur ses pieds de frayeur, oubliant qu'il assistait à un souvenir. Le brun ne se souvenait plus que ça s'était passé comme ça, qu'il avait eu du mal à attraper Draco, qu'il avait eu peur de le lâcher. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de cette partie de leur expédition dans la Salle des Objets Perdus et il se sentait mal d'avoir imposé cette épreuve à Draco. L'insouciance de leur conversation de tout à l'heure s'estompa au bruit infernal qui régnait dans la pièce, celui des flammes dévorant tout sur leur passage, des objets tombant au sol dans un grand fracas et des cris terrifiés du Malfoy-pensine qui résonnaient au-dessus d'eux.

Le Harry-pensine réussit finalement à hisser le Serpentard derrière lui. Même d'où les deux garçons se trouvaient, on pouvait voir distinctement l'expression d'épouvante du Draco-pensine alors qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la taille du Gryffondor. Harry sentit une drôle d'émotion tordre son ventre à cette vision et sa gorge se noua. Puis le balai s'envola loin au-dessus de leurs têtes sous les cris de terreur de Crabbe, resté au milieu des flammes. Le Harry-pensine s'empara du diadème de Serdaigle qui tombait en piquet pendant que le Malfoy-pensine lui hurlait '_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là !_' puis il s'élança vers la sortie.

Enfin le souvenir s'évapora.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pensine, Draco n'osa pas regarder le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il avait cru que ce serait plus facile de montrer que de décrire par des mots, mais en réalité revivre cet événement avait fait remonter des émotions enfouies au fond de lui et qu'il croyait parties. La peur, la terreur, la mort omniprésente. Harry l'installa doucement dans le canapé et le prit dans ses bras sans un mot.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ce jour-là… je sais pas ce que…

- Tout va bien maintenant, murmura Harry en effectuant des caresses apaisantes sur son dos.

- Harry, si tu n'avais pas été là, je…

Le blond remonta sa tête qui était nichée dans ce cou du Gryffondor et le regarda intensément dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry se sentit troublé de cette proximité et repensa à sa discussion puérile sur le fait que Draco soit gay ou non. Il aurait été bien en peine de se définir lui-même en cet instant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le murmure du Serpentard.

- Je ne serais sûrement pas là à me faire consoler dans tes bras, sourit-il tristement.

- Mais tu es là et c'est le principal, hein, reprit Harry en cachant son trouble.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Draco reprit piteusement sa position dans les bras de Harry et ils restèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Harry était soulagé et infiniment heureux de pouvoir parler de nouveau en toute franchise avec le blond. Il ne comprenait pas exactement la raison de cette allégresse, mais le fait était qu'il se sentait bien et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ces huit derniers mois. Perspicace comme à son habitude, Hermione avait remarqué cette euphorie permanente dans laquelle il semblait baigné et lui avait suggéré de se pencher sur le lien qu'il entretenait avec le Serpentard. Mais Harry lui avait rétorqué que quelque soit ce _lien_ qu'il avait avec le blond, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa sensation de bien-être… '_Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place_', lui avait dit Hermione. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, et de toute façon elle n'avait jamais rien compris à ce qui se passait entre Malfoy et lui… '_C'est-à-dire rien !_' se morigéna-t-il à voix haute.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils ne firent plus allusion à ce souvenir et à le Gryffondor oublia tout des émotions qu'ils l'avaient agité ce jour-là. De toute façon, le brun avait l'étonnante et remarquable facilité à occulter de son esprit les moments spéciaux et parfois incongrus qu'il partageait avec son camarade, ce qu'il fait qu'il se persuadait lui-même très bien que tout ce qui se passait entre eux était parfaitement normal. Il ne sut à quel point il se trompait que deux semaines plus tard quand Draco entama leur soirée par une phrase qui entraîna un bouleversement de tout ce à quoi se raccrochait Harry ces derniers temps.

- J'ai rêvé de nous cette nuit.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. On dansait. Tu veux que je te montre ? ajouta le Serpentard.

- Euh, vas-y.

Draco le mit debout face à lui et l'enlaça en mettant ses bras autour de la taille.

- On était comme ça, et on tournait, reprit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Comme au son d'une musique imaginaire, ils se mirent alors à tourner sur eux-mêmes, Draco toujours dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci, figé, n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur de rompre l'ambiance qui s'était installée, et de troubler le charme de l'instant.

Draco releva alors la tête et l'embrassa très doucement sur les lèvres en effleurant sa bouche de la sienne.

- Ça… ça aussi, c'était dans ton rêve ? bégaya Harry après un instant de flottement.

- Non, j'ai… improvisé, rougit Draco en se détachant de lui.

Après un silence gêné pendant lequel Harry ne sut où poser les yeux - partout mais surtout pas devant lui -, Draco secoua sa tête.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais cru que… enfin, ces derniers temps on… Non rien, c'est pas grave.

Voyant qu'Harry ne disait toujours rien, le blond se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon, ben à plus, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Euh, oui… réussit à sortir le jeune Gryffondor.

Draco se détourna alors pour sortir de la pièce et par la porte restée entrouverte, Harry l'entendit se mettre à courir. Tandis qu'il se laissait tomber par terre abasourdi, un blond était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Premier (chaste) baiser et voilà un pauvre Harry tout confus et un pauvre Draco tout déçu ^^****  
****Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire :)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	13. Chapter 12 : Une discussion révélatrice

**8/01/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Ouf ça y est ! Voici finalement le chapitre 13, avec quasiment un mois de retard, toutes mes excuses...**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s par la fin de ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci est un **_**happy end ^^**_

**Avertissement 1 : slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2 : spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3 : les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : merci à _honey-hebi-chan_ pour sa review ! (tu as désactivé la réception de message privé !) merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =)

* * *

En ce début du mois de février, Harry passa beaucoup de temps dans le parc de Poudlard, et il avait même relégué ses pensées au sujet de la Guerre, de l'année dernière ou encore de ses doutes vis-à-vis de son futur au second plan. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Malfoy se sente assez en confiance pour faire _ça_ ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être passé dans la tête du Serpentard pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de rêve ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par son "_j'avais cru que…_" implorant ? _S'il_ "_avait cru_ _que_"_ justement_, pensa Harry, _ça veut dire que de mon côté je… peut-être que j'ai agi en ce sens ? Non je n'ai rien fait, _nia farouchement le brun en repoussant cette pensée au fond de lui. Mais le geste du blond ne cessait malgré tout de le troubler et il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser en permanence, même sans aller plus loin dans des explications plus approfondies sur ses propres sentiments.

Il passait son temps dans son dortoir et dès que les cours étaient terminés, il se précipitait sur son lit, fermait ses rideaux et ne laissait personne le voir. Les repères qu'il pensait avoir construits étaient tout chamboulés et il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait être plus pareil. Sa relation avec Draco qu'ils avaient mis du temps à construire était brisée, peut-être pour toujours. Et même s'il savait que le lien entre eux était fort, intense et même intime d'une certaine façon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco puisse éprouver ce _type_ de sentiments envers lui. En même temps, ça expliquait bien des choses, notamment ses rougissements fréquents, les raisons de leur dispute d'avant les vacances, sa gène quand Harry avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il était gay ou non, sa réticence à l'enlacer et tous ces autres petits détails qu'Harry avait pris pour argent comptant, comme faisant partie intégrante de sa relation avec Draco et qu'il voyait maintenant avec un regard neuf.

Ses pensées étaient donc en permanence tournées sur leur dernière soirée ensemble. Le baiser de Draco qu'il n'avait absolument pas prémédité. Il se souvenait de son premier baiser avec Ginny. Il n'était pas non plus prévu, mais Harry avait senti au fond de lui que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Ginny avait toujours été en admiration devant lui et de son côté, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la rouquine avait changé progressivement et il s'y était habitué. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était complètement différent ! D'abord, Draco était un garçon, ce qui ne posait pas de problème en soi, mais qui ajoutait un obstacle supplémentaire pour imaginer une éventuelle relation d'ordre plus intime avec lui. Et puis Harry n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon. Il pouvait certes trouver un homme séduisant, mais aucune arrière-pensée ni aucune attraction physique ne lui était venu à l'esprit à ce sujet ! Ensuite, Draco était son ennemi. Bon, plus depuis plusieurs mois finalement, mais ils avaient quand même passé plus de six ans à se chercher des noises, et ce n'était pas ces quelques mois passés ensemble dans de bonnes conditions qui aurait pu le faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Si ? Il semblerait que si en réalité.

Harry était donc complètement perdu. Cette amitié avec le Serpentard qu'il avait crue immuable semblait cette évanouie en cinq secondes - les cinq secondes qu'avait duré le baiser. Et il ne savait plus où il en était. Ces soirées passées seul dans la Tour Gryffondor, à faire ses devoirs ou à simplement être avec lui-même le frustraient et il s'ennuyait, ce qui lui laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire ! _Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant de passer mes soirées avec lui ? _pensait-il dans ces moments de solitude. _Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir… comment j'étais sans lui ?_ Il cherchait par tous les moyens à s'évader de ses pensées morbides qui le ramenaient toujours auprès du blond, mais sans succès. Le sauveur du monde sorcier avait désormais besoin d'être sauvé de ses propres pensées ! Quelle ironie !

Le deuxième dimanche après sa dernière soirée avec le Serpentard, Harry se réveilla anormalement tôt. Alors qu'il entrait machinalement dans la salle de bain du dortoir pour faire ses ablutions matinales, son regard tomba sur l'horloge qu'il avait installée sur le mur pour éviter d'avoir à se déplacer quand il n'avait pas sa baguette à proximité. Quand il vit la petite aiguille posée sur le huit, il fit demi-tour et alla se blottir sous sa couette histoire de profiter de sa grasse matinée. Il s'endormit sans se douter que du fond de son lit, un Draco fébrile attendait de descendre dans la Grande Salle en ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, pensant que le Gryffondor profiterait de cette occasion pour se déclarer à lui.

Harry resta finalement toute la journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à faire ses devoirs pendant que ses meilleurs amis étaient partis fricoter il ne savait où. À midi, il demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter des sandwichs et se fit également ramener toutes sortes de viennoiseries. Content de son avancée dans ses devoirs et du fait qu'il n'avait quasiment pas pensé à une certaine chevelure blonde pendant toute la journée - quasiment étant le mot-clé - il alla se coucher très tôt contrairement à son habitude, dans l'espoir de faire durer ce sentiment de paix qu'il avait perdu ces dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron rentrèrent après une journée passée dans l'euphorie de la fête des amoureux, ils trouvèrent un Harry endormi sur son lit, les doigts serrés sur une chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

oOoOoOo

Perdu dans ses pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre - même la nuit, ses rêves ne le laissaient pas en paix - Harry ne s'aperçut pas du souci que ses meilleurs amis se faisaient pour lui. Il passait son temps à ressasser tous ses instants passés avec Draco, son attitude, ses gestes, ses paroles, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu manquer pour qu'il soit autant surpris quand il l'avait embr…, quand il avait fait _ça_. Depuis qu'il lui avait rendu sa baguette, jusqu'à leur dernière soirée ensemble, en passant par leur première soirée dans la Salle sur Demande ou encore le bal d'Halloween. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien vu venir ? Telle était la question qui le hantait.

Sans s'en rendre compte le brun s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un état proche de l'apathie et de la dépression. Son entourage qui avait pris l'habitude de le laisser seul, puisque de toute façon il n'était jamais dans la salle commune le soir, ne firent pas grand cas de son changement d'habitude qu'ils ne voyaient pas de toute façon. Seuls Ron et Hermione sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Les conversations qu'ils avaient au sujet de Harry passaient complètement au-dessus de celui-ci et elles formaient un espèce de brouillard cotonneux qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si ses amis étaient particulièrement discrets !

Hermione dans son esprit de déduction à toute épreuve fit le lien entre l'état apathique de son ami et le fait qu'il ne sortait plus de la salle commune des Gryffondors en soirée pour retrouver Malfoy. Son air malheureux et mélancolique reflétait plutôt l'état de quelqu'un en plein chagrin amoureux que de quelqu'un en pleine dépression. Et le fait que cette situation ait commencé depuis que les deux jeunes hommes aient cessé de se voir la confortait dans ces suppositions. Elle fit part de son hypothèse à Ron qui, son aversion pour les Serpentards encore bien présente, ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et était plutôt bien content de ne plus voir Harry fréquenter Malfoy. Il mettait l'état de son ami sur le temps et sur la période de Noël - le premier depuis la fin de la Guerre - et qui mettait Harry dans un état morose de mélancolie.

Hermione n'insista pas auprès de son petit ami, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre Harry assez souvent pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises. Suivi à la trace, Harry finit par se rendre compte qu'Hermione se faisait du souci pour lui et les regards inquiets qu'elle posait sur lui ne l'aidaient pas à mettre ses idées au clair. Harry ne savait plus où il en était.

Il voulut rendre visite à Hagrid pour se changer les idées. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis avant les vacances de Noël et l'enchainement des événements concernant sa "relation" avec Draco l'avait quelque peu bouleversé. Malheureusement le demi-géant n'était pas chez lui et le Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, même si le nom de Mme Maxime n'y était sûrement pas étranger. Il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis qui roucoulaient assis sur la neige, ainsi que Ginny et Dean un peu plus loin et se dit que décidément le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui. Tout le ramenait à des histoires de couple, ce qui le faisait immanquablement penser au baiser de Draco.

Il rentra dans sa salle commune, quasiment vide comme toujours ces derniers temps et se planta devant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta des heures dans cette position jusqu'a ce qu'Hermione le rejoigne. Le voyant avec son perpétuel air perdu sur le visage, elle décida qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour des révélations. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se faire du mouron. Elle installa le brun sur le plus confortable canapé de la salle commune, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bon, Harry, je sais que ça va pas fort ces derniers temps, ne me dis pas le contraire ! Et je pense que ça a assez duré, alors tu vas me dire ce qui va pas, et on va essayer d'arranger ça, ok ?

- Non je sais pas…, murmura celui-ci. Tu peux rien faire de toute façon, je sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis…

- Harry, tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes pleurnicheries, compris ! le coupa Hermione. Et ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'as pas vu Malfoy depuis longtemps et que tu es dans cet état-là depuis ta dernière soirée avec lui, ne nie pas, dit-elle en le secouant légèrement par les épaules face à son absence de réactivité.

- Mais…

- Je veux t'aider, reprit-t-elle plus doucement. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Il, il, il… commença le brun, résigné à devoir se confier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est grave ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Pourtant je pensais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ! s'emporta Hermione devant l'air misérable de son ami.

- Non, c'est que l'autre jour… la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il… il m'a embrassé… lâcha enfin Harry dans un souffle.

Il se sentit soulagé face à cet aveu, comme si le poids qui pesait en lui depuis ces derniers jours s'enlevait de lui d'un seul coup. Hermione resta bouche bée, puis elle soupira profondément.

- On peut pas dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça, il est courageux dis donc. Mais au moins ça explique pas mal de choses…

- Moi non plus je m'y attendais pas, je peux t'assurer… murmura Harry, la tête entre ses mains.

- Et alors, c'était comment ? reprit la brunette avec plus d'empressement.

Cette réaction étrange d'Hermione en totale contradiction avec le désespoir qui menaçait de le submerger depuis ces dernières semaines eut au moins le mérite de sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu veux juste savoir _comment_ ça c'est passé ?

- Ben quoi ! dit innocemment la Gryffondor. Ça faisait belle lurette que tu passais toutes tes soirées avec lui en rentrant avec des étoiles plein les yeux et en ayant que son nom à la bouche, donc je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir qu'il partage tes sentiments !

- Mes _sentiments_ ! répéta Harry, stupéfait.

- Ben oui ! Dis-lui, toi, Ron, on en a parlé, tu me crois maintenant !

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver et qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation.

- Harry, soupira le rouquin. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment fan de ton amitié avec Malfoy tu le sais, et je dois avouer que quand Hermione m'a dit que ton état était dû à… à ce _genre _de choses, je ne l'ai pas crue. Mais c'est vrai que c'est lié, en fait. Je me souviens de comment tu étais à Noël quand tu as cru que tu avais perdu son amitié et maintenant que, en plus… enfin j'ai entendu que… qu'il t'a… bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc oui je pense que je vais devoir m'y faire, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas avoir raison ! Ce n'était pas possible. Cette nouvelle base sur laquelle sa dernière année à Poudlard s'était finalement fondée, cette relation qu'il avait avec Malfoy, leurs discussions amicales, leurs étreintes, ses bras autour de lui, la douceur de ses cheveux, leurs confidences, ça n'avait rien à voir avec…

Attends… De quoi ? Leurs étreintes ? Ses bras ? Ses cheveux ? _Oh non_, se dit Harry en se triturant le front. _Draco a cru qu'il me plaisait parce que j'aimais le toucher et le prendre dans mes bras ! Mais c'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je faisais ça parce que… parce que… Oh Merlin ! Il me plaît vraiment ! _

Harry releva la tête, un air de désespoir luisant dans ses yeux verts. Ses amis se rendirent compte qu'une sorte de révélation venait de lui traverser l'esprit mais ne purent qu'assister impuissants à la détresse du brun.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il face à leur air anxieux. Il… il me plaît vraiment en fait…

Tentant de réprimer l'air triomphal qui lui venait à l'entente de ces mots, Hermione se félicita intérieurement de sa perspicacité puis prit un air compatissant tandis que Ron s'agenouillait devant son ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. C'est plutôt bien en fait, votre attirance est réciproque, tu n'es pas content ?

- Eh ben, je… je savais pas.

- Tu sais maintenant, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de comprendre tes sentiments, je vais pas faire tout le boulot non plus ! rigola la jeune fille. Mais faut pas que ça dure trop longtemps quand même !

Harry perdit le sourire qui avait commencé à naître sur ses lèvres.

- Oh non, par Merlin, j'ai dû lui faire mal et le faire souffrir à le rejeter comme ça ! Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout ! Je l'ai laissé m'embr… se dévoiler et je n'ai pas réagi, quel monstre suis-je devenu ?

- Mais non Harry tu étais sous le choc, c'est normal. Et puis il est parti vite comme tu me l'as dit, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de reprendre tes esprits et de t'expliquer. Quand tu auras fait le point, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le voir et de tout lui dire, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a mal pris…

Harry releva la tête en entendant Ron intervenir. Maintenant sorti de son état apathique, il s'aperçut qu'il avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Comment vivait-il cette situation ?

- On ne le voit plus beaucoup, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne vient plus manger le soir dans la Grande Salle et le matin il part avant tout le monde. Je le sais car je mange tôt moi aussi, ajouta Hermione face à son air interrogateur. Contrairement à certains.

L'air blasé de Ron en entendant ces mots fit sourire Harry. Il le perdit vite alors que l'implication des mots de on amie se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne va pas bien ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je me suis mise à l'observer quand j'ai remarqué que vous ne vous retrouviez plus le soir après manger et il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, ça c'est sûr.

- Ça me coûte de dire ça, intervint Ron, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous alliez tous les deux beaucoup mieux avant. Et tu sais que je veux te voir heureux mon pote, et crois-moi, si ton bonheur passe par cette fouine… Malfoy reprit-il alors que deux regards noirs le fixaient, eh bien je ne peux que te conseiller de tout faire pour te rattraper. Je me souviens quand on a eu une mauvaise passe nous deux avec Hermione, je me suis démerdé pour me racheter et heureusement… ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard doux à sa petite amie.

Harry rit en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie prendre une teinte rosée.

- En plus, ça s'est plutôt bien terminé, reprit Ron avec un clin d'œil et un sourire grivois à l'encontre d'Hermione, provoquant un rougissement accentué chez cette dernière qui le frappa gentiment du dos de la main.

- Merci, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Je suis content que vous le preniez aussi bien et que vous m'ayez permis de faire le point. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même ces dernières semaines…

- Ça, on avait remarqué oui !

- Mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, vous allez voir, sourit-il.

Fort de cette résolution, le brun se leva et enlaça ses deux meilleurs amis dans une étreinte qui voulait à la fois dire merci de me soutenir, de me comprendre et merci de m'avoir sorti de ma léthargie. Merci d'être là tout simplement. Puis il monta précipitamment dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, bien décidé à se montrer sous son meilleur jour et à reconquérir Draco.

oOoOoOo

Comme une ironie du sort, c'était cette fois Draco qui évitait Harry toute la journée. Le brun ne s'en était pas rendu compte dans l'état apathique qu'il trainait depuis quelques semaines, mais le Serpentard était aux abonnés absents lui aussi, comme l'avait dit Hermione. Il n'assistait plus à aucun cours commun entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, venait manger avant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle le matin et le midi et il ne montrait plus la moindre parcelle de sa personne dès le dernier cours de la journée achevé.

La tache s'avérait donc ardue pour le Gryffondor qui, toute confiance retrouvée, pensait que Draco allait lui tomber dans les bras dès qu'il verrait qu'il allait mieux - enfin si jamais il s'était aperçu qu'il n'allait pas bien - et qu'ils allaient s'embrasser fougueusement voire plus si affinités comme l'avait dit Ron. Malheureusement cette envie ne restait que chimère et les rêves d'un Harry maintenant pleinement conscient de ses sentiments qui étaient désormais peuplés d'un Draco Malfoy entreprenant et passionné ne demeuraient que des songes, le frustrant plus que ne le satisfaisant. Si jamais Draco avait remarqué qu'Harry cherchait à lui parler, il était en tout cas bien décidé à ne pas accéder à sa requête et le brun ne pouvait que le regarder de tout son soûl en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le Serpentard était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses cheveux qui l'avaient toujours fasciné, ses mains manucurées comme il lui avait dit en plaisantant, ses yeux envoûtants, ses épaules fines et musclées, ses hanches étroites, tout chez lui le faisait vibrer et il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le Serpentard accepte de lui parler et qu'ils reprennent enfin leur routine habituelle avec quelques agréments en plus…

Harry réussit finalement à s'approcher de lui à la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie des dernières années de Serpentards. Il avait même séché son cours de botanique pour être à l'heure devant la salle du professeur Binns. Mais le voyant, le blond se précipita dans le couloir et s'éloigna à grand pas en direction de son dortoir probablement. Harry le suivit en courant et l'attrapa par le bras. Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Arrête de me suivre Potter ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te hais !

Harry lui lâcha le bras et resta au milieu du couloir les bras ballants, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miettes.

_à suivre _

* * *

**Harry connait ses sentiments mais Draco montre encore une fois sa rancune ^^ Les pauvres…**

**Je ne le dis jamais mais si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des suggestions, des reproches etc. vous pouvez me laisser une review ou un MP, je vous répondrai avec plaisir =)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	14. Chapter 13 : Le courtisan

**26/04/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Hem hem. Oui, cette histoire existe toujours… D'ailleurs (après 4 mois…) voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Hurrey :P  
Cette fois, on ****retrouve un Harry en pleine forme et des petites surprises en perspective ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
Encore désolée pour le retard =(**

**Avertissement 1 : slash/yaoi  
****Avertissement 2 : spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue  
****Avertissement 3 : les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : merci à _anon _pour sa longue review détaillée comme je les aime ! ^^ tes remarques sont très justes et c'est vrai que Harry a un peu exagéré pour le coup, mais faut le comprendre quand même, il est un peu long à la détente :P mais maintenant qu'il est pleinement réveillé, ça va dépoter ^^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

* * *

- Non, non ! Pas question !

- Mais Harry, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas en t'énervant ainsi que tu vas récupérer ton Malfoy, le gronda gentiment Hermione. Et puis Ron n'a pas tort après tout, ajouta-t-elle en couvant son petit ami d'un regard doux.

- Tu ne comprends pas, reprit le brun en continuant à faire les cent pas dans son dortoir face à ses deux meilleurs amis pelotonnés sur le lit du rouquin. On ne fonctionne pas comme ça tous les deux. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis suis trompé. J'ai cru qu'il suffirait qu'on se parle pour que tout redevienne comme on était avant, mais non ! Il ne veut même pas m'approcher ! Et il m'a dit qu'il me détestait, ajouta-t-il d'une petit voix.

Les yeux brillants, Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère, tenta la brunette pour le réconforter.

- Mouais. Et puis je pensais que ce qu'on avait construit ensemble était plus fort que ça…

Deux regards narquois accueillirent sa déclaration.

- Oui je sais, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qu'ai réagi en me retranchant sur moi-même, mais…il peut me comprendre, non ?

Harry se leva et recommença à arpenter la pièce en long et en large.

- Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, à la fin ! C'est pas parce que lui il se faisait des films dans sa tête que moi aussi !

- Des films ? dit Ron d'un air interrogateur.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, soupira Harry sans faire cas de l'interruption. J'essaye de lui parler, il ne me regarde même pas. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, il n'a même pas daigné prendre l'enveloppe et Opale me l'a ramenée fermée.

- Un truc moldu, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son petit ami.

- Mais une chose est sûre en tout cas, je ferais sûrement pas ce que tu dis ! reprit Harry après quelques secondes de silence en pointant un index accusateur vers Ron.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Comment j'ai séduit Hermione à ton avis ? Tu m'as bien vu, non ? Je lui ai fait la cour, point. Donc je vois pourquoi t'en ferais pas autant, mon vieux, annonça le jeune homme d'un air candide.

Après la scène où Malfoy lui avait balancé sa haine à la figure, Harry avait marché à pas hagards à travers les couloirs de Poudlard et c'est ainsi que Ron l'avait trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit, après plusieurs heures passées à le chercher. Les épaules tombantes, son meilleur ami se tenait dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il regardait fixement le pan de mur où devait se trouver la porte donnant accès à la Salle sur Demande, qui renfermait tous les souvenirs de ses soirées passées avec le Serpentard. Toute la misère du monde pouvait se lire dans son regard et Ron avait eu un coup au cœur en le voyant. Même quand Harry avait passé des soirées enfermé dans son dortoir, il n'avait pas été aussi triste à voir. Il arborait plutôt une expression perplexe et concentrée comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Mais cette émotion présente dans son regard cette nuit-là… Ron ne voulait plus jamais la voir.

Il l'avait alors pris par les épaules et avait ramené dans le dortoir des huitièmes années de Gryffondor, moitié traînant moitié portant, un Harry qui se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras. Il l'avait mis au lit et bordé comme un petit enfant avant d'aller trouver Hermione et de tout lui raconter. Même s'il avait montré de meilleures dispositions à l'égard de Maloy durant leur discussion de la semaine précédente, Ron gardait toujours une pointe de rancœur et de jalousie au fond de lui. Mais cette nuit-là, voyant à quel point Harry était malheureux et désœuvré sans Malfoy, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : son meilleur ami était amoureux de la fouine et il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer cet état de fait. L'importance du Serpentard dans la vie et le cœur de son meilleur ami était indéniable.

Alors avec Hermione, ils avaient décidé d'aider le brun à reconquérir le Serpentard, lui suggérant de lui envoyer des lettres notamment, et lui corrigeant ses fautes ! Et en l'aidant à se retrouver sur son chemin. Mais rien à faire. Celui-ci ne voulait rien voir ni rien entendre de la part du Gryffondor. Et malgré toute sa détermination et sa volonté, Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de l'indifférence du blond à son égard.

Alors, après un ultime refus de la part du blond d'ouvrir une de ses lettres, Harry s'était précipité vers son dortoir, entraînant ses meilleurs amis à sa suite. L'air accablé et misérable, il leur avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus. Son air pitoyable faisait mal au cœur, et c'est alors que Ron avait suggéré à son meilleur ami de courtiser Malfoy. Après tout, celui-ci venait d'une famille noble, donc il ne pourrait qu'être sensible à ce genre d'attentions, non ? Mais Harry avait refusé tout net. Malfoy n'était pas une fille, et lui-même n'était pas son chevalier servant à qui il devait prouver son amour, quand même !

Bref, ils en étaient toujours au même point depuis quelques heures, et Hermione décida de lui prouver le bien-fondé de cette idée, coûte que coûte.

- Harry, tu vas répondre à trois questions, ok ?

- Euh, oui. Si tu veux, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton prudent, se demandant si son amie était devenue folle tout à coup.

- Très bien. Première question : est-ce que tu aimes Malfoy ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Vous le savez, non ?

- Oui oui, dit-elle d'un ton n'admettant aucun commentaire. Deuxièmement : est-ce qu'il le sait ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama le brun avant de se reprendre d'un air penaud. Ben, en fait… C'est vrai que je lui ai jamais dit de vive voix parce qu'il veut pas me parler. Et puis il n'a pas ouvert mes lettres non plus, donc je suppose que non… finit-il dans un murmure.

- Ok. Et est-ce que tu veux qu'il le sache ?

- Mais bien sûr, voyons ! Il m'a embrassé quand même ! Donc ça veut dire qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose avec moi, et que donc si il sait que moi aussi, je voudrais bien essayer d'être avec lui, alors ce serait génial, on vivrait heureux et blablabla. Et on pourrait aussi passer aux choses sérieuses ! proclama Harry d'un air exalté, ses hormones parlant pour lui à l'évidence.

- Eh ben voilà ! dit Hermione triomphalement après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Comme la parole et les lettres ne fonctionnent pas, il faut que tu tentes autre chose et la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire, c'est le courtiser.

- Bon ok, admit Harry en se rasseyant sur son lit, calmé après son éclat de voix. Ta démonstration est sans appel. Mais il reste quand même un problème, c'est que je sais pas faire ça moi. Courtiser quelqu'un ? Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Mais si, tu sais. C'est toutes les petites attentions que tu peux avoir pour lui, les fleurs, les cadeaux, les chocolats, que sais-je encore ? Et surtout les attitudes et gestes anodins qui veulent tout dire et qui montrent à l'autre qu'il est aimé… murmura la jeune fille en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

Harry s'enfuit de la pièce juste à temps pour éviter de voir ses meillleurs amis se bécoter sous ses yeux. C'était un spectacle auquel il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer !

oOoOoOo

C'est ainsi que commença une cour assidue menée par Harry Potter en personne. Il se levait tôt le matin pour déjeuner en même temps qu'Hermione - et donc que Draco. Il commença d'abord à observer ses habitudes pour être sûr de ne rien manquer d'important et d'être toujours à proximité de lui. Puis il entama les hostilités. Ce fut d'abord des petits gestes anodins, comme l'avait dit si justement Hermione : il fermait les boutons de sa cape quand ceux-ci se défaisaient ; il remplissait son assiette des plats qu'il savait être les préférés du Serpentard ; il remettait d'un coup de baguette une mèche de ses cheveux en place quand elle lui tombait devant les yeux. Puis il continua avec de menus cadeaux : une rose rouge au petit déjeuner, une plume de paon pour les cours ou encore un flacon de parfum délicat aux senteurs des bois. Et bien sûr, sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, il faisait bien voir à Malfoy que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de ces présents, tout en se délectant de la surprise sur le visage du Serpentard.

Dans tout Poudlard, nul ne pouvait ignorer le manège auquel se livrait le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il était même assez comique à courir partout tout le temps, pour se retrouver à l'endroit où se trouvait le Serpentard, raison de tous ses agissements. Que ce soit pour lui tenir la porte quand il entrait dans une salle, lui tirer sa chaise quand il s'asseyait, l'aider discrètement en cours, lui offrir une gourmette à son nom, lui procurer des livres rares en Potions - dénichés lui seul savait où - voire même lui envoyer des fleurs au petit-déjeuner, des bouquets simples mais élégants de fleurs blanches, Harry répondait présent. Sous les conseils de ses meilleurs amis, il faisait tout, tentait tout pour faciliter la vie à Malfoy, embellir ses journées, se faire remarquer auprès de lui et lui montrer son intérêt sincère et amoureux.

Pansy et Blaise étaient les témoins involontaires de cette cour et ils en profitaient pour aider Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : marchant lentement pour permettre à Harry de tenir la porte ouverte devant le blond quand il arrivait, laissant discrètement tomber l'emploi du temps des Serpentards au pied d'Harry. Même McGonagall, amusée de cette entreprise, avait interdit au Serpentard de manquer le moindre cours sous peine de se voir attribuer des points en moins pour sa maison ainsi que des heures de colle et des devoirs supplémentaires. Le pauvre Draco était donc obligé d'assister à tous ses cours, y compris ceux en commun avec les Gryffondors auxquels il n'allait plus depuis un moment. Et c'est alors que tous les professeurs semblaient s'être ligués pour le mettre en partenaire avec Harry Potter lui-même.

Que ce soit en exercice pratique de Métamorphoses, de Sortilèges, ou encore en cours de Potions ou de Soin au créatures magiques, la paire Malfoy-Potter était systématique. Dans ce cas, le blond ne disait rien, n'ouvrait pas la bouche et laissait Harry s'occuper de son bien-être sans réagir. Mais celui-ci, ravi de l'aide de ses professeurs qui semblaient tout faire pour l'aider à conquérir le cœur de Draco, ne bronchait pas, heureux de ces quelques heures passées en compagnie du Serpentard qui avait ravi son cœur. Seul un petit sourire en coin déformait les lèvres du Serpentard quand les tentatives du brun pour le frôler et lui toucher la peau étaient un peu trop flagrantes.

Finalement, tant d'efforts ne purent passer inaperçus auprès de l'élu de son cœur, et Harry eu le plaisir immense de voir que Malfoy commençait à le rechercher du regard, à attendre toutes ces attentions de la part du brun. Il ne disait toujours rien et ne desserrait pas les lèvres, mais la rougeur prononcée qui s'installait sur ses joues quand Harry faisait une nouvelle fois preuve de son assiduité montrait que tous ces gestes ne restaient pas vains.

Voyant que ses attentions portaient leurs fruits, Harry joua alors le tout pour le tout : supposant que Draco était maintenant dans de meilleures dispositions à son égard, il lui envoya _via _sa chouette son carnet où il avait reconstitué ses souvenirs de l'année dernière, accompagné d'une lettre demandant un rendez-vous au Serpentard pour le dimanche suivant. Dans la Grande Salle, le blond hésita à la vue de la chouette couleur ambre d'Harry, mais il prit finalement le colis tout en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il dut se retenir au bras d'Hermione placée à côté de lui pour ne pas sauter de joie sur son banc.

oOoOoOo

Et enfin, alors que le printemps montrait le bout de son nez à travers le ciel ensolleillé du plafond magique de la Grande Salle, tout Poudlard fut soulagé de voir arriver ce que tous attendaient depuis plusieurs semaines : Draco Malfoy accepta la demande de rendez-vous de la part d'Harry Potter.

Personne n'était censé être au courant, évidemment, mais l'absence des deux jeunes hommes dans la Grande Salle le lundi matin fut très remarquée et tout le monde y alla de son commentaire, du plus romantique "_ils ont dû s'embrasser au clair de lune en haut de la tour d'astronomie, puis s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir passé la nuit à se parler, c'est trop kawai !_" au plus grivois "_héhéhé ils en ont bien profité ces deux-là, je me demande si c'est Malfoy ou Potter qui aura du mal à s'asseoir quand on les reverra, et est-ce que Potter est aussi bien monté qu'on le dit ?_".

La réalité était tout autre et en même temps pas si éloignée que ça. Dans la pièce située en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, Harry avait préparé une table pour deux, romantique à souhait (Ron avait même fait la grimace quand il lui avait fait part de son projet.) avec des pétales de rose sur les assiettes vert et argent, des bougies éternelles, des couverts en argent, le tout sous une ambiance tamisée. Il avait demandé à un elfe de maison de lui apporter des mets qu'il avait lui-même choisi, sachant que Draco les appréciait particulièrement. Il s'était habillé de façon très classieuse, à la moldu, d'un pantalon noir pincé et d'une chemise verte brillante dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés du mieux possible tout en gardant leur côté sauvage et la chaîne que Draco lui avait offert étincelait autour de son cou.

Puis, quand le Serpentard arriva - habillé classe comme à son habitude, avec un pantalon de lin beige et une chemise gris anthracite qui mettait en valeur ses yeux - ce fut un festival de couleurs et de scintillements. Des fleurs blanches nacrées tombèrent du plafond et quelques pétales se posèrent avec légèreté sur les épaules du Serpentard. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée et projetait des ombres chatoyantes dans la pièce. Harry nota avec plaisir que le Serpentard avait mis un peu du parfum qu'il lui avait offert deux semaines auparavant.

Au début tous les deux étaient un peu gênés et embarrassés - après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis plus de deux mois - mais ils retrouvèrent vite leur entente et leur connivence qui avaient caractérisé leurs soirées dans la Salle sur Demande. De nouveau, ils parlèrent tout d'abord de sujets neutres, les professeurs, Poudlard, les cours, le Quidditch. Puis à mesure que la soirée avançait, les langues se délièrent. Draco avoua qu'il avait été surpris de le voir aussi empressé à le satisfaire, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourraient se reparler un jour. Harry confessa sa peur de le perdre, de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Et quand ils entamèrent le dessert - un fondant au chocolat noir au cœur de liqueur de caramel, surmonté d'un nappage de crème anglaise au nougat - ce fut Draco qui aborda le premier le point qui les avait fait se retouver en cette nuit étoilée.

- Ça m'a surpris que tu me donnes ton journal. C'était vraiment une belle preuve de confiance.

- Oh, je n'ai pas vraimernt réfléchi en fait. Je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais t'envoyer pour te montrer ma sincérité et que tu acceptes cette soirée avec moi. Je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais reproché mon manque de confiance en toi, alors voilà. C'est tout, rougit Harry.

- Comme tu le vois, ça a fonctionné, j'ai été très flatté, rigola doucement Draco. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne savais pas trop comment prendre tout ce que tu faisais pour moi. Je me disais que tu avais peut-être été dégouté par ce que je t'avais fait et que tu te moquais de moi en me courtisant ainsi au su et au vu de tout Poudlard. Mais finalement ta sincérité m'a plu, et le fait que tu t'affiches comme ça me montrait que peut-être effectivement, tu pouvais répondre à ce que je ressens pour toi, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main par-dessus celle d'Harry.

- Et justement Draco, je me demandais : comment tu en es venu à me voir autrement que comme un peu plus qu'un ami ? Je veux dire, même moi je… enfin je te voyais comme un moyen de récupérer mes souvenirs, même si c'est devenu plus que ça par la suite, mais jamais, jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses, je n'aurais pu imaginer… enfin tu comprends ?

- C'est vrai que du coup on n'en a jamais parlé, à cause de mon entêtement !

- Mais non, dis pas ça, tu te protégeais c'est normal, le reprit gentiment le Gryffondor en entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de son vis-à-vis. Mais c'est l'occasion d'en parler justement, je suis très curieux !

- OK. Alors par où commencer ? (Draco prit une grande inspiration.) Disons que le jour où tu es venu me rendre ma baguette au Manoir a été le jour le plus étrange de ma vie. Déjà je venais d'apprendre que ma mère t'avais sauvé la vie et que c'était grâce à elle que tu étais toujours vivant et que tu avais gagné, ce qui a remis en cause ma perception de cette Guerre. Ensuite tu étais venu me rendre ma baguette, quelque chose qui m'appartenait et que tu m'avais pris, et ça, ça m'a bouleversé. Déjà parce que, tu le sais, une baguette c'est personnel, c'est lié à toi à vie, et que j'étais très heureux de la retrouver.

Harry acquiesça sans mot dire, pensant à sa propre baguette que la baguette de Sureau avait pu réparer, contre toute attente.

- Le deuxième truc, c'est que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me la rendrais, et que ce soit toi en personne qui vienne jusqu'au Manoir, ça m'a sidéré. Et même si notre échange ne s'est pas passé dans les meilleures conditions possibles ce jour-là, sourit-il, ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu étais et sur ta bonté profonde. Ta magnanimité, ta générosité. C'est pour ça que je t'ai épié à la rentrée. Je voulais te comprendre, savoir pourquoi tu étais comme ça, pourquoi tu étais si gentil avec tout le monde, y compris avec moi qui pourtant t'avais fait des crasses pendant si longtemps.

Draco secoua la tête comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main.

- Puis quand je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre pour qu'on parle, je ne pensais même pas que tu allais venir. Mais tu es venu finalement, la soirée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble et à la fin, tu m'as semblé si fragile et j'ai eu envie de te protéger et te réconforter, et puis t'avoir dans mes bras, ça a remué plus de choses en moi que je voulais bien l'admettre. (Il eut un petit rire.) Ensuite, je sais pas, on a commencé à se voir et à se parler franchement. J'étais bien avec toi et quand parfois on finissait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me sentais bien et je me suis dit que c'était une place que je voudrais occuper toute ma vie. Ça m'a fait peur et je me suis éloigné de toi. J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait en moi, mais ta lettre à Noël et ton cadeau, ça m'a fait plus de bien que tu ne peux le penser. Je me suis rendu compte que je te faisais du mal aussi et j'ai décidé de passer outre mes émotions pour retrouver ce qu'on avait construit. Faut dire aussi que j'étais bien curieux de savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi !

Le Serpentard se mit à rire et ils se sourirent tous les deux pendant quelques instants. Harry buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau de source et il était impatient d'entendre le reste.

- Bref, tu connais la suite. Tu m'as parlé de tes souvenirs perdus et j'ai à nouveau ressenti ce besoin, vital, de te protèger contre tes démons intérieurs, de t'aider à te remettre pour que tu puisses avancer de nouveau. Et quand tu as fait une allusion sur le fait que je pouvais être gay - je sais même plus comment on en était arrivé là d'ailleurs - j'ai cru que, je sais pas, que c'était un appel du pied, que tu me disais "coucou, je vois que je te plais, je suis là si tu veux". J'ai longtemps hésité, mais toutes ces marques d'affection dont tu m'entourais, ces calins et cette tranquille innocence qui me faisait fondre, ont eu raison de moi et je t'ai embrassé. Si tu savais comme je me suis repassé ce moment dans ma tête en en changeant la fin…

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Draco, pour t'avoir fait du mal en ne réagissant pas comme tu l'aurais voulu. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tous ces gestes que je faisais, ça pouvait être interprété différemment. Pour moi, c'est comme si c'était normal, on avait une amitié un peu particulière, comme l'avait toujours été notre relation, et ça s'arrêtait là. Ton baiser m'a ouvert le yeux, un peu tard c'est vrai, et c'est Ron qui m'a conseillé de te draguer comme ça, pour te montrer que moi aussi je pouvais, enfin je ressentais aussi beaucoup de choses pour toi. Et je suis plus qu'heureux de voir que ça a marché, sinon je sais pas comment j'aurais fait.

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné, mais le Serpentard lui serra la main et il releva les yeux pour voir le regard heureux que lui lançait le blond. Ces aveux les laissèrent tous les deux émus et les yeux brillants d'émotion, et pendant plusieurs minutes seul le crépitement du feu se fit entendre par-dessus leur échange de regards. Puis Harry se leva, contourna la table sans lacher la main de Draco et s'accroupit près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry fit alors disparaître la table et les deux chaises et fit apparaître un canapé brun confortable, en tout point semblable à celui de la pièce que la Salle sur Demande préparait quand ils s'y retrouvaient le soir. Draco sourit en lui demandant d'un air goguenard s'il était nostalgique et le Gryffondor rougit.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le sofa et Harry prit le Serpentard dans ses bras en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux, l'autre main enserrée dans celles de Draco. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme s'ils étaient revenus deux mois en arrière, quand toute cette histoire de baiser et ce qui s'en est suivi n'avait pas eu lieu. Harry brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Mais et toi, quand je cherchais à te parler quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que ressentais pour toi, pourquoi tu m'as évité ainsi pendant plus d'un mois ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux que je vienne te parler et que je puisse t'expliquer.

Draco baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Non je croyais que tu te moquais de moi, que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais avec tes souvenirs perdus et que je risquais de souffrir. Je veux dire, j'étais tellement sûr de moi, que tu allais bien réagir, que cette dernière soirée ensemble allait tout changer, que j'allais pouvoir te montrer mon affection pour toi sans me cacher. J'y avais cru, tu sais, toutes ses allusions que tu me faisais, ces signes que j'ai cru voir. J'ai été bête, soupira-t-il en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Harry.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui ai été bête, répliqua le brun en lui soulevant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je pense qu'inconsciemment mon corps et mon esprit étaient prêts à te répondre et à te donner ce que tu voulais, et ce que je voulais aussi. Mais j'ai tout refoulé très profondément en moi, par peur sans doute. C'est de ma faute, j'ai tout retardé.

- N'empêche, c'était bien amusant de te voir me faire la cour, rigola le blond.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Draco ?

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, murmura l'interpellé en levant la tête vers Harry.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser chaste et doux. Un deuxième puis un troisième baiser s'enchainèrent rapidement et leurs langues se lièrent dans un ballet langoureux et humide. Le dernier baiser devint vite passionné à mesure que leurs mains tenaient de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et restèrent essoufflés front contre front à respirer bruyamment. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de communiquer par l'esprit, pensa Harry qui sourit doucement à cette image. Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je me disais que si tu étais aussi beau après un simple baiser, qu'es-ce que ce serait après une partie de jambes en l'air…

Les joues de Draco devinrent encore plus rouges si possibles, après que leur baiser fougueux l'ait laissé pantois.

- Tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais pas tout de suite, d'accord, on prend notre temps ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. Moi aussi je veux prendre mon temps. Je tiens à toi tu sais ?

- Oui, je tiens à toi aussi.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui baissa la tête pour frôler les lèvres de Draco dans une douce caresse aérienne avant d'approfondir leur baiser, espérant que ce moment dure toujours.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre supra guimauve ^^  
J'espère poster le prochain plus rapidement. En fait, il suffit juste que je m'y mette et c'est parti, mais le problème c'est le début comme toujours !  
****Merci à vous pour votre patience et merci d'être toujours là ;)**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


	15. Chapter 14 : Une crainte vite apaisée

**31/03/14**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Que dire ? Après 2 années mouvementées de ma vie, ça y est, je me remets enfin à l'écriture afin de vous apporter une fin à cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de l'attente... L'épilogue est en cours, et en attendant, voici le dernier chapitre !**

**Avertissement 1: slash/yaoi**  
**Avertissement 2: spoiler des 7 tomes, en enlevant l'épilogue**  
**Avertissement 3: les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le lendemain fut délicat mais ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé ou plutôt comme si leur relation avait toujours été ainsi. De plus, du fait de l'évidente et apparente cour amoureuse d'Harry, tout Poudlard accueillit avec un soulagement non dissimulé l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes ensemble au déjeuner. Ce n'était pas que voir Harry en courtisan n'était pas un sujet de conversation passionnant, mais au bout de trois semaines, le Gryffondor commençait à être fatiguant à courir partout !

Les regards que se lançaient les deux jeunes hommes à table étaient sans équivoque, et même Hermione dut forcer Harry à détourner son regard de son petit ami de Serpentard pour qu'il mange un peu. Leurs soirées dans la Salle sur Demande reprirent de plus belle, sans aucune gêne dorénavant, et ils se voyaient quasiment tous les soirs. Les deux en ressortaient d'autant plus proches et aussi plus complices que jamais. Draco n'hésitait plus à embrasser son petit ami y compris en public, et même si Harry faisait rarement le premier pas, il n'était pas en reste lui non plus en termes de câlins et autres embrassades affectueuses.

Ron apprit à considérer Malfoy et les Serpentards différemment, à voir ce qui chez Draco plaisait tant à Harry, ce que Hermione voyait en discutant avec Blaise, et même ce que Pansy pouvait receler d'humour, de gentillesse et de douceur. Il avait bien vu les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour aider Harry à reconquérir leur ami, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être si méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

Quant à Harry, il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir avec Draco depuis ces derniers mois. Leur nouvelle relation ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il y avait entre eux après les vacances de Noël, mais il y avait tout un aspect nouveau qui ne la rendait que plus complète et plus vraie à leurs yeux. Draco pouvait enfin montrer l'étendue de son affection pour Harry et celui-ci ne culpabilisait plus dès qu'il avait envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras ou de farfouiller dans ses cheveux.

oOoOoOo

Draco finit par rendre le carnet de souvenirs à Harry vers la fin du mois de mai.

- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas fini, en fait.

- Fini quoi ?

- Les souvenirs de l'année dernière que t'as perdus et qui me concernent.

- Ah oui, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, avec tout cette aventure, rougit Harry.

- Moi pareil, mais j'ai retrouvé ton carnet dans ma table de nuit hier soir et ça m'a rappelé qu'on n'avait pas tout à fait terminé ta quête !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Donc, si tu veux, on peut s'y remettre et ce sera une bonne chose de faite.

- Hé bien... oui, ça me dit bien d'en finir avec ça une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en ai marre de me le traîner depuis presqu'un an maintenant, tu as raison.

- Je sais, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qu'Harry s'empressa d'effacer d'un baiser.

- Ca marche alors. Mais si ça devient trop pénible pour toi, on arrête pour de bon, ok ? reprit-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Draco en réponse à ce geste tendre. On s'y met tout de suite ?

- Ok répondit Harry en entraînant son petit ami à sa suite dans les couloirs de Poudlard, direction la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivés dans la pièce chaleureuse qui fut témoin de la naissance de leur couple, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, Draco s'enfonçant dans le cuir moelleux du fauteuil et installant de force Harry sur ses genoux. Puis Draco l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et quand il se détacha, il eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant l'expression béate du visage de son amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer et le Gryffondor rougit en faisant la moue puis en se détournant de son petit ami sous prétexte d'aller chercher la pensine dans le meuble derrière.

- Bon, il nous restait quoi alors ? dit-il en revenant vers le blond.

- Mmm, il me semblait que tu avais évoqué la fin de la Bataille à Poudlard pendant que tu expliquais à tes amis l'histoire de Snape ?

En effet, Harry voulait satisfaire sa curiosité par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle après sa victoire contre Voldemort, lorsque Draco avait retrouvé ses parents et que lui-même était parti avec Ron et Hermione leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Snape et ce qu'il avait vécu dans la forêt.

- Ah oui, effectivement ! Tu veux bien me montrer alors ?

- Suis-moi, sourit Draco en plongeant à la suite de son souvenir dans la pensine.

oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le souvenir se finit et ils sortirent de la pensine. Harry s'aperçut que son petit ami tremblait comme une feuille, ne voulant pas montrer son désarroi. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, inquiet.

- Tout va bien Draco ?

- Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de revoir mon père comme ça, vivant et plutôt en forme finalement, par rapport à ce qu'il était devenu, lors de ses derniers jours au Manoir, répondit le blond d'un ton désabusé.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Draco se détacha de ses bras et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du jeune Gryffondor.

- Non, je n'en ai parlé à personne et j'ai pas l'intention de commencer.

- Mais si justement, c'est peut-être l'occasion. Je vois bien que ça te ronge et je ferai tout pour t'aider. Tu m'as déjà été d'un grand secours, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Je ferai tout pour te soulager, tu le sais, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé derrière lui.

- Tu es trop gentil, Harry, mais pas cette fois. Tu ne pourras pas m'aider, car je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. C'est juste en moi, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Sinon je me mets derrière toi et ça fera comme si tu étais seul.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis Draco sembla aboutir à une décision puisqu'il se secoua, se pelotonna dans les bras d'Harry, lui tournant le dos, et commença son récit d'une voix neutre, parfois entrecoupé de tressaillements.

- Mon père est revenu au Manoir comme dans un rêve. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer... C'était comme s'il était là sans être là, présent physiquement mais absent mentalement. Je me souviens de ma mère qui lui parlait, mais c'était comme si elle s'adressait à une paroi vide de toute émotion et insensible à tout. Pourtant au début, avant les procès, ça allait encore, on était heureux d'être tous les trois, heureux d'être en vie. Puis on a été innocenté, grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, merci pour...

- Chut... t'occupes pas de ça, continue...

- Oui. Avec ma mère, nous sommes ensuite revenus au Manoir début juin, avant Père. Il devait rester pour des formalités administratives ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Quand il nous a rejoint, et pendant le mois qui a suivi, ça a été a peu près, mais il avait souvent des accès de fureur incontrôlée suivi de moment d'abattement amorphe. Mais on résistait, on se disait que ça allait passer, que c'était le contrecoup de cette année horrible que nous avions passée ici. Ma mère envisageait même de quitter le Manoir, qu'on parte ailleurs, dans un endroit neutre. Mais mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler, c'était le Manoir de sa famille.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Un jour, après que tu sois venu, ma mère a décidé de faire une fête, elle me disait que ça remettrait mon père d'aplomb, qu'il verrait du monde, qu'il penserait à autre chose. D'ailleurs, ça a fonctionné un peu, au début. Il s'occupait des travaux dans le Manoir, la remise en état des ailes qui avaient été abîmées ou laissées à l'abandon, après le passage de Tu-Sais-Qui..., pendant que ma mère s'occupait des invitations, de la décoration, du traiteur. Puis le jour de la fête arriva. Il y avait tant de monde ! On aurait cru que ma famille était de nouveau au sommet de la popularité, comme ma mère me raconte à l'époque du début de son mariage. J'ai même cru reconnaître ton ami... Longdubat je crois qui était là avec une vieille dame qui le tirait par le bras.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry qui imaginait la scène.

- Mais ça s'est mal passé. Mon père a eu l'un de ces accès de colère et il s'est mis à vociférer devant tout le monde. Ma mère l'a emmené dans le manoir, mais le mal était fait. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, et les invités sont vite partis. Ensuite, ma mère a fait chambre à part. Je crois qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire pendant qu'il ne se contrôlait pas. Et un jour, peu avant la rentrée, on l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit dans sa plus belle robe, celle qu'il avait mise le jour de notre procès. Mort.

Draco se tut à nouveau alors que ses épaules tressautaient de sanglots silencieux.

- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que la période des procès a été atroce pour lui. Il voyait ses anciens amis se faire emprisonner, il voyait les condamnations, les peines infligées aux autres qui avaient été avec lui. Il devait se mettre à leur place, pensait qu'il aurait pu être l'un d'eux. Et surtout il devait revivre tous ces moments passés au Manoir, toutes ces souffrances... Je pense que c'est lui qui a le plus souffert des humiliations de...

Des larmes dévalaient désormais ses joues et la soirée se finit sans un mot, en silence, la main d'Harry passant et repassant dans le dos de Draco pour l'apaiser.

oOoOoOo

Alors que le mois de juin suivait son cours et entraînait doucement mais sûrement tous les septièmes et huitièmes années vers l'examen final des ASPICs, Harry n'était pas tranquille. Les confidences récentes de Draco et l'achèvement de la recherche de ses souvenirs par le Gryffondor faisaient qu'ils passaient désormais des moments agréables et tranquilles ensemble sans se préoccuper de leurs démons intérieurs. Mais malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'Harry souhaitait passer à l'étape supérieure avec Draco en passant un main sous ses vêtements et en lui léchant langoureusement l'oreille ou le cou, celui-ci se rebiffait et changeait de sujet ou prétextait un rendez-vous avec son ami Blaise. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Penser que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient passé à l'acte depuis longtemps le rendait malade de jalousie et d'envie. Ses nuits frustrantes étaient désormais quotidiennes et il passait ses journées sur les nerfs, sursautant et s'éloignant à chaque fois que Draco l'embrassait ou l'effleurait.

- Ron, je peux te poser une question ? chuchota Harry à son meilleur ami ensommeillé durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Celui-ci hocha vaguement la tête. Prenant ce signe pour un encouragement, Harry continua.

- Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour que Hermione accepte de... tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que Draco soit prêt à passer à l'étape suivante ?

- Quoi ! sursauta Ron en se redressant. Mais, reprit-il un ton plus bas. Ca ne me regarde pas ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler... Non mais ! Oh non, j'ai trop d'images funestes pour ma santé mentale dans la tête maintenant !

Harry se résigna donc, si même son meilleur ami ne souhaitait pas lui répondre... Il n'allait quand même pas demander des conseils à Dean !

Ainsi, malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait au début de leur relation, Harry appréhendait la fin de l'année qui approchait à grand pas. Mise à part la perspective des ASPICs qui commençait à l'effrayer, c'était surtout l'avenir de son couple avec Draco qui le rendait mélancolique et nerveux. Bien que Draco lui ait fait comprendre dès le départ son affection et sa confiance en eux, ce dernier n'avait jamais réitéré ses promesses depuis. Ainsi, dans ses moments de doute, le brun se disait que la raison pour laquelle le Serpentard ne voulait pas passer à l'acte, signifiait que le blond ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui, en ne voulant pas se dévoiler ni se montrer dans toute son intimité. Son petit ami souhaitait sans aucun doute garder ses distances avec lui dans l'optique de ne pas continuer leur relation après Poudlard, car il savait que le château et ses habitants avaient plutôt bien pris leur mise en couple, mais leur relation d'anciens ennemis et surtout le statut de Mangemort repenti des Malfoy allaient sûrement leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Du coup pour éviter d'avoir à trop souffrir une fois que l'année scolaire serait terminée, Harry s'éloignait légèrement mais visiblement du Serpentard. Il ne remarquait pas la peine que cet éloignement causait à Draco, ni les regards attristés que celui-ci avait quand il le voyait passer devant lui sans un regard. Le blond de son côté voyait bien qu'Harry n'était pas dans son assiette mais il mit cette impression sur le compte des ASPICs. Cependant, à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et que Harry n'était pas du tout réceptif aux efforts que lui seul faisait, Draco se mit à douter de lui. Puis il se ressaisit, se rappela comment le brun fut toujours là pour lui, avec lui, à le supporter, à le courtiser, à le réconforter notamment quand la perte de son père s'était faite trop intense. Il se morigéna lui-même d'avoir ce genre de pensée néfaste pour lui, pour Harry et pour leur couple.

- Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'on a réussi à construire ensemble, annonça-t-il à Blaise un jour où une fois de plus Harry l'avait ignoré et où il s'était réfugié dans son dortoir.

- Tu devrais le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui dire ses quatre vérités, moi je te le dis, c'est la seule solution, lui suggéra son ami.

Décidé à appliquer les conseils de son ami, Draco profita de l'une des soirées où lui et Harry se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui en parler.

- Harry, je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter tous les deux.

- Discuter ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben je vois bien que ça va pas fort depuis quelque temps. On a passé trois mois super et là je sens que tu te poses des questions. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ton air absent, tu ne viens jamais vers moi de ton plein gré, c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas, que ce soit pour t'embrasser ou même te dire bonjour. Tu ne le fais que parce que moi je le fais d'abord. On dirait que tu te replies sur toi, que tu as peur. Laisse-moi t'aider, supplia Draco.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tout va bien. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien pour moi, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais bien sûr que ça me regarde ! On est un couple, oui ou non ?

- Oui évidemment, répondit Harry d'un air absent. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je puisse garder des choses pour moi, non ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux garder des choses pour toi, je ne te force pas à tout me dire, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je vois bien que ya quelque chose qui te chiffonne. Notre couple en pâtit et ça m'inquiète, dit le Serpentard d'une voix douce et calme pour ne pas énerver son petit ami.

Mais cette voix apaisante ne suffit pas à empêcher Harry de faire volte face et de s'éloigner du blond à grands pas sans un regard en arrière.

oOoOoOo

Assis dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy. Draco cherchait du regard son petit ami mais aucun signe de lui ou de ses mèches brunes à l'horizon. Il poussa un gros soupir.

- Vous êtes en froid en ce moment, non ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne comprends pas, il m'inquiète, répondit Draco. J'ai peur pour lui. Notre couple bat de l'aile et c'est comme s'il s'en foutait ou qu'il fait semblant de ne pas le voir. J'en ai marre de toujours faire le premier pas vers lui, de le tirer encore et toujours pour qu'on se voit et qu'on passe des moments ensemble. Regardez aujourd'hui ! Il est encore parti, alors qu'on est tous ensemble !

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco, ça lui passera. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la fin de l'année qui doit commencer à l'angoisser. Il a peur du futur.

- Oui je sais on en a déjà parlé, mais cette fois je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Je veux dire, avec vous au dortoir, il est comme d'habitude, non ? Il vient vers vous, vous parle et vous dit bonjour ! Alors que moi si je ne venais pas vers lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il viendrait vers moi, vous comprenez ?

- Tu penses que quelque chose le gêne chez toi ? Vous pensez être en froid ? Il t'a parlé de quelque chose récemment ?

- Non, rien du tout et c'est ça qu'est bizarre.

- Moi je me souviens, intervint Ron, que quand moi et Hermione, on a été en froid un moment, on avait réglé ça sous la couette, et c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste ! N'est-ce pas 'Mione ? ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard grivois vers sa petite amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- T'es bête, dit-elle en rougissant et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Non, mais sérieusement, Draco ? Tu devrais essayer, c'est assez efficace !

Mais le blond n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit se souvenait de lui, demandant à Harry de ne pas se presser en ce qui concernait le sexe et Harry de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et qu'ils prendraient leur temps. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis mais peut-être que la notion de "prendre son temps" pour Harry était différente de la sienne. Pour Draco leur relation pour l'instant platonique lui suffisait, mais pour Harry c'était peut-être autre chose. Ca devait être pour ça qu'il était distant ces derniers temps, il était frustré de devoir se contenter de calins et de baisers, certes approfondis, mais qui restaient de simples calins et baisers.

Draco n'était certes pas fait de bois, et il avait envie de son Gryffondor. Mais il se retenait car il attendait l'occasion spéciale, le moment important, le début de quelque chose de fort. Il savait d'après Blaise qu'il y avait un "avant" et un "après" le fait de coucher ensemble, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Mais Harry devait en avoir marre que ça n'aille pas plus vite. Son air distant et son recul devait en être la conséquence, il était frustré et ne demandait qu'à aller plus loin. D'ailleurs il avait sûrement été voir ailleurs pour ça... Oui, c'était ça, il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il était distant, il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer !

Inconscient de la présence de ses amis autour de lui, et du fait qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard, Draco se replia sur lui-même en s'agrippant les cheveux. A cause de lui et de sa volonté de prendre son temps, Harry était parti. Pourtant c'était parce que c'était Harry, parce qu'il était différent, qu'il voulait prendre son temps justement. Harry avait toujours été présent dans sa vie quelque soit les formes que leur relation avait eues. Il avait toujours été là et c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Draco sentait que cette fois-ci était la bonne, qu'Harry serait unique et il voulait en profiter. Il voulait prendre son temps. Ils auraient toute leur vie pour passer aux choses sérieuses et s'aimer physiquement.

Il se leva précipitamment sous les exclamations de ses amis et courut chercher son Gryffondor, pour lui dire qu'il avait compris, qu'il ne le retenait pas, qu'il voulait simplement prendre son temps car ils avaient toute la vie, mais qu'il avait autant envie de lui que Harry.

oOoOoOo

De son côté, désespéré et à bout, Harry se souvint de la fiole de Véritaserum qu'il avait "emprunté" en cours de potion au début de l'année scolaire et qui reposait au fond de sa malle, et il la prit avec lui. Tombant sur Draco au détour d'un couloir qui le traîna vers la Salle sur Demande, il décida de l'utiliser dès maintenant pour connaître la vérité sur les sentiments de Draco, et ses raisons pour lesquelles il ne veut pas aller plus loin avec lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser la potion, car contrairement à leur habitude, Draco ne se servit pas de verre d'hydromel. D'ailleurs, la Salle sur Demande n'était pas la même pièce chaleureuse et cosy que d'habitude. Seul un grand lit occupait tout l'espace, sur lequel le Serpentard se jeta en entraînant un Harry surpris à sa suite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en observant son petit ami en train de les déshabiller.

- Je ferais tout pour te garder Harry, murmura celui-ci les yeux brillants.

Une fois nus, Harry, excité par la vue de son Draco soumis et allongé sur le lit, commença à le préparer pour la pénétration. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'introduire en lui, il vit les yeux humides du Serpentard et la larme solitaire qui dévalait sa joue. Toute excitation retomba et il se détacha du blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il reprit ses esprits en recouvrant son corps du drap de soie et il posa ses mains sur la peau dévoilée de ses épaules.

- Draco, je... je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Je... je croyais que tu m'en voulais parce qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble, alors je voulais te donner ce que tu voulais pour t'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, répondit le Serpentard en baissant les yeux de gêne.

- Mais pas du tout ! répliqua un Harry estomaqué. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te reconquérir, tu vas me dire que tu as cru que j'irai voir ailleurs juste pour une histoire de sexe ! Tu ne te souviens pas du mal que je me suis donné pour te courtiser !

- Si, bien sûr que je me souviens de ta cour passionnée et patiente à mon égard, mais je sais pas, j'ai cru que...

Harry l'interrompit.

- Et au contraire, c'est moi qui commençais à m'inquiéter de te savoir autant distant à mon égard ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te dévoiler devant moi, ou que tu ne voulais pas continuer notre relation...

Il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- D'autant plus que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de notre futur tous les deux. Tu t'es contenté de prendre ce que je t'offrais et tu n'as rien dit ni fait quoi que ce soit qui me permette de savoir ce que toi tu pensais vraiment à présent que notre relation continuait.

- Alors c'est ça qui te faisait flipper ? Que je ne te parle pas de ce que je ressens ? Mais pour moi c'était évident ! s'exclama Draco. Je veux dire, je t'ai tout dit durant notre soirée où on s'est mis ensemble, c'était clair entre nous !

- Oui mais depuis ce jour-là, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu des doutes et... J'ai trop exagéré sûrement.

- Ne doute plus jamais de moi, supplia Draco. On ne se cachera plus jamais rien tous les deux, compris ?

- C'est promis.

Et ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un baiser langoureux qui les excita d'autant plus qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux, pour la première fois. Harry prit les mains de Draco et ils se regardèrent tendrement en souriant, les joues rougies. L'instant semblait propice et le Serpentard déclara :

- Je t'aime Harry.

Celui-ci ressentit pleinement l'intensité des émotions qui se dégageait de cette simple phrase. Il en comprit la vérité profonde et sut que cet instant resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à vie.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

_épilogue à suivre_

* * *

**A bientôt pour l'épilogue !**  
**Kelewan**


End file.
